Cherry Sours
by rubyblue9696
Summary: "It's more than a promise, beautiful…because this...you and me...it's happening right now..." - Manwhore Restaurateur Edward and Artsy Independent Single Mom Bella. Old high school crushes & thirty-something hot crazyness! Oh, and some little red cherry candies, too! Who will break first? Or rather, who never stood a chance to begin with? - WARNING: Over 18 only for Language/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

…_**not beta'd…**_

…_**and 'Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 1**

THE SMELLS coming from the kitchen wafted through the air, enticing memories of better days gone by. She stood in the kitchen leaning against the center island, cutting eggplant, sun-dried tomatoes and garlic, thinking that this evening was just what she needed. Bella Swan remembered those times when other people, the ones she loved and trusted, had taken care of her, planning out her days and comforting her.

Another year had gone by with nothing to show, except that her girls…two girls…very beautiful and bright...were a little older and a lot more of a handful. Bella had little time to herself, as she had no family to help out. Only her very best friend, Tanya, would step in and take some of the load off. Not that Bella was complaining, but there were those days when she wished she didn't have to worry about things, or have to plan her days. Longings could be harsh sometimes, but she would never trade her girls for all the lazy days in the world.

Her oldest daughter, 11, was rambunctious and sharp as a tack; June Reed Biers. She was the spitting image of Bella; long dark hair and pale complexion to match, brown eyes. June thought hard and played harder. There wasn't one boy in her 5th grade class that had anything on her. She was one step ahead of the rest…or so she thought…and Bella was encouragement in her ear. No-one was going to hurt her girl or make her feel inferior. Now her youngest, on the other hand, Rose Ellen Biers, was much different. She was blonde like her father and quiet, inside her head most of the time. When she watched you, it was like she knew something you didn't… right inside her young little head…that 9 year old 'little minx' of a head. That was the Gemini in her for sure!

Tonight will be wonderful…eating great food and playing games and watching movies. Girls-night-in! Bella was cooking up her special eggplant lasagna with braised broccoli, mandarin orange salad and garlic croissants. Her girls were excited, too. Now all she had to do was finish the lasagna and wash up before they headed to the park for the rest of the afternoon. There was a sale at Rembrandt's, the local art supply store, and she couldn't afford to miss it. Tanya (that's Tanya Cole, her best friend of seventeen years) had promised to watch the girls at the park while Bella went around the corner to the art store.

"MOMMM!" boomed June from upstairs. "Is it time to go yet?" she huffed.

Bella sighed _(quiet solitude be-gone...poof!)_ and yelled back, "Give me ten more minutes, please!" She finished putting her lasagna together. Brushed her hair and changed into her favorite men's white t-shirt, blue jeans and flip flops. She'd already taken inventory of her studio, which stretched all the way across the back of the house. It had screen doors at each end, full view window frames, the kind that cranked out by a handle, and lots of plants. Bella loved plants, especially dragon palms or anything from the palm family. Her studio was better than most of the home-made art spaces she remembered from college...U.T. Austin (as if there was any other). At least her space had four walls and no 'pesky vermin' so to speak of. She was lucky there were no unwanted critters hanging around her home. Built in 1943, it was a charmer, similar to a lot of the homes in Georgetown, Texas. Creaking pine floors were great, but sometimes those old charmers could get cold and come attached with unwanted problems.

Grabbing her bag, she went through the kitchen hallway to the front stairs, yelling, "Okay, sweeties…it's time to go now!" She looked for the keys. "Shoot! Where are they?"

The girls came bounding down the stairs, some two at a time, and June, with a look of pure exasperation, says, "Weren't you listening to me, Mom?…I _told you_ that I had your keys already and that I'm going to start the car for you! Uhhhhhggg," she groaned and let out all her breath, irritated once again that NOBODY ever listened to her when she spoke.

"Okay! I'm sorry I didn't hear you talking, sweetheart, but I was getting ready in the downstairs bathroom." Changing gears, she focused on Rose. "Sweetie, get your snack and get into the car, okay?" They headed out and Bella waited until everyone was fastened in, and started the car out for the park. They would normally have walked the seven blocks there, but Bella was planning on buying more than a few supplies at Rembrandt's and didn't want to carry them all the way home.

On the drive over, she couldn't help but remember coming to this very same park with her husband - that is, ex-husband! To make a long story short, his name was Riley Biers. She had been totally and completely swept off her feet during college. Riley was a 'bad boy', playing in a band at the time and providing her with mucho excitement…and mucho distraction. She had been head-over-heels-obsessively in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him outside her studio on campus. Riley had been across campus earlier that evening recording tracks in the basement of the college's media building. She had finished her work for the evening and headed out to leave, and…..there he'd been…smoking a cig and leaning with his elbow against his friend's van.

"Uh-hem! Earth to Mom!" June said. "You just missed the entrance to the park!" June covered her face into her knees, hoping the no-one had seen her mother's blunder.

"Sweetie - I can go to the next one, no big deal - okay?" Bella turned into the second parking lot and found a spot right in the shade of an old oak tree. They got out and walked over to the sand area where they were to meet up with Tanya. They had been doing this, meeting here, since Bella had first been divorced, seven years ago.

Thank-fucking-hell for Tanya!

She was a beautiful 'brown girl', or so she liked to refer to herself. Half African American and half Caucasian. Her mom was a successful clothing designer at their local Boutique; her dad was a traveling musician. Neither one of Tanya's parents had seen the need for marriage and, instead, had raised their child in two separate but very loving households. After high-school, Tanya had never left. She never felt the need to see or experience the rest of the world. She had graduated as one of the most admired young radio students in the region. Now she hosted a popular local radio-show and was very happy.

Her love-life rocked, too. That sexy voice of hers attracted as much attention as her body did.

The boys loved Tanya...

And she was good to them all in one way or another, but she was no tramp. She was 'class' personified; and extremely stylish. Fashion was a weakness for her. Tanya was constantly dragging Bella off on shopping sprees. They had become instant friends early their senior year during English class. Tanya had just moved to Georgetown with her mother so her mom could find a better and more inexpensive shop to relocate her boutique. They found a corner store, and with a lot of paint and a lot more hard work, their boutique opened just off the downtown square with a bang.

Bella looked around the park and finally saw Tanya approaching…and with a twinkle in her eye.

Uh-oh!

That usually meant she's got something up her sleeve. Bella knew she would hear it whether she liked it or not.

"Hey, girls! How are ya'll doin'?" Tanya hugged both girls and then Bella.

"Hey back, girl," Bella said. Both girls ran off to play, dropping their belonging where they stood.

"Bella, what is that you are wearing? Don't you want to look at least a little attractive and alluring when you get yourself out in public?" Tanya had been pestering Bella to start dressing up a little better and paying a little more attention to her face and style. If Bella wanted to catch a new man then she needed to look like she cared about it too, right?

Wrong.

"Don't even start. You know me. I can't go out of my house without my t-shirt and jeans. Come on, Tanya…I'm not going to get dressed up just for a Sunday trip to the park and buying art supplies. Now tonight, I promise I will at least put a little makeup on and wear something you have not seen me in at all this past year. Okay?" Bella smiled and bit her lip, knowing her girlfriend meant well, but Bella was not that desperate. Not yet, anyway.

"I know, girl, but you can't blame me for trying, right? And you are much too sexy and beautiful not to show it off!" Tanya reached for her cell phone and began punching in seven digits. "You go on to the store and we'll just wait for you here, and then tonight we'll have a great time… _girl's night in!"_

She pressed the send button and proceeded to transform into 'Sexy Tanya', talking and lightly laughing at the male voice on the other end of the line.

Bella didn't know who it was but she did know that if Tanya hadn't told her about him by now, then he must still be in the testing phase. Tanya had high standards, of course.

Walking back towards the parking lot, Bella turned and headed across the street and down one block to the art store, excited for the sale. There was hardly anyone on the street. The locals loved to stay in on Sundays to relax and unwind. She loved that about this town; the peace of it all. No need, just like Tanya said, to seek more. Except that she was a little lonely, and worried, on a small level, that there were no single, attractive men living here to even have a chance.

Freakin' A!…stop torturing yourself, Bella. It will come when it is meant to come.

**a/n…*tries to act casual*….please let me hear what you think…..please please please….review review review…..or….just wave/send emoticon…send me a virus….whatev's…xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n…oopsie...i am forced to upload this 2nd chapter again as i made a mistake in one of the character names that would have REALLY messed with my story line down the way...so, please note that 'lauren stanley' has been corrected to show as 'victoria denali'...*begs forgiveness*...xxx **

…'**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**

**Chapter 2**

EDWARD HEADED to the stock room and began stacking the final boxes onto the dolly. He was almost finished getting the store ready for the new school season. All the college students would be returning and the store needed to be ready. His dad owned the shop but had suffered a heart attack recently. Edward was helping out.

He'd grown up in this town, but had flown the 'coup, left for far away New York City, began working in a restaurant, and before he knew it, he had earned a degree, got a loan and opened his first restaurant. Now he had two small ones under his belt and each was a hit with the sheik 'rich and famous' of the city. He still felt like the boy back home, but success and good looks had been good to him, especially where the ladies were concerned. He realized he had been the flavor of the month with most, but he didn't mind. He was a very busy man. Anyway, these big city girls always came up lacking in his eyes.

Blowing his hair off his eyes, he finished stacking the last boxes and turned around, heading past the front display counter and back down the center of the store. He passed by the oil paint isle and saw through the corner of his eye a very pleasant shape, and stopped dead in his tracks. There, on top of the stock ladder, bending forward and straining to reach across to the top shelf, was a woman.

Correction…on top of that ladder was a woman's ass! Jean-clad and very sexy. Heart-shaped and perfect. Just the right kind of curves a man could hold on to.

_Nice! _

His hands twitched a bit as he stood still and said nothing. Just stared, admiring her form as he quietly let out a low breath.

Her blue jeans were old and faded and hugged her perfectly, making him want to grab her hips and slide his hands down the back of her thighs and in between to feel her heat. Instant hard on.

_Christ, what a sight! _

It's not like he hadn't had sex lately, but his current New York girlfriend, Victoria Denali, was quickly approaching his list of people to _not_ be associated with. It was just a matter of time. Edward had been here for two weeks already, and being separated from Victoria was the best thing that could have happened. It allowed him to get perspective of his life, get focused. There was no denying what he was focused on at the moment. He couldn't ignore that he preferred this full and lush behind to the tiny, flat rump of Victoria's.

_Fucking sexy! _

He rubbed his chest a little, clearing his throat, still admiring the view. "Can I, uh, help you up there, Ma'am?" The question came with a hint of amusement.

Bell gasped, "Holy shit!"

Turning too quickly, she twisted and lost her balance, falling sideways and then straight down. The jug of gesso she had been reaching for flew from her hand as she fell. There was a rip of fabric and then she landed flat on top of him.

Shaking her head, Bella realized where she was. On top of a very solid man, who now struggled for breath as the air had not-so-gently been knocked out of his airway. Their fall had been broken by a pile of cardboard boxes. She shook her head again and tried to sit up, using his chest as leverage. The man groaned in what she thought was pain, and panic raced down her spine. That's when she became aware of her legs. They were spread-eagled across his middle, and she could feel a hard bulge pressing right where it shouldn't be pressed.

Squealing in horrified embarrassment, Bella put her legs under her, trying to get up, but the gesso had spilled all over the boxes and across the floor. Her feet slipped and she only succeeded in rubbing more intimately against him. He groaned again, this time a little more strangled. Reflexively, he reached for her, grabbing her hips, trying to give her more balance, or maybe trying to hold her in place. She had no idea really, but she had to get off of him now because…

…_that felt so good!_

Bella was stunned. Sucking in her breath and leaning forward, she pushed off his chest, jumped up and backed away to rest against the shelves, trying the catch her breath as she went beet red over her entire body.

Edward just lay there, trying to recover. He turned his head and stared at her flip flop-covered feet as he slowly and unsteadily got up, still trying to process the last sixty seconds (i.e., her body on top of his…straddling him…and his obvious reaction). Raising his gaze, he noticed her torn shirt hanging open, her breasts barely covered…and, yep…those were indeed some beautifully hard nipples she had, too. He could see them clearly outlined and he stared openmouthed. He groaned.

_Why in god's name did she have to wear a white t-shirt? And fuck if those black-painted toenails weren't the sexiest thing he had ever seen!_

She looked up, out of breath as she followed his gaze, then she shrieked as she grabbed her torn shirt to cover herself. Realizing that he was practically ogling her, Edward ran his hands through his hair and snapped out of his trance, running back to the storeroom to get a smock for her. He came back to where she was still standing, dazed, and he saw her face for the first time…her eyes.

Brown eyes…

_Bella_.

BELLA SWAN! This beautiful creature was his secret crush the last two years he had been in high school. Edward can't believe that this gorgeous woman is her. She had grown up quite sexy. He felt like biting his knuckle. He blinked as he stared at her, running a hand nervously through his messy bronze hair again.

_Shit, there is gesso in his hair now…_

He remembered her sitting across the classroom during art class. She'd been quiet, a loner. He had always liked watching her. She seemed to only be interested in her art, and not interested in stuff like gossiping or being popular. He had been very popular; a soccer junkie and that was why he had never told anyone about his crush on her. His friends would have made fun of him. And, of course, he'd had a girlfriend then, too. You know, the popular type that put out to get in with the 'it' crowd.

Edward was speechless as he stood staring, his eyes darting back and forth from her eyes to her chest. She fucking blushed...she blushed! He also noticed that she wouldn't look at him. As much as he was enjoying the view, he did another mental shake. He let out his breath and moved quickly around her hip to the back of her, seeing that delectable ass once again.

_Jesus! _

His groin throbbed. He couldn't help himself, and he said smiling, "You know, there're better ways to ask for help…but anytime you need someone to break your fall I'm available,' and he moved in closer, circling his arms around her waist, and pulled the smock up her arms.

Bella froze when she heard his voice again.

No. It couldn't be. No…no no no.

It was!

The one guy who had invaded her dreams from puberty to the present. The one guy that she had fantasized about repeatedly over the years…

…_Edward Cullen…_

…graduating class of '93. He had been two years ahead of her in school. The 'it' guy all those high school hussies had lusted after and chased. She and Edward had shared their art class together her freshman and sophomore years.

Bella was instantly mortified and stiffened with awareness when he reached around her. She could feel him, too…his heat. Somehow she managed to slip her arms through the sleeves of the smock, as he tied the laces at the back.

Edward took his time, dipping his nose near her neck and breathing in her scent. _Mmm, vanilla! _His head reeled a bit. She was intoxicating.

Bella tried to move away but couldn't. He was still holding the strings to the ties in back. So she blurted, "Jeez, you really scared the crap out of me, you know! Next time do me a favor and cough or something!"

She turned around then and couldn't help looking up and right into his eyes. "Edward…" She barely whispered the words out.

Startling green, just like she remembered. Hypnotic.

"Um…uh…uh, I mean thanks for catching me. Um…I could have really hurt myself if you hadn't been there to break my fall." And he looked back at her, as if he was surprisingly amused, staring at her face, her hair, and then slowly down her body.

_Is he checking me out? He's checking me out!_

Already on edge, she said reflexively, "You know…um…that was embarrassing, so, if you could back up a little and give me some space…!" Her back was practically pressed against the shelf behind her. He was still so close she could smell him, masculine and very earthy, making the hair raise up involuntarily on her arms.

He didn't move.

_Goddamn, is that a heart tattoo on her breast?_

"You have really grown up...Bella." His eyes sparkled as he smiled, continuing, "Did you think I wouldn't remember you? Two years of Mr. Reinhardt's class is pretty hard to forget, right?" He looked back up to her eyes and backed away, only a little bit, allowing her some room. She was looking down now, squirming. "He was always a bit smelly, wasn't he?"

Bella smiled at that and bit her lower lip, remembering clearly. "Yeah, he definitely was. H-how have you been, Edward?" She stammered out, nervous as hell, "Last I heard you were living the big life in New York City." She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she wrapped her arms around her middle. "Um, I heard you opened a little restaurant or something." He was still smiling at her in that amused way from before.

He shifted his weight, resting his arm on the shelf, making him look so damned sexy and male.

She needed some water!

"I'm flattered, B! You…ah…you been keeping tabs on me?" His smile was huge as he watched her get even redder. "It's no big deal really. It pays the bills. And every story has pit-falls." Edward could not stop looking at her curves. She could really fill his hands. He grinned as he continued, "How have you been, Bella Swan? Looks as though you've kept yourself sane…and healthy," he said looking appreciatively down her body again. She was fucking beautiful, without the muss and fuss. The image of her up on the ladder shot lust straight down to his semi…and he twitched.

_Ego much?_

"Hey!…Edward!…My face is up here!" she said, pointing up. He was practically salivating at her. The nerves in her middle clenched at the thought of him, Edward Cullen, checking her out. He obviously was! And she was, too…checking him out…and boy did she like what she saw. His face had filled out and his hair was a darker shade of that crazy color only he seemed to have...and still wildly out of control. He still had that strong jaw line, too. His Stone's t-shirt stretched tight across his chest, the wet gesso soaking through and sticking to him. Bella's mouth watered at his muscled torso. His waist was narrow and hard, the kind of hard that made a woman want to wrap her legs around him. She looked back up to his eyes. He was still watching her…like the devil who knew all her secrets. Like he had caught her staring and knew she liked what she saw. Her nipples throbbed.

_God, he's beautiful…and dangerous…_

She knew he led a big life and she was just a girl back home. And, he seemed too aware of his effect on women. She cleared her throat and shifted on her feet, not wanting him to see her roaming eyes, "In your dreams city boy. This is the only supply store in town and you know it! Your parents talk about you nonstop," she lied.

Wanting to make him a bit uncomfortable too, she raised up onto her tiptoes, looking over each of his shoulders exaggeratedly. Obviously seeing nothing, she lowered back down, and said bluntly, "I half expected your entourage of women to be following in your wake! But that's why I haven't _ever_ seen you in here. You've just been too busy to come back home for a visit."

His parents had not spared a single detail from her. Bella was their favorite customer. They were always trying to get her to go out on dates. The trouble was that Bella already knew every available bachelor in town and not one of them was appealing.

_Fuck, she's cute…_

…adorable even, trying to put him in his place. He reached up and touched a fingertip to her hair, saying teasingly, "Well, I can see that mom and dad have told you too much. Come on B, you can't be jealous of my past. I mean, I know you had a crush on me in school, and that was a long time ago, but please…if you feel so left out why don't you just kiss me now? I know you have wanted to do that since high school!"

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as her jaw fell open, and Edward laughed, moving a bit closer again. He liked crowding her and he remembered how he had liked doing the same thing to her all those year ago in school, despite his girlfriends. She had always been a delight to him and he knew that he didn't deserve her interests back then…and certainly not now.

My, but she was sweet, though. He glanced down at her tattoo again. It couldn't be any bigger than the tip of his tongue. He licked his lips.

Gasping at his words, Bella stammered on, "You jerk! I'm not that kind of girl. You know that and besides, I'm not your type. I actually have standards where you seem to have none." Her voice had risen and she glanced around nervously to see if anyone had overheard them. It seemed that they were the only ones in the store.

Oh yes indeed. Edward Cullen was still trouble. She needed to get out of there before she embarrassed herself any more. It was getting late, too. The girls and Sarah had been at the park a long time now. And she was going to have to walk back there in her ripped shirt!

She is so keeping that smock…

"And on that note…it was really nice to see you again," Bella said as she ducked under his arm and began backing away from him towards the front of the store, one foot slipping just a little. She continued vaguely, "I, um, have to get going now. You know…more important things to take care of, less people like your perverted self to fall on top of..." She stumbled a little more on her way toward the front door.

Her sarcasm was light but he knew what she was doing.

"Oh, and uh, have a good visit home! Hope Mr. Cullen is doing better and please tell your mom I said hello!" With that she turned and headed quickly out the front door of the store, knowing she'd probably never see him again.

Edward watched her go, surprised that she was leaving so quickly to be honest, and surprised that he was very glad to have run into Bella Swan again. Damn, that ass could move.

He could still feel her weight on top of him like it was stamped into his body. He throbbed again just remembering the smell of her. She was so different from the fast girls he was used to, but he couldn't deny his reaction. And that tattoo! He wanted to taste it_. _

Edward turned and started to clean up the mess. There were crushed boxes and spilled gesso everywhere. His mother came in from the back.

"Who was that Edward? Was that Bella? Is she alright? Looked like she was upset or in a hurry!" Edward was the spitting image of him mom, except he was well over one foot taller than she was.

She and his father had been the sole reason he had moved to NYC. They had worked too hard to raise him and he wanted to return that love. They had been married young…each one only being 18 then. He couldn't help but feel like they had missed out on exploring their life together as a young couple before he came along. But they had nurtured and cared for him well, and he was determined to reciprocate.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it was." He pinched his ruined t-shirt between his fingers, pulling it away from his skin and let it slap wetly back against his skin. "She, uh, had a bit of an accident here and I was…_helping_ her. Nothing to worry about, mom."

But his mother, Esme Cullen, being of sound mind and clear as sky vision, couldn't help notice the way her son smiled and stared back toward the front door where Bella had just left. She wondered if there was need of a little harmless scheming. She knew her son's current love-life, if that's what people were calling it, was not the kind to encourage a young man to settle down. And settling down was exactly what he needed.

"Honey," Esme said," I think you should go on home now to rest. And don't forget to come back and close the shop later for your father. About 7 o'clock, okay?" Innocence was the picture of her expression then.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Edward looked back at her, "Alright, mom. But make sure dad doesn't lift any of the heavy stuff. And I mean like over 5 pounds heavy. I saw him lifting the paint cans to move them. Don't let him do anything like that yet, please!" He kissed her on the check and turned to go, stepping right into the messy, spilled gesso, forgetting it was still there and smiling at the cause. "I'll…um…clean that up before I leave, of course."

Esme just patted his check.

**a/n...thank you thank you for reading, especially to those who have already read this chapter once (or twice) before...*smiles***

***prays to the fanfic gods for continued interest***

***oh, and flashes him too because he is a fanfic god after all* **


	3. Chapter 3

…'**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**

**Chapter 3**

BELLA WAS a nervous wreck! She couldn't believe what just happened to her…with him. Um…wow! She was speed-walking for Christ's sake; flip flops making a ruckus against the pavement and leaving a bit of white gesso behind her in the shape of size 6, heading straight down the street, no stopping and no falling or tripping even a remote possibility, right towards the park where her girls and Tanya were waiting. She was still flushed, gripping the smock and ripped shirt together like nothing else.

Flashes of high school poured into her mind. Being head of the Art Club, one afternoon she had been painting a collage in the senior wing and turned to find Edward at his locker staring at her. Sometimes he would be staring while he searched for something to eat from inside his locker…and then he would just chew and stare. It was ridiculous! They were kind of friends back then, but she would never forget that feeling of thrilling terror…knowing he had been checking her out, and how that scared the crap out of her and she had absolutely no clue how to deal with it. And now she felt 16 all over again!

_God, I am such a dork… _

Why oh why did this have to happen on this day? He must be laughing at her right now, if he wasn't annoyed at the mess he was surely cleaning. She didn't even get any freakin' sale supplies for her studio…

Anyway, she saw her girls and walked through the swings towards them. They were both on the tire swing and, as soon as they saw Bella, they began to yell for her to come push them. "Hey, sweeties! I'll push you for 5 minutes and that's it. I'm a mess." She motioned down to her torn shirt and white feet as she blew a stray lock off her forehead and sighed to her friend. "Please just give me a moment, and don't you dare start laughing at me or I swear..."

"Mom, you look like someone tried to paint you with white icing. Look at your flip flops!" June could not stop the laughter from coming up. "You even got some of it in your hair, too!"

Rosey jumped off her swing, went to her mother and touched her arm gently, trying to help her get her calm back. "Mommy, you had an accident."

"What on earth happened to you, Bella?" She grabbed her friend's arm and steered her toward the tree and away from the girls. "You look worse now than you did when you left!"

The flood gates opened as Bella shifted from foot to foot, whisper-yelling, "Oh shit, fuck, shit! If you even attempt to start with that subject again, I swear to you that I will put a big fat white handprint in the middle of that ridiculously expensive purse of yours."

Tanya took a tiny step backwards and moved her bag away from her friend, and frowned, "Under the circumstances, I am going to let that one go..."

Grabbing her hair with both fists, Bella glanced briefly at her daughters to make sure they couldn't hear her. "I was at Rembrandts, right? And…and…I had a little accident…and, I sort of fell off a ladder…and…_fuuuck_…I landed right on top of him….right on top of _Edward Cullen!_"

Tanya's hand flew to her mouth, trying to conceal her huge smile at this news. "Oh my god, what?"

Bella's arms waved around in the air as she kept on, "I have NEVER been so embarrassed in my life!" Her cheeks were so red she could feel them. "I could just die! Please kill me now." She put her arms around herself leaving her white-splattered hair a wild mess, trying to forget how she had landed and how her body had reacted to his. Even after all of these years.

"Whatever, BB. You know you have wanted to feel all up on that man since puberty…and it's about time if you ask me…" Tanya watched her friend freaking out and loved it. She was thinking it was about time for a little excitement to come into her girlfriend's life; especially if that excitement was none other than high school hottie, Edward Cullen.

Tanya remembered all too well how Bella used to daydreamed about him and would become a nervous wreck every time he was around. At their last senior party, Edward was visiting town and Tanya had never seen her friend like that over any boy. She remembered Bella getting a little bit tipsy and going up to Edward to talk to him that night, making up some excuse about a finished art project and how she needed Edward to help her hang it in the senior hallway. Edward's girlfriend at that time, Lauren Stanley, was right there and saw the crush written all over Bella's face. She also saw how close Edward was standing to Bella and his sudden change in body language. Lauren, being the bitch she was, reached for her punch, then _accidentally_ tripped and spilled it all over Bella, making everyone laugh and point. Bella was mortified of course. She ran out and didn't look back. What she didn't see was how pissed off Edward was at Lauren and everyone else that laughed.

"It's about time you _fell _for someone…" she snickered, "…and Edward Cullen! Girl, you better watch out because if I can tell anything by that look on your face, it's that something more than just falling on top of him happened! You have not stopped moving and grabbing at yourself since you got back. What happened exactly?" Tanya was all worked up now, and she had a sneaking feeling that her best girlfriend's life was about to change…for the better.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit. She looked at Rosey on the swing again as June pushed her too high. Typical.

"Junebug…not so high, okay?" Turning back to Tanya, she continued, "Look, I'm just shaken up. So don't even start with that. I just _fell_ on top of someone. And I'm holding my shirt so the whole world doesn't see my boobs!" Bella grabbed her shirt tighter, turning toward her girls again. "Come on, sweeties, we have to get home and finish getting everything ready for 'Girls Night'.

"Okay, Bella. I'll let you go home now to hide, but don't you dare think I'll forget that you have not shared the deets. I'll be at your house around 8 o'clock, alright?" Tanya kissed her friend on the check and headed off to her car, pulling her cell phone out of her purse and dialing a number, already lost in her own universe. A universe filled with flirting men.

_Can this day get any worse?_

**xxCSxx**

EDWARD went home like his mother suggested, taking the garbage bag full of his ruined clothing with him. He cooked his parents their dinner; poached salmon with dill butter, steamed carrots and broccoli, and a pine nut risotto. It was the least he could do to make life a little easier on his mother. That way she could pay more attention to his father when she didn't have to do all the chores and cooking herself. He cleaned up his mess and put everything into the refrigerator, leaving a short note on the counter for his parents to find. His mother always said he was thoughtful. He saw it more as being thorough.

Now that he was done, he grabbed the garbage bag and headed out the back door toward the guest house behind the garage. It was more like an efficiency space, really. There was one large room divided by a counter. Half was a kitchen, complete with a 'single size' stove, fridge, counter and sink. It was just the right size for one person. The other side was the larger section, consisting of a fold-out couch and all the amenities. The television was ancient and the décor was something left over from the 70's. But it was clean and comfortable. Tossing the ruined bag of clothes to the floor, he took his shirt off and lay down on the couch, turning the tube on.

No cable.

The only choices were reruns of M*A*S*H or Happy Days. He opted for the first, stretched out to relax, and found himself remembering the feel of a certain female form rubbing against his groin. She had been tormenting his thoughts ever since she had left the shop.

_Bella Swan..._

…_B… _

He couldn't get her out of his mind…or the feel of her body…or the shape of her ass! His hands tingled again, wishing he could slide them around her curves and pull her against him now.

He remembered how embarrassed she'd become and how she'd snapped at him to give her some space. He smiled and thought that was just like her. Even in high school she had been embarrassed around him, and snappish. He knew she had a crush on him then, but it had probably faded away with time. She was in a different league then. He didn't think that was true now, though. And he could not mistake her eyes, how they'd been clouded with something he recognized, like desire but mixed with something else. He drew his knee up trying to ease the sudden throbbing ache, rubbing his erection through his jeans.

_Fucking vanilla… _

Edward closed his eyes and dozed, letting his mind wander. He imagined her in the room with him, stroking him softly…his hair, his chest, his shoulders and arms…then lower. And suddenly they were both shirtless…naked from the waist up…

_Shit!_

He felt like a kid. He was so aroused he was in pain. Releasing the button of his fly, Edward moved his hand inside his boxers to grab his stiff cock, stoking once and circling the head with his thumb. He groaned, and imagined it was her hand, pulling the fly open and stroking him slowly while her beautiful soft tits giggled a little and perked up nice and pink and pretty for him. He wanted to feel them all over his skin. Her soft chocolate hair tickled his stomach as she leaned forward a bit, giving him a sexy view.

_Oh fuck… _

Suddenly he was out of control, shooting his cum all over his hand and stomach. Just the memory of her body against his had him coming like a teenager!

More than a little disgusted with his lack of control, Edward rolled over and wiped his hand off on his discarded shirt, trying to shut her out of his mind. Two ruined shirts in one afternoon.

…_ten deep breaths…_

…_in through the nose…_

…_out through the mouth, man…_

…_black toe nails…_

…_shit…_

Failing at that miserable, he continued to lay there, fly still hanging open, thinking of her, the scent of her. He knew he was in trouble but really didn't seem to mind. In fact he couldn't help but smile a little. Sassy, sexy as hell girl.

His thoughts drifted to Victoria and his smile vanished. She was 'top scene' in NYC. A real looker who knew everyone and everyone knew her. Being a professional model gave her an advantage…and Victoria Denali knew how to work it to her benefit. Even though he knew she really didn't care about him, she would not take kindly to his roaming eye or being overlooked. She could be cruel, for sure. When it came to her reputation she was all claws no matter who it was causing her grief. He would need to take care of that potential problem quickly and made a mental note to call New York…later.

Getting up, he grabbed his ruined shirt as well as the trash bag containing his ruined gesso-cover clothes, smiling again at the odd encounter at the shop, and headed for the shower, his jeans practically falling off his narrow hips. Might as well go ahead and get cleaned up and ready to close the store tonight like his mom asked him to do.

He undressed and looked at himself in the mirror, deciding that he needed to work on his tan a bit, and get some exercise while he was at it, too. He would go down to the local pebble beach tomorrow for some wind surfing. It was his only day off during the week and he needed to use it to its best advantage. He'd been having a few problems at the new restaurant in New York and a little sun would be great for his spirit. The plans were fantastic but there were too many people that wanted a piece of the action, including Victoria, and choosing the best was proving to be a difficult task. With plans for the soft opening in two months, he had to move forward soon.

Stepping into the shower, he washed himself, then stepped out and dried off, put on his blue jeans, black t-shirt and black Doc's, and headed back to the store. His mother would be glad he was back a little early. He would have to take care of some business in New York tomorrow, but after he had some R & R first. Rembrandt's was closed on Mondays and he really needed to burn this energy he'd had since his run-in with Bella.

**a/n…to those reviewers who wondered...i have already prewritten many many many chapters…however, tweaking will be necessary for each one prior to upload...hope you enjoyed this little bit of new…love love…thanks for reading…now let me have it!…please…*smiles and waves* **


	4. Chapter 4

…_'__**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 4**

BELLA STOOD in front of the canvass. She was thinking it needed something else. It would come to her, it always did. That was what she liked best about herself as an artist. She knew her ideas were pieces that she fit together. If she was stuck, all she had to do was back off a little and let it come to her. Just like a puzzle.

She could hear her girls upstairs now, probably arguing over the stereo. Bella was an only child and had little experience at having to share things with others. That's part of what she didn't like about marriage. Her ex had taken control of every aspect of their home, from what kind of food they bought to where she was 'allowed' to put her art studio…or even the eff'n hand soap at the sink. Riley hadn't understood her at all. He'd succeeded in smothering her spirit and then decided he couldn't handle fatherhood and left.

She was on her own now and she was happy. She was herself again, or so she thought. Her parents had never really been there for her either. They were only interested in themselves and were too busy to be real parents to her, or grandparents for that matter. She had to learn at an early age how to take care of herself.

Hence…the introverted artsy weird teenager.

She did not want her daughters to grow up under those same circumstances. Bella was a hands-on mom whether her girls liked it or not. And they did like it. She knew they had a happy home if not goofy and strange at times, even with just one parent for support. They had love and trust lots of good times. What more could anyone need, right?

Bella moved around her work bench and headed into the kitchen, her 1940's style smock dress flowing around her legs. The fabric was shear and lined with a light cotton body slip underneath. But she was still barefoot. It was her home for crying out loud and her girlfriend better not say one thing about it either.

Moving around the kitchen she began to work. She had made her famous hibiscus-mint iced tea for the girl's night and needed to set up the serving tray. Getting out the limes, fresh mint, and the tea pitcher, she set everything on the kitchen island and prepared the tray. It was almost 8 o'clock and Tanya would be here soon. Going back out to her studio, she placed the tray by the sitting area. Bella had inherited her patio furniture from odd events, usually surrounding the events of people moving and leaving and not wanting to take certain things when they left. All it was very old but charming. Nothing matched and each piece was a different color which she loved.

Color was her life!

Turning to the shelf by the sliding door, she switched on her small old radio to Bob FM and began signing a little to Rick James' Super Freak. She looked across to where her painting waited for her and zoned out a little as she moved slowly to stand in front of it again. She daydreamed of some special person behind her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her gently as they goofed off and swayed and moved to the song together. He would press a kiss into her neck and really hold her…move with her and feel her.

_Sigh._

_Yeah, right._

She stayed standing there staring off into space, wondering how her life would be different if she had someone like that. She thought of Edward Cullen and how he always made her feel...nervous and weird. But today was something else entirely. It was ridiculous. He was used to the big city life, and fast women. He would never be interested in her tiny little life back home.

God, he was so gorgeous it was torture! Just thinking of him, wet with gesso, breathing on her neck and playing with her like he had done made her throb…again…in areas that were best left for dead.

_Why did he have to come back? _

_Fuck, I need a drink…_

Shaking out of her daze, Bella picked up a paintbrush, dipping it into her jar of turpentine. Then, reaching for a tube of cerulean blue, Bella squirted a bit onto the palette and saturated the paintbrush with it, then drizzled a bit of linseed oil to smooth it out. She loved the smell of the oil paints. It reminded her of her childhood and falling in love with painting.

After getting the right consistency, she added the color slowly to her canvass, creating a stronger form in her subject as she created depth around the central form, giving it a more solid feel with a few strokes.

Standing back again, she eyed her work. It was getting close to being finished. She looked over at her collection of paintings and thought how nice it would be to be able to support her girls off her talent alone. Even if she never found real success from it, she knew she would never give it up. If made her feel whole and sane.

And thank fucking all that is holey that she had no mortgage to pay. She had a job at the local diner to pay the bills, and she made pretty good money there, too. _Sam's Diner _had been a local hot-spot for meeting and eating for years, young and old. And, of course everyone knew Sam. Morrison was his last name but nobody used it ever. He was just Sam. He'd owned the diner for almost forty years now. His family had lived in this town for a century and a half. Bella absolutely adored Sam and she knew almost everyone in town from waiting tables there. Putting in four days a week for the past six years would do that. It wasn't glamorous but she found that she had a knack for it and enjoyed the customers and the busy pace. She worked every Tuesday thru Friday morning…and she was usually home in time to beat her Junebug and Rosey home during the school year. That way she could still spend a significant amount of time with them and also be able to work on her painting.

Hearing a commotion in the front of the house, Bella cleaned her paint brush off quickly, sloshing a little of the turpentine down the side of the paint stained jar. She jumped back quickly to save her dress only to have one drop land and the very edge at the bottom.

_...damn..._

She went through the old sliding doorway again and back into the kitchen. Tanya had arrived and Bella could hear her girls rushing down the stairs to greet her.

"Did you bring it? Did you bring it?" Rosey was apparently excited still. Tanya had promised to bring her DVD of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ to watch after dinner. Tanya was a die-hard Johnny Depp fan.

_Who isn't?_

"Of course I brought it, munchkin. I couldn't have you all mad at me now, could I?" Tanya laughed and headed for the living room to deposit her stuff on the coffee table.

She called out to her friend, "Hey, girl! I did what you suggested and brought the appetizer. Your girls like artichoke hearts, right? I mean, I know June has an adventurous pallet, but Rosey is pretty picky."

Bella walked into the front living room and hugged Tanya hello. "Hey…you know I have rules… '_You get what you get and you don't pitch a fit…'" _Bella laughs.

"Look at you in a dress, Bella! I love that one, too. My mom saved it for you for weeks until you gave in and finally tried it on..." Tanya kissed her friend on the check and mover back a step, and smile at the fabric, "...it's so perfect for your frame, all drapey and sexy and light."

They both headed into the kitchen to examine the preparations for the evening. Tanya blew out her breath a bit and whistled. There was an insane amount of food for just the four of them.

"Girl, are you trying to feed us into obesity? You have enough food here to last all week!" Tanya laughed and knew that Bella had a habit of cooking too much food. And who was she to complain! Leftovers had been filling her fridge for well over a decade.

"You know you can take whatever you want when we're through. Let's start with an aperitif?" Bella grinned. "Just something to get the _adults_ a little relaxed! Hazelnut or mint?" Bella moved to the tiny bar in her kitchen hutch. She pulled out two small glasses from a set she'd bought a year ago for her birthday. They looked like they were made in India, with different colored glass for each one and hand painted gold appliqué. One of her favorite places to check out was this really cool thrift store on the corner of 6th and Main just off the square, not too far from Tanya's mom's boutique, JJ's Jezebel.

Tanya's mom, Jane Jackson, was quite a special lady. She personified class and grace without going over the top. Her fair skin and fair hair were such a contrast to her daughter, Tanya, that they were often mistaken as friends instead of mother and daughter. But their ice-blue eyes, their noses and their lips were a mirror image of each other. Jane loved Bella like her own daughter and often tried to set her up on blind dates, just like Mrs. Cullen did one or twice. Not one time has Bella ever given in though. Again, she wasn't that desperate…

…_and blind dates?...no way…_

"Mint, please! You know you are spoiling me, BB. How will I ever find a man who will treat me better than you?" Tanya sighed as if she really was having a difficult time with her personal life.

"Oh, come off it!" Bella said exasperated. "Just this afternoon I witnessed you on your cell phone talking and laughing with what I'm sure was a super sexy man-who-has-not-been-named who would be only too willing to come to your rescue. Besides, you're one to complain. I've had absolutely no action since I gave birth to Rosey!" Bella finished pouring their drinks and crossed the kitchen giving one to her friend. They both sipped and sighed.

"Now, no more stalling, tell me all about this afternoon's encounter with Mr. Sex Edward Cullen! If you think for one minute that I have forgotten then you obviously don't know me very well. I thrive on the personal stuff. Let me have it." Tanya moved to sit on a kitchen stool at the center island and crossed her legs in front of her and sat looking at Bella as if she were waiting the damn to break.

Bella rolled her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest and chewed her lower lip, not wanting to bring it up. There was no point in doing so, and she didn't want to re-live the torture. "Oh, God! Look…there's really nothing to tell. I mean"…she sighed…"Look, Tanya. It was just a fluke and I'm sure that 'Mr. Sexy' isn't going to remember me at all after today is over. It was a mess...I was a mess. He's a hot shot from New York City now. I know by strong sources that he is provided with ample female companionship there. And…and look, number one, he's a player, and, number two, I won't get worked up over someone who's not going to be around long. Remember, his dad had a heart attack. So I'm sure that his stay is going to be temporary. And besides, I just felt like I was back in high school again. Who needs _that_?"

Tanya just blinked and stared at Bella.

"Now, come on, B. You tell me everything right now. Can you see yourself? Already so worked up inside over whatever it is that happened this afternoon, with Mr. Cullen the younger, that you are pacing a little and using your arms like a mad lady talking to the sky!" Tanya smiled deviously and took another sip of her drink, admiring the beautiful Hindu design etched into the glassware. She would never have bought something like this. Her taste ran more along the modern style, with two toned color schemes and minimal clutter. But that is one of the reasons why she loved Bella so much. They had very different tastes but that did nothing to get in the way of their friendship. It strengthened.

"Hey, don't judge T-Dog," Bella raised her eyebrow, poking fun at her friend's old high school nick name, "...and there's really nothing _that_ interesting to tell…_except that I was sprawled across Edward Cullen's midsection in an extremely intimate way_!" she rushed out almost squealing the last part, feeling scared and super excited at the very same time.

…_aaaaand now she was 12… _

…_she slammed back her amaretto…_

Tanya sputtered her drink, getting sticky in the process from the sugar. "What was that?" she coughed. "You were WHAT?"

Bella spun quickly to the sink and got a wet paper towel to wipe up the mess, suddenly nervous to look at Tanya's face.

"Girl, you'd better back the hell up and tell me exactly what happened with you and Edward…especially since I was watching your girls for you while some event-yet-to-be-shared was commencing within my vicinity unknowingly!" Tanya stared pointedly at her beautiful yet clueless girlfriend.

…_oh shit…here it goes…_

Raising her hand to run through her hair, Bella opened her mouth and stared straight at Tanya's waiting face, and then rushed out, "Okay, okay! Just remember none of this should have happened." Then she started, "I was on top of the ladder, trying to get the fucking jug of gesso off the top shelf at the store and he came up behind me… and scared me…and…yeah…I fell flat on top of him…and um…I landed with my legs straddling his you-know-what…"

Bella sucked in her breath, and squeezed her thighs together a little, and continued, "Oh my God, Tanya…I had Edward Cullen between my legs, his dick...correction, his erection was pressed right between my legs! It was huge!" Bella practically shouted. Then she stopped completely. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

"_...and hard…_"

Her voice had lowered to a whispered at that realization, and she suddenly felt dizzy a little and hot all over…from the fact that he had been there…Edward had been against her most private place…all horny and huge and hard!

This fact was now burned for life into Bella's brain, and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing or if that was a very bad thing…

…_fuck my life…_

**a/n…yeah, i would be sooooooooo pissed off if i had to endure a horrible memory like that...no, really…lol…thanks for all your comment and thanks for reading…**


	5. Chapter 5

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 5**

TEN MINUTES later Tanya was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, and she thought she might pee herself.

"Okay…wait…_wait_! Let me get this straight. You're telling me…my friend who has not had intercourse in so many years…that Mr. Fuck-Me-Now-Cullen…the guy that you've fantasized about for just under two decades…was just suddenly there behind you…and you fell right on top of him?" A tiny tear escaped the corner of her eye, she was laughing so hard. "And then…then you rub all over his privates…more than once…accidentally…_then_ he was at your rescue…gorgeous and flirting all up in your space!"

Bella was not amused by her friend's reaction.

It was embarrassing enough already.

_Bitch…_

"Yes, Tanya…he was all up on me." Bella's snark had arrived. "So you can see why I had to lick him…"

Wait for it…

"What? _You hussy._ I knew it…I knew you had it in you. How could you keep something like that inside for so long?" Tanya was speechless.

Now it was Bella's turn to crack up at her friend. "Oh my god, T-Dog! You should see your face right now!"

Tanya swatted at Bella's arm a little.

"Look…I'm going to take my awesome drink into the living room and get the girls set up in there. Holler if you need my help. But just know, girl, that I have a feeling about all of this. Something is up…"

Rising up off her stool, Tanya stretched her legs a bit and continued devilishly, "…and, hopefully, whatever it is will be all _up_ in your vajayjay…soon!" And with that comment successfully out of her mouth she snickered at her embarrassed friend and race out of the kitchen, moving toward to front living room.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, Bella." Tanya yelled. She took a sip of her drink, loving the cool mint flavor, and turned towards the front door. As she reached the knob and opened it wide, her drink sputtered from her mouth…again, but this time all over a box the person on the other side held to his chest…

…Edward Grab-Me-and-Kiss-Me-Cullen…

Wow! Bella wasn't kidding when she said he'd taken her breath away. He was stunning…the epitome of all that was sexy in a man…and he was standing there, just as lazy as could be, like he had been there, on Bella's doorstep, plenty of times before. And those dimples…ouch! Those could really mess with a girl.

She kept staring, her jaw dropping a little each second that she continued staring. It seems her cool has left the building.

Edward just stood there…smiling…and watched her…staring…at him.

.

.

He laughed, and shifted a little.

.

.

Tanya giggled.

.

.

.

…_giggled..._

…_um…what the hell…_

Tanya blinked several times and took a deep breath.

"Hey there…um, Edward, right?" She straightened out her shoulders, focused now, and began to work her magic. "Yeah, I remember you. We went to school together, remember. Or, I mean…the same school…but, uh…not at the same time. I'm Tanya Cole, Bella's best friend." Tanya smiled as brightly as she could, having the feeling that this was her one chance to lend a helping hand in her girlfriend's love life, and put her hand out in greeting, but noticed that he did not have a free hand to return the gesture.

And Edward remembered Tanya all right…especially that she loved to have an encouraging, albeit sometimes unwanted impact, in people's lives.

Clearing his throat, he smiled at her outstretched hand as his muscles in his arms flexed, still holding the box, "Of course I remember you." He grinned lopsided at her, "Hi, Tanya, how have you been? My mom tells me that you have the best radio show in the region. I'm sure that must bring you some very interesting if not amusing moments at times."

He smiled again and waited.

Tanya just stared…again…and murmured more for herself than for him, "If walls could talk..."

She stares.

…_how in the hell did Bella not just girl-tackle his ass… _

He clears his throat, nodding at the heavy box he is holding. "Um, I have a drop-off to deliver from Rembrandt's. Is Bella around? My mother said she wouldn't mind it being so late."

Tanya smiled, like suddenly she and his mother were in the same boat together paddling hard up the same stream.

She looks over her shoulder quickly and then turns back to Edward and points with her thumb behind her, "Oh! Yeah, um…uh, let me get her. I was…ah…just headed out for the night with her…ah…her girls!"

…_she is going to kill me…_

Taking a few steps backwards, she continued, "You know…um…babysitting…in a way, except longer. Sleep-over. Yes! That's what I do for my girl sometimes…have sleep-overs. I'll be back. You just wait right here, don't move." Abruptly, Tanya spun on her heal and raced quickly up the stairs, not to the kitchen where Bella was. She had to gather June and Rosey and make a get-away fast.

Breathless, she rushed as she entered June's messy room, "Girls! We've had a change of plans. Just the three of us are going to my house for a sleep-over…isn't that fantastic!" She jumped a little, trying to make it sound more exciting than it probably was and began gathering night clothes and stuffed animals like a bat out of hell.

June jumped up and down, "Yes," sticking her tongue out straight and jabbing her fingers forward like she was poking someone. Suddenly she stopped, saying quickly, "First one to the car is a rotten egg - Dibs on the front seat!"

With that she dashed down the stairs, not even bothering to help, before anyone could stop her and saw the man at the front door.

All movement stopped. The air stood still.

The staring began.

You know how a child can just stop and stare at someone or something like they themselves are invisible. That's what June did now…to Edward.

Edward stared back.

_Is she trying to brow-beat me? _

_Does she even know what brow-beat means? Because, Christ, this kid is doing so in spades…silently._

June just kept staring.

She guessed he was kind of cute, for an _old man_…

Briefly waiving hello she turned and ran to the kitchen just as Tanya and Rosey headed down the stairs.

"Mom! There's someone at the front door!" She huffed loudly and dashed around the center island, heading back toward the front door immediately, almost knocking Edward over in her race outside and straight to Tanya's black Mercedes, right into the front seat as rightfully claimed a moment ago.

"June Reed, slow down now please…or you are going to fall and break something," Bella scolded her daughter, wiping down the counter top. "I'll be right there, just one second please," Bella yelled out and began washing her hands off.

_Christ, now what? Can't a girl relax when she wants too?_

At the sound of her voice, Edward grinned and set the heavy box down by the door, smiling wider as he leaned back against the front door, thinking that this was all a very different kind of amusing. He just stood, relaxed, watching and waiting for someone to speak to him again.

When Tanya got to the bottom of the stairs she stopped right in front of him, a little out of breath, smiled slyly and turned away again, watching Bella head to the front of the house and right towards them.

Right into her trap.

As Bella approached she noticed her friend's smile and was instantly on alert. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited, knowing that something was up.

And…three…two…one…

"Hey, Bella," Tanya began as if she were the slyest cat in all the land, "I've…uh…got the girl's things together and…ah…we'll be heading out for our _sleep-over_ now…" she said insinuatingly, motioning with her eyes for Bella to look behind her. Bella leaned over to look around Tanya and froze.

_Holy shit! It can't be him again! No, no, no!_

Bella looked at Tanya like she was going to strangle her.

Seeing her friends reaction, Tanya turned quickly, grabbed Rosey's arm and proceeded to drag her to the door, smiling and breathless and maneuvering herself and the child around Mr. Sexy, etc., etc., and continued "Yeah…um, so blow your mom a kiss Rosey, sweety…"

Bella is paralyzed, her pulse a nervous knot in her throat, unable to react to her friends obvious sabotage "Wait…What are y-" she stammered.

"Bye-bye, Mama!" Rosey exclaimed, blowing a kiss and smiling happily as she passed the strange-but-cute-man at their front door. "I'll call you later and wish you good night, okay? I love you, Mama!" One second later and they were gone. Rosey disappeared with her friendly-female-captor out the front door, leaving her high and dry...and alone with one Edward Cullen.

Everything was so quiet.

Bella looked nervously at Edward, shifting on her bare feet.

Edward smiled and stared back and waited.

_This household sure does a lot of silent talking._

Mortified already that he was in her house…and was witness to all this sudden and unexpected commotion, Bella saw him trying to stifle his laughter. She looked down at her toes.

_Oh, great! That's the second time in one day he's laughed at me. _

_God, just kill me now and save me from this nightmare! He probably can't wait to run off and tell his big city friends all about the 'poor girl back home'._

Putting a hand over her face, she asked him in a soured tone, "Edward. What the hell are you doing here," she burst out.

_Shit that was rude!_

"I mean, what…ah, what can I do for you?" 

_Fucking hell…was she in waitress mode now, too?_

Edward took his cue. He couldn't let down the two women who had, separate and solitarily of each other, made this happen. And all before his very eyes, too. Understanding dawned as to why his mother couldn't wait to send him on this particular errand. He didn't know whose house it was until he saw the name on the mailbox.

_Swan_.

And with his imaginings so recently focused on her, he was delighted and quite interested in seeing her, and that perfect behind of hers, again.

He cleared his throat, attempting to make his voice sound cool, smooth and low, and smirked at her as her head whipped back up to stare again, "Well, let me see, Bella…you want to know what _you_ can do for _me _this time around?" He let his eyes briefly drift down her curves and back up to her face, watching her eyes carefully and smiled the biggest and most sexy smile Bella had ever seen. Chop full of dimples and innuendo. Her knees went weak and heat flash through her entire body.

_Damn she's so sexy when she's pissed…_

_Is that a glint in his eye? It's a fucking glint…_

Bella saw red.

Realizing that he's playing with her again and angry that he could do it so easily apparently, she held up her finger as she spoke to help put him in his place, "Ah, ah, ah. Remember, _you _came to _my_ house, not the other way around, so don't look at me like I'm your next meal, Edward. And yeah…I don't believe that I miss-spoke, so…what can I do for you?"

_Oh, God! How could she be so pissed at him and be so turned on at the same time? Why was she always so defensive around him? _

_This is not who I am._

Pulling both of her hands through her hair, she took a deep breath, smiling as she tried to fix her outburst, "Ah…hm…wait a minute. Can we, uh, back up just a bit?" She shook her head quickly back and forth, clearing the way for her thoughts, and continued, "I didn't know I could be so rude. I mean, um, even when you are acting completely out of line in my own home…towards me…"

She let out all her breath, "Fuck! Look, is there some reason you're at my house this late on a Sunday night, Edward?"

She noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling since she first saw him there standing against her front door. He seemed a bit too comfortable, like he had stood in that very spot a thousand times before. She did a mental shake and tried to remain calm, but he always had a way of putting her off balance.

He just continued to take her in, her dark eyes, her long legs…her nervousness. Why did he love that he made her nervous? He still couldn't believe that this was Bella…this sexy flower in front of him was the same person he knew in high school…and the very same person his body had insanely lost control over that very afternoon.

Tightening at the memory, he shifted his weight to the other leg, suddenly dry mouthed and achy.

She was easily the most beautiful sexy woman ever in that simple dress of hers. It looked very soft…easy for her to just throw on and be done with it. It was the kind of dress that hung close but loose, and his imagination went a little crazy. The V-neck was just low enough to torture him with soft curves and swells. Moving his eyes down again, he stopped at her feet…again.

_She's barefoot…_

He forgot his purpose, stepped forward one step…

…and then kicked the front door shut with his black boot behind him.

**a/n…um…yeah…..i want to know what your reaction in that situation would be…please share…what is going on here?...ha**


	6. Chapter 6

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 6**

_THE DOOR is closed._

_He closed the front door._

_He just…up and closed the mother-loving front freakin' door!_

_Why the fuck did he close the front door?_

Her bitch blow rose as she crossed her arms in front of her waist. "Edward, I said 'what are you doing here', not would you like to stay for a drink…"

Suddenly Edward bent down to pick up the box, hefting it in his arms to get it settled and then proceeded through the living room towards her kitchen.

The sound that erupted from Bella's mouth was pure frustrated annoyance. She followed straight on his heels. "What do you think you are doing?"

_Don't look at his ass, Bella! Don't!_

She looked at his ass.

Edward just kept moving forward with purpose, and said looking back over his shoulder at her, "Mom said I needed to carry this heavy box for you to your studio…that's what I am doing here, Bella…minding my mother." He saw where her eyes were focused.

"See something you like, B?"

Bella stopped for a brief moment, horrified that he had caught her checking out his ass and then kept following, angrier now and about ready to spit fire.

She stuttered out, "Edward Cullen, your mother knows good and well that I can carry my own heavy supplies…"

Edward just ignored her and continued moving into the kitchen, stopping at the sight that greeted him there. There was food everywhere. "Jesus, Bella…you expecting the Olympic Team for dinner or something?"

Bella ran right smack into his back, causing Edward's much taller body to trip forward just a little as Bella's weight was thrown against him forcefully.

"Umph…oh shit!" Her arms flailed, reaching out to grab anything that would save her from falling. That anything would be number one, Edward's left pectoral…and number two, his lower right hip. She was pretty sure she was grabbing skin under there too.

Edward gripped the box tight as he used his leg muscles to stop their fall and regain their balance together.

.

.

_She sniffed his shirt._

_He smirked._

.

.

Neither one of them moved.

.

.

"You can let go now…"

.

.

_Sniff…_

.

.

"Bella…as much as I am enjoying having your front pressed to my back…you're fingers are about to rip my skin right the fuck off under my clothes."

Realizing exactly what she was doing, Bella let go of her grip and flew to the other side of the kitchen entirely away from Edward, covering her face once again with both hands.

Edward just laughed, watching her freak out, and said, "Bella, look, I always knew you liked me but give a guy a break. Stop falling all over me…"

.

.

She laughed a little.

.

.

Now she was laughing hard.

"This is ridiculous!" She wiped her eyes with her fingers, she was laughing so hard they were leaking. "I mean…" She snorted and motioned a sloppy point in his direction, "…you, you…it hasn't even been 24 hours and I can't…"

Now she was doubled over with unchecked borderline-hysterical laughter. Edward just watched her, not sure how this was gonna pan out but loving the sound of her laugh.

His left pectoral stung just a little now that her grip was gone.

_Shit that feels good. _

He twitched.

Bella held up her hand asking for a moment to collect herself. Taking several deep breaths and straightening up her body, she leaned back against the counter by the microwave and looked at him.

_Has anyone ever died of embarrassment?_

Never in a million years did she once let herself think that he would be here…standing in her kitchen…looking at her like he wanted to pounce. She had no idea what to do. This was just so fucking confusing.

Edward could tell she was about to bolt, and he also knew it was entirely because of him. But there was no way he was leaving yet. This was way too much fun.

Switching gears, he could tell things needed to calm down for now, so he set the box on the kitchen table and said, "Look, B, I…uh," his hands moved into his front pockets as he spoke smiling wide still, "I can't seem to behave around you at all. You always were my favorite person to play around with…"

Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Whoa…that didn't come out right. I meant to say that I didn't mean make you uncomfortable, but you, uh…I mean you and I are old friends and I can't get over how much you have changed." He took a step towards her as he pulled his right hand out of his jean pocket and ran it up to pull on his hair. "You are the same but not the same…at the same time…ya know?"

Bella snorted at that and watched his face for signs of any insincerity. She saw none. Her eyes traveled a bit over his form then. He was sure was irresistible when he laid on the charm. How can one person be so sexy in just a black t-shirt and jeans?

_He probably doesn't dress like this in New York._

Bella moved a little towards her center island, trying to keep some space from him. The further away she was from him the better she could keep control of her emotions.

Edward took two more steps towards her.

She moved to the other side behind the island.

_She keeps moving away now_.

_He keeps following me!_

Spying her forgotten drink next to the sink, she changed direction. Grabbing it, she took a full mouthful, letting the hazelnut sit softly before gulping it down.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

She took another sip, and he watched the muscles in her throat working gently through its motions and his jaw tightened. An overwhelming urge to kiss her rushed through him. He would kiss her on that delicate, smooth throat, on her neck.

Trying to divert his thoughts a little, he looked around more. There were platters of cheese, grapes and strawberries, crackers, and stuffed artichoke hearts. Wine bottles and polished glasses were ready for use. Seeing the fresh bread and a colorful salad, his mouth began to water. Were those pistachio-crusted goat cheese medallions? Christ…Bella could cook! He might never leave. Suddenly his stomach betrayed him and grumbled loudly. 

Hearing him, Bella turned slightly to watch from the corner of her eyes, a small laugh ready to come out.

_Why didn't he just wait at the front door?_

His stomach grumbles again.

Bella puts her hand to her mouth trying to hold in her reaction, and she asks, "Haven't you had dinner yet?"

"No, I haven't. And believe me, my spoiled stomach can't help but react to such a fine spread. There is so much food here…having a party, B?"

She almost snorted again…almost. "You're kidding, right? I haven't thrown a party, let alone been to one, in years."

He smiled at that, his sexy dimples causing her to flush all over. Moving to the opposite side of the island, Edward leaned toward her and said, "Now, I can't help but think that's an exaggeration, Ms. Swan! I mean, what is wrong with the men in this town?"

Her heart skipped a beat.

His eyes shined, and he continued, "Their loss then, 'cause I am a sucker for a woman who can obviously cook. Since you seem abandoned for the night, how about if I help you consume some of this obscene amount of food? I can be great company when the need arises."

Without waiting for a response, he moved over to the wine at the small side bar, checking out the two different bottles. A Shiraz and a Pinot. Choosing Pinot, he showed her the label, winked and waited.

_Wait…what? _

Bella is stunned…again. What the fuck is going on here? She had daydreamed at times about this person, this _man…_and here he was, right now, in her kitchen, all dimples and winks and asking if she would like to share wine and a meal with him. She couldn't believe it!

This was Edward Cullen, voted most handsome in his senior year book…and also an old kinda-friend of hers. As offsetting as some of their most recent encounters had been, Bella found that she still couldn't deny the thought of spending the evening with him exciting.

_There is no other choice, really… _

…_fuck it…_

Moving over to him by the wine glasses, Bella picked up the cork screw and looked into his green eyes. "Okay. Seeing as how I do actually have an insane amount of food here…and seeing that I am otherwise abandoned by my partygoers… I have no choice but to accept your offer as replacement for my lost company."

Reaching across his chest, she snatched the wine bottle from his hand, surprising him with her move, and poked the cork screw through the top. A few fluid twists and the cork came out smoothly.

"But this is my house, so let me host, okay? And, you have to behave, too." She blushed at that but he could see in her brown eyes that she was dead serious.

"Yes Ma'am!" His eyes widened. He was impressed…and he could take a hint. She was not a woman who liked having situations taken out of her control. Hence, her house, her rules.

_I can do that... _

Letting her take the reins, Edward grabbed two wine glasses, holding them out as she poured the wine. His grin had a little of the Devil in it as he remarked back, "Okay. I can only promise to _try _and behave…" he stated with emphasis, his eyes flashing, "…because if you happen to have the need to throw yourself at me again I can't be held responsible for my actions." He just grinned, and kept going, "But let's have a toast now, shall we, to old school mates…um…_falling_ into each other. Cheers!" He laughs a little and then takes his first sip of the wine. The Pinot was very good…black cherry, long velvet-smooth finish…and a hint of vanilla.

_Of course… _

He surveyed their surroundings as he savored the finish. "You know, Bella, you have a very eclectic and comfortable set-up here."

Bella shook her head a little to clear her daze. What had she gotten herself into? She took a sip of her wine, enjoying the flavor, and said, "Thank you. I've lived here a pretty long time. It's very easy to accumulate things as the years go by."

He wondered what else, other than physical belongings, she'd picked up along the way. He knew the circumstances of her ex-husband. And he knew she was different now, more territorial and self-assure.

"Most came by way of rummage sales, but I like the old-feel comfort and mismatched pieces." Bella moved over to the sliding doorway to her studio. She could hear her radio still on and playing low.

Ha…_Kiss You All Over_.

Lame ass song.

She took another sip and spoke over her should to him, "I hope my girls didn't stress you out any. They can get a little out-of-control, especially when Tanya is here. They love her like an Aunt."

Edward watched her movements, thinking that no woman could be that sexy and not seem to know it.

He followed her to lean against the opposite side of the doorway, knowing she was really wondering if he was bothered that she had kids. He took a drink of the wine. "Ha! Not at all. But your oldest girl if one to watch out for I think…" He grinned as he remembered how Bella's daughter had…stared…at him…silently…, "And my line of work has forcefully and unforgivingly acclimated me to all sorts of situations, adults and children alike. Believe me when I say that in New York the adults can be just as difficult if not more so than the kids!" His smile was soft and reflective.

The wine was relaxing them both now.

"Tanya looks great, too. Who's the lucky guy in her life?"

Bella almost snorted… for the second time that evening if she was not mistaken, into her glass. Seeing him watching her again, she smiled and turned to face him, and said, "No, no, no…Tanya is not settled in any sense of the word. She has very high standards and won't stop looking until Mr. Right is found. She loves to be pampered and whoever-he-is will have to love that about her, too. Don't get me wrong. She knows how to take care of her man really well, but she just has to find the one that earns it the most."

Edward watched her as she spoke about her friend. He wondered if Bella had ever let herself be taken care of the way she needs. "Mr. Right, huh?"

His eyes bore right into her then.

His stomach grumbled again. 

Bella laughed, glad for the distraction, and said, "Let's have some dinner…settle that complaining stomach of yours." She headed to the kitchen island and grabbed two plates. He watched her as she filled them.

"I have got everything set up for dinner in the studio, and it is so nice outside tonight I hope you don't mind." Edward moved to take his plate as she offered it to him, and they headed to the patio. His mouth watered for a different reason now. The food looked fantastic.

"This lasagna smells and looks really, really good. And I can't wait to chow down on that salad." Taking a seat, he watched as Bella sat as far away from him on the patio sofa as possible. "Uh, I don't have cooties anymore, B. You don't have to sit on the other side of the moon…" he said with a twinkle in his eye, and winked at her.

She stopped mid motion, her expression morphing into one of incredulous disbelief. "Seriously…how old are you, Edward? And I am pretty sure you have the worst kind of cooties ever..."

He laughed out loud at that.

Bella could feel her face flame, but she was not going to let him get to her again tonight, so she continued with a sly smile, "And, um, my girl cooties aren't looking to get down tonight…just so you know…"

_Damn she's cute when she's like this._

She settled into her spot and twisted around to set her wine glass on the little table by the window, her dress pulling tight around her. Edward got a better glimpse of her curves, outlined by the soft fabric. Heat flashed to his groin, and this time he couldn't ignore it, biting his lip and staring at her eyes as she turned back toward him.

The look in his eyes was enough to cause Bella to freeze.

"Are you even trying to behave or do you just do that…thing…with your eyes unknowingly at all times? You're not some jerk who preys on old high-school friends, are you? I mean, you totally invite yourself to stay and you haven't stopped devouring me with your eyes since you arrived, even though you promised!" Bella crossed her legs, setting her plate in her lap and waited for his excuse at his behavior.

Edward laughed, "God, no! Look, Bella. I'm sorry…I just can't believe how beautiful you are. I mean, you're a knockout. How come you're still single? That ex-husband of yours must have done one over on you if you're still alone…"

He took a bite of the goat cheese salad. It was warm against the cool greens and tasted fantastic. He would have to remember this for his new project.

Miffed at the mention of her ex, Bella practically spit at him, "Wait a minute." Her eyes flashed now. "You can't possibly be stupid enough to open that can of worms! It is none of your business, anyway, what my personal life is like. Besides, I happen to know that you have not been such a saint in your dating habits. It seems like every time I go to your parent's shop there is some new story about some new woman and how you are 'living it up'. I mean, your mother thinks you have become a 'player' of sorts. And let's not forget in high-school how every _popular_ girl wanted to get into your pants, Edward." Bella was more than a little hot around the collar. And it seemed that she had more than just a little to say to him.

Edward had stopped chewing midway through her rant. He stared at her, realizing that, number one: she had obviously taken some scars along with her divorce and he was wrong to go there; and, number two: she knew too much about his history of dating. And who was he kidding! It was not anything he was proud of. All those women using him. He realized that he had used them, too, and it had obviously made an impression on some of the people he knew back here.

"Whoa. That was harsh." He put his hand through his hair, embarrassed, and realized that there must be some tiny part of her that still cared about him to have reacted so vehemently about it. "Hey. I didn't mean to upset you, B. We should be laughing and reminiscing. Not taking jabs at each other. My mother should also know how to keep her mouth closed."

He set his plate down and looked at her face. "Look, I know that my high school girlfriends were not so cool towards you. Especially Lauren. And I know the reasons why. But, you should know something. Until the moment I saw your face this afternoon, I never realized how much I had thought about you over the years, how much I had missed your face. Your friendship meant a lot to me then. Bella," he reached out and lifted her chin, "I always knew with you there were no tricks, no schemes. You were kind and I was attracted to that very much."

_Where is the rewind button?_

Did he just say what she thought he had said? Okay, now it was her turn to drop her jaw. Her face must have been flaming as her heart picked up a more frantic pace.

_He thought about me, too._

_This is so weird… _

"You…um…really know how to lay it on…" Could there be any more tension in the room? He probably thought that she would be putty in his hands compared to his big city girls. She was determined not to be so easily snared. "Look, uh, let's just eat our diner. My mouth gets away from me sometimes." She reached for her wine and accidentally sloshed some on his jeans across his thigh.

_Could things be any worse?_

"Oh, fuck! What is wrong with me? I am so sorry Edward!" Moving right next to him now, Bella took her napkin and, placing her free hand on his thigh, she wiped at his jeans frantically with the other.

It was too much. "No, it's fine, B. Don't worry about it…" Edward squirmed, both hands raised in the air, one still holding his glass of wine.

"No, no. I need to get it out or it will stain for sure." She began rubbing the napkin back and forth across his upper thigh and then pressing down firmly with her entire hand to soak up the wine.

Her breast lightly brushed against his side.

_So fucking soft... _

Edward groaned a little.

"Stop your moaning, Edward…If you care that much about your stupid jeans then I will replace…" She rubbed harder now.

"Bella! Bella! Just…you need to…stop…" He set his glass down on the table next to him and, grabbing her hands, he stared into her eyes and warned, "If you still expect me to behave, B, then I would suggest you stop doing that…now…"

**a/n…this chapter was a challenge but so much fun to write…hope you laughed a little….let me hear about it….xxx jess**


	7. Chapter 7

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 7**

BELLA FROZE. Looking up into his face, his green eyes were dark and _very _dangerous. She could feel his hands gripping hers. Slowly he began rubbing her palms with his thumbs. White heat shot from his fingers straight to her core. Her breath stopped completely. She panicked_._

Shooting straight up and off of the couch, she turned around and smacked her forehead with both hands, still gripping the ruined napkin in her fingers. There must be something seriously wrong with her if she really thought this would go well.

Edward just watched her, realizing he might have just fucked up…royally.

Bella whipped around and faced him, and if looks could kill he would be a dead man…or a least missing an appendage judging by the tick in her beautiful brown eye.

_She's, uh…really pissed._

Shifting back and forth in anger, she spoke, "Look, Edward, this is ridiculous. I mean…fuck…you can't just say things like that…like, at all." She lowered one arm from her head to point at him, "Dinner's over, Rico. Just…stay there, okay? I'm going to get my checkbook and pay Mrs. Cullen, and then you are going to leave my house…"

Storming away from him, Edward watched her ass as she went. How could he not.

He could hear her cursing at him still.

The corner of his mouth rose up in a smirk.

How did he get to this moment in time? One minute he had been stacking boxes, the next minute he had become a little obsessed with her, if he really wanted to admit the truth, and he had no control over his actions any more.

She's fantastic.

Beautiful.

_Bella_.

Like a gale force wind, Bella blew into the kitchen and spied her purse. Rummaging through its contents, she couldn't see her checkbook. "Shit, where is it!" Digging down deep, she found it and pulled it out quickly only to have it get caught and fumble from her fingers to the wood floor along with her little candy bag full of cherry sours.

"Fuck!"

She bent down and quickly swiped them up and tossed both on the counter top, resting her hands there for just a moment. Then she felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand on end, and the next thing she felt was Edward…standing so close right behind her…with both his hands on the counter top on either side of hers …his breath breathing right into her right ear and down her neck.

"You've got a dirty mouth, you know that?" He words were a whisper almost, said so low and deep she almost didn't hear him.

…_holy shit…_

Stunned, Bella whipped her head around to look at his face, about to tell him to back the fuck off, "Edward, get the _fu-mpff-_"

He swooped in giving her one thorough but quick, hard kiss.

All rational thinking just left the building.

She just looked at him...and blinked.

Edward held still and waited, his breath leaving him in quick heavy gusts as he stared at her.

Then Bella did something she never thought in a million years she'd ever do. Turning around to face him, she reached up gripping Edward's hair with both her hands and pulled him down to her lips for the most erotic kiss of his life. She molded her lips to his, sliding them back and forth and savoring the sensation, making Edward moan. Then she took his lower lip between her teeth, pulling and sucking just a little. He groaned, his control instantly snapping as his arms moved around her at her waist and he reflexively pressed her back against the kitchen counter.

He swept her lips with his tongue. Bella whimpered. The kiss turned savage. She gripped his hair tighter and opened her mouth to let him inside. The next thing they knew, they were wild. Edward pressed against her with his entire body now, but it didn't seem to relieve anything.

Her hand left his sexy hair and ran down his neck to rub his chest through his t-shirt. He felt so good.

Edward just kept kissing her, mindless. She was driving him crazy. Her lips were so soft, so perfect. Her taste was pure torture against his senses. She moaned as he released her lips and moved his mouth hungrily across her check to her neck, leaving a wet trail.

"You are so sweet...I always knew it..." he breathed against her flesh. His hands slid down her sides to her hips, feeling her curves. "So sexy…" He gripped her there and rounded one hand around so that he could feel that taunting ass of hers, his fingers shaking with need.

Bella was entranced. Her mind reeled. She was not sure what was happening anymore, but she was sure she didn't want it to stop.

Licking her neck and sucking slightly, Edward's hand caressed her ass roughly, griping her hard and pulling her against him. He knew she could feel exactly what her effect on him had caused.

"Oh god," she gasped.

At that he raised his head to stare into her dark chocolate eyes. She is flushed and her eyelids low and hooded.

_Fucking sexy…_

In that moment he knew exactly what Bella needed. It was what he needed, too. It was making him insane.

He lowered his head to kiss her again, slow and deep this time, possessing her lips. Her fingers gripped harder at him. He kissed her over and over, trusting his tongue into her mouth and twirling it with hers, all the while mimicking the same movement with his hips down below.

"Mmm," Bella moaned right into his mouth, feeling his hard cock pressed right against her lower stomach. He continued to devour her as he pressed her hard against the counter, the hand still holding her waist moving up through her long soft hair to hold the back of her nape as he kept going.

Her ears started to ring.

Giving her ass one last squeeze, Edward moved his hand from her behind and up her body to her neck, just barely touching her, feeling her softness. He stroked up and over her shoulder and down her arm to her ribcage, then he repeated the caress, all the while his body pressed against her, letting her feel him completely as he continued to take her mouth.

Bella wanted him…so badly she didn't know what to do next. She let her fingers run around his waist to the top of his jeans, and lifting up his shirt a bit, she dipped one finger inside his boxers, suggestively teasing him, and Edward dropped his forehead to hers, expelling his breath and letting her know he liked it…a lot. He smiled at her briefly, savage now as his green eyes became dark, dangerous…and serious.

"I want more, B." His voice sounded ragged.

"Please…" she begged.

He looked down and watched as he moved his hands to slide up her ribcage towards her breasts.

_Fuck, her tits are awesome…_

He circles both with his palms, tormenting her a little and Bella gasped, whispering urgently for more, "Pease…please, Edward!" She panted as she strained to him.

His restraint broke and he cupped her breasts, squeezing firmly, grazing his thumbs roughly across each hard peak, torturing her through her dress. Her nipples were pebble hard waiting for his fingers. Her breath shuttered out of her mouth as heat flashed to her center. She grabbed his ass with both hands, trying to get him closer. Edward groaned and rotated his hips a little then, grinding his aching cock against her, making her gasp and strain towards him.

Crying out, she wrapped one leg around his calf as he continued his torture, "Oh fuck, yes!" Involuntarily, she arched, pressing against him, wanting more, her inner muscles clamping together tightly with need, her head spinning. She hadn't felt such yearning, such aching between her thighs in so long. He was so huge and so hard against her softness. She was a throbbing mass of need!

_Jesus, I wish I was naked…_

Edward was possessed, moving one hand back to that fucking sexy ass of hers and holding her to him. He began a rhythm, rubbing against her hotness, pinching her nipple lightly, plumping her breast through her dress, then stroking and soothing it, never loosening his grip. Kissing her over and over, delving into her hot, wet mouth. His hips moved with hers in a rhythm neither could deny.

"…calling. Please leave a message at the beep."

_Beeeep._

All movement stopped and suddenly Bella gasped for breath, trying to regain herself as she heard Rosey on the answering machine. It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown right into her face.

Remembering who she was and what she was doing, Bella almost cried her anger. "Oh my God! What are we doing?" Bella pushed at his chest. "I can't believe…!" She shrieked and shoved past him, heading into the living room, angry and embarrassed at her behavior. How could she have lost control so easily?

_That man is bad news_.

Edward shifted and sighed as her stared at her counter top, trying to calm his hormones down. He saw the little plastic candy bag filled with red candy.

_She still eats those…_

Swiping the bag and shoving it into his back pocket, he turned and followed her, albeit a little slowly due to conditions down south.

He said behind her "Bella, it was just kissing…and you needed to be kissed too…fucking badly from what I can tell…and I don't think that you minded very much!" Head still reeling, he followed still, watching her back. He could tell by the stiffness of her spine that she was blocking him out again, and he didn't like the way it made him feel.

Approaching the staircase she stopped, whirling on him, still huffing. She stuttered a little, "Just s-stop right there…"

Edward stopped and stood still as he wiped at the corner of his mouth with his thumb where her mouth had just been.

_Don't you dare fucking look at those lips, Swan!_

Keeping her eyes focused on his, she pointed at him with no rhyme or reason, angry with disbelief and trying to keep him in his place. "We just made out." Her hand were everywhere and nowhere as she ranted. "Edward, we just fucking made out!" He took a step towards her. "No, no. You…you just keep your…your…magic hands away from me…" She said it like it was the worst thing in existence.

He barked out a laugh.

She was ready to kill him.

"Fucking hell, Edward! What the hell was _that_? You did _not_ have my permission to do that!" She looked at him incredulously, "I'm not some bimbo who lets strange men take advantage of her in her kitchen! I haven't seen you in over a decade, Edward. A decade! And you come in here…and…do that…with me…"

She was on the verge of losing her shit and she didn't really know why. But she just kept going, the words out of her control now, "Oh, I know what you are thinking. You probably think this brief-if-not-already-over reunion would be more fun if you could get into my pants, huh…" she paused to take a deep breath, "…but I'm not game for that, buster! No sir-ee bob!" She stood there with hands on hips, staring at his ridiculously handsome face fully expecting him to get angry back at her.

He didn't. Instead he just stood there watching her, and then he smiled and decided she was just not used to feeling a man's hands on her anymore. Letting out his breath, he moved closer again much to her dismay, crowding her to keep her off balance, not accepting...whatever she was dishing out.

Looking into her eyes again, he said knowingly, "Um, Bella...don't forget it takes two to tango...and, I am not some strange man." Taking a deep breath for calmness he continued, "Come on, B! You and I both know it." He paused, reaching up to her long soft hair, "And I have never once thought of you as any sort of bimbo…as you put it…"

A hint of disgust mirrored in his tone. He was a little angry now, too, all of a sudden. What kind of person did she think he was? A pimp? A man-whore? Give a guy some credit…

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You know, Bella, I have never forgotten the first time I noticed you in high school. So quiet and nice and pretty." It was almost said with regret.

Edward lifted his head a bit and said huskily, looking straight into her eyes, "And now I have run into you twice in one day… and, well…I have to say this has been a very memorable day too, if not a dangerous one. Fair warning, sweetheart, 'cause I don't believe that our reunion is near over yet…"

_Sweetheart?_ _Oh no he didn't…_

Bella gave a fake little laugh. "Oh, I see it all clear as day now. You need a little tender loving care while all your playmates are up north without you?"

_Here we go again…_

She kept on, "I'm…I'm not here for your part-time amusement, Edward Cullen, and I'll have you know that not all us girls get sucker-punched by that fuck-hot jaw and sex hair you got goin' on…"

Edward's smile was huge.

_Oh great! Why don't you just tell him how fucking sexy he is and get it over with! _

Taking a deep breath and ignoring his closeness, she spat out in embarrassed anger, "Look, I definitely think that this evening is over and I wouldn't want to keep you from wherever you should have been headed in the first place. Just leave Edward. I need to return my daughter's call." With that, Bella maneuvered around him as carefully as she could to the front door, opening it wide for his exit. "And please tell your mother to bill my credit account at the store…and give her a thank you for the _delivery service._..ha!" The sarcasm was thick.

So sassy, he thought. She just loved trying to taking the wind out of his sail. But his sail was pretty fucking big.

Walking slowing to the door, he smiled and said, "Okay, have it your way Bella. I will leave now but don't even try to tell me you're not gonna be thinking about me and my...what did you say?" He eyes danced, "Oh yeah, my fuck-hot jaw...and my sex hair...among other things tonight." With that said, he took one last long look down her curves. He still couldn't believe that her body had just been completely and totally pressed to his…the girl from his dreams. A full grown woman now. No, this definitely wasn't over.

"Have a good time dreaming about me." With a devilish smile and a quick turn he stepped onto the front porch heading to his vehicle.

Bella followed him out quickly and practically yelled at him, "Why you arrogant, single-minded, um, um, presumptuous, uh…cow head!" Realizing what she was doing, she glanced down her street to see if anyone had heard her. Seeing no one about, she turned marched back inside her house without looking at Edward again and shut the door with a solid click.

Letting her back rest against the door, her fingers traveled automatically to her swollen lips.

Somehow she knew she had not seen the last of Sexy Edward Cullen.

And she also knew that she had no clue on earth what to do about it...

**a/n…bella needs to chillax...and edward, i am not sure what he needs yet...and what the hell is with swiping the red candy?...*pretends not to know***

**...i want to make a special thank you to all of you who continue to read cherry sours...and especially to those who take the time to leave a review...**

**...this chapter was soooooo much fun to write...let me know what you think about it please...it's true what they say...review are like love...please give some...it's easy...it's fun...and i guarantee it will add months to your life for each one...*smiles*...come on peeps...it only takes a few seconds...let 'er rip!...ha...you know what i mean...**

**xxx jess**


	8. Chapter 8

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 8**

HAVING SPENT the better part of the morning windsurfing, Edward sat on his board, looking out at the people covering the man-made beach. He had never seen such a crowd here before. Of course he hadn't been here in a decade or more. It's no wonder things were different. Bella was different, too. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Hell, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours and he was lusting after her like she had been stringing him along for months.

Fuck!

He had to break things off with Victoria ASAP! But that was a situation he would rather run from than face. She was not going to take it well. And he needed to be prepared for an attack of some sort from her. Unless…

He would have to work fast!

"_Oh, Edward_." Someone sang-song his name.

Instantly he was taken back in time to a place he didn't want to revisit. He cringed as realization struck, "Oh, Eddie Baby…over here, it's me…Lauren…Lauren Stanley!"

He finally saw her, jumping up and down and waving at him to see her.

Oh fuck no…

He dropped his chin to his chest, thinking this was the last person on earth that he wanted to see. "Oh, Eddie…" He looked up at her through his long wet lashes. She waved and jumped up and down, then started running down the beach in his direction.

There was nowhere for him to hide. He reluctantly waved back, as small a wave as he could muster.

"Hey, Eddie, I just knew I would run into you one of these days. And to think it would be at our old stomping ground, too!" Lauren waived again, this time like she was waiving to her lost lover.

_Shit! _

Maybe he had stayed in this town too long already.

He looked up and she was still there. Her fake blonde hair and her fake big boobs. She hadn't changed at all from the looks of her. Overly accessorized and making a spectacle of herself. She had an entourage with her, too, from the looks of things.

Disgusting!

He began slowly paddling his way towards her, wishing he were anywhere but there.

"Hey there, _baby_! I knew we would meet again!" Lauren jumped up and down as he approached. She looked at him like he was her first meal in days. She continued, almost yelling, "We'll have to go to dinner tonight, your treat, and catch up on all those years we missed together. I know this wonderful little place, fine dining of course, that will give us plenty of privacy to get…_reacquainted_," Lauren smiled and rushed to the edge of the water and away from her troupe.

Reluctantly getting off his board, he walked out of the water and greeted her with an awkward hand-shake. Obviously this wasn't to her liking. The next thing he knew, Edward was being grasped fully around his middle by his ex-girlfriend, who evidently didn't remember that their breakup had been a very bad one.

The feel of her skin made him cold and nauseous.

"Lauren," Edward began, grasping her arms and carefully disengaging her from around his waist, "I, uh…how have you been? I was just getting ready to pack it up for the day, uh, so if you don't mind…it was good to see you…" Edward turned to leave but Lauren jotted around him, effectively stopping his retreat.

"Oh, Eddie. You wouldn't leave a girl stranded at the beach now, would you? And besides, I am not taking no for an answer!" As she said this she ran her finger down his still wet sternum, making him shiver with revulsion. "It will be just like old times. We can eat a wonderful dinner," she batted her eye-lashes, "and then get close and personal."

_Fuck that!_

How was he going to get out of this mess without bursting her bubble? What he really couldn't understand was how could there even be any bubble. She had accused him of cheating on her their Freshman year at college with a classmate of his and had caused such a scene in public that he had ended up yelling at the top of his lung that he despised her and didn't know why he had ever thought they were compatible. Lauren had yelled back that she only dated him in high school because he was a jock and that his brain was clearly well below par for the course.

Looking around as if he was trying to find the right words laying on the beach somewhere, he gave up and finally said the first thing that came to his mind, "Look, Lauren. I really am late for…for…"

He stopped talking as he saw something, or someone, familiar down the beach. That someone had a sketch pad and a big sun hat and was watching him and Lauren with mild interest along with everyone else on the beach.

_Bella._

He grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"…I, uh, I'm late for my, uh, fiancé! Yeah, that's it! So, you see, we can't possibly have dinner this evening because I am having dinner with her…uh…every night for the rest of my life."

Edward heaved a relieved sigh. He couldn't believe that he had said such a thing, but desperate situations brought desperate answers.

Lauren froze at his words, dropping her hands to her waist in tight fists. She had the distinct feeling that Mr. Eddie Cullen was lying to her just to get rid of her.

_We'll see about that. _

She just knew that their destinies would be intertwined again.

Oozing with niceness, she said, "Oh, really! Well, I don't believe you. I mean, if you are engaged then where is she…" she glanced down at his ring finger, and then raised her eyebrow at him, "…and where is your engagement ring? If you were my man I would never leave your side. You're just trying to get back at me, Eddie." She put her hands back on his chest and leaned into him, making Edward squirm in distaste.

Grabbing her wrists and removing them a second time from his body, Edward said, "Look, Lauren. I don't have time to convince you, so I'll make this short and sweet." Taking a deep breath, Edward looked back to where Bella lay reclining under a tree, and pointed, "She's right there, and I'm afraid that I have to be going now…" Edward turned around and grabbed his board, heading down the beach toward Bella.

_Please, God, don't let Lauren follow me._

xxCSxx

UNDER THE shade of her favorite tree, Bella sat quietly, sketching the water and the people enjoying it. It had turned out to be a relaxing, lazy Monday morning. Tanya had called early to let her know the girls were doin' fine. Of course she really wanted to hear all the juicy details of last night with Mr. McKiss Me, but Bella wasn't quite in the mood to share her evening yet. She was still a little confused and upset as to how she had let her guard down so easily.

It was just like she was back in high school and she couldn't quite hide her attraction for him. Lord!He was handsome…and sexy…and…_and _off limits! She shouldn't be having any sort of thoughts about him now. She knew he was a player…had heard it first hand from his mother even!

If Bella knew what was good for her she would hide in her house until Edward left town and headed back to New York.

But tonight was the showing at the diner. She couldn't hide even if she wanted to. And Edward's parents would be there, too.

What if Edward showed up unexpectedly?

God, please let everything go smoothly.

It wasn't very often she got a showing, and to have him there would be awfully nerve-racking. But who was she kidding. There was no way on earth, just because she had run into him twice yesterday and he had stolen a few kisses from her…okay, okay, it was way more than a few kisses and they weren't really stolen…but it would be utterly absurd to think that she would run into him again.

But something deep down inside made Bella wish he'd come looking for her and…and, just fucking do something…but what?

He had smelled so good.

Spice. Like her grandfather's Old Spice soap.

She closed her eyes and let the breeze wisp through her loose hair, softly stirring them to motion. She could hear a commotion off in the near distance and tried to ignore it…which became impossible.

Sitting up straight, Bella glanced down the beach, frowning and squinting. Then she saw a large male form jogging towards her.

She couldn't see clearly.

He appeared to be dragging a surf board type structure behind him…and there was someone following him…intently trying to keep up.

Her eyes bugged out.

_Oh, God! Why this, why him, why now?_

As Edward approached Bella, he took one long look down her curves. Man, she took his breath away. Her bikini was just right for her figure, covering all the important parts and letting him see most of everything else. The gold and brown fabric enhanced her healthy frame and the ties at her hips caused X-rated thoughts to rush through his mind.

Her sunhat was the perfect choice for her introverted self. It provided complete shade from the sun as well as hiding her from prying eyes, or so she probably thought. How could anyone possibly ignore how stunning and sexy she was?

_This is going to be fun…_

Smiling to himself, Edward continued to jog towards Bella, shaking his hair back and forth to get rid of the excess water, trying to catch her off guard a little.

He had a very healthy body and had enjoyed a woman's admiration more than once.

He hoped that would work on Bella.

Clearly realizing that it is Edward running towards her now, Bella's mouth dropped open and her heart skipped a beat.

_Does he fucking do that on purpose!_

_Where the hell did he come from?_

Pure male sexuality rippled off him. His torso was so perfectly formed she almost winced at his beauty. He was so damn sexy! His small matting of chest hair was just thick enough to tease her fingertips into itching awareness. She suddenly wanted very badly to run her fingers through its texture…and maybe pull…

And, holy shit look at that sexy as hell B! His swim trunks hung so freaking low it was almost obscene…

Her thighs clamped together.

_Don't look at the happy-trail…don't look! _

_Oh, god…I looked at the happy-trail…_

Forcing eyes up, she looked at his face and noticed that he was motioning with his eyes pleadingly for her to look behind him.

_What was it with all of the eye-motioning lately? _

She peered around Edward…but not before admiring those strong thighs of his...

"No…it can't be _you…," _squealed a voice so shrill with disbelief and horror, there was only one person it could belong to…_Lauren Stanley. _

Bella thought that her morning couldn't possibly be more wrecked.

Looking back at Edward with angry eyes, she hefted herself up, showing him through with her body language just how pissed off she was! How could he be so stupid as to bring Lauren Stanley within fifty feet from her? The idiot obviously had no sense at all.

"_Hey there, Honey_." Edward saw Bella's response and tried to be as fiancée-ish as he knew how, "I thought you were going to wait for me over by my trailer?" Edward said loudly as he came up to her. Panting a bit, he reached for her and pulled her to him, planting one wet kiss right on her neck, making her squeal unexpectedly.

Bella instinctively tried to push him away. But he was ready for that and put his arm around her back and grabbed her hip, pulling her snugly to his side and getting her warm dry skin wet in the process.

He leaned close and whispered, "If you were ever my real friend, Bella Swan, you will have no problem pretending that you are my fiancé right now, alright? Whatever happens next just don't forget that we are friends!"

Then, pulling her tight to him, he turned them suddenly and they faced Lauren, together.

Bella was stunned and speechless, still feeling his lips where they had kissed against her neck. She thought she must be losing her mind.

Edward was smiling widely, not really knowing or caring what happened next, just loving the feel of her sun-warmed flesh pressed against him.

Lauren looked like she had a foul taste in her mouth.

"Lauren, you remember Bella from high school, don't you? We've, ah, been together for some time now."

"Hey." Bella gave a little wave.

"Yeah…" Lauren frowned.

Edward ran his hand down Bella's hip possessively, suggestively, trying to show Lauren just where and with whom his interests were focused. "It seems that I just couldn't forget her after high school…even in the Big Apple. She made it hard on me though, right love?"

Edward bent and picked Bella up around the waist, making her squeal as he swung her around once. Lauren's mouth puckered in distaste.

Putting Bella down but keeping his arms around her waist tightly, he continued mischievously, taking note of Bella's pale face and wide eyes. "Oh, _sweetheart_…I know you're tired after last night but at least say hello to our old schoolmate."

Edward smiled widely, insinuating to Lauren just what _last night _meant by moving his hands to Bella's lower back and hip, massaging lightly there as he pressed her practically naked body, for all intents and purposes, flush against his wet body.

Her vision blurred.

Speechless, Bella looked at Edward and then at Lauren, and strangely enough, somehow seeing the distaste on Lauren's face made Bella snap out of her trance. She would get back at Edward later, but right now, all she could think about was the satisfaction of getting a jab at Lauren for all those hurtful things she had done back in school. And she certainly did not want her in the vicinity of Mr. Kiss-Me-Cullen.

Her freak is so on!

Placing both of her hands on his upper chest, Bella slid her fingers slowly through Edward's chest hair and up around his neck and then looked straight into his surprised green eyes.

The contact of their bodies took her by surprise as she let out a small gasp. Breathless and pressed full against him she whispered loud so Lauren could hear, "Alright, sugar, as long as you promise a repeat performance…"

Edward reaction was instant, his body went still…in several places as his breath whooshed out of his lungs. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest were driving him crazy.

She caught him a little off guard.

Sneaking a side-ways glance at her nemesis, Bella stood on her tip-toes and began to place light, sexy little kisses all around Edward's parted lips.

His heart stopped beating.

He had the strongest impulse to throw Bella over his shoulder and take her to his car and have his way with her. Her naked, warm flesh was driving him mad and if he had to suffer much more of her soft, luscious body pressed against his then the whole beach may just get a glimpse of Eddie, Jr.

_He had most definitely underestimated Bella._

Bella couldn't believe she was kissing Edward Cullen for the second time in less than twenty-four hours! Even in the presence of others she was not immune to the taste of him and how his body felt against hers.

Watching them, Lauren's mouth hung open in disbelief. She snapped it shut and cleared her throat, "Oh…" malice was thick on her tongue, "…my God! I can't believe it! Who would have thought the high-school hunk would be with the ugly duckling..." Looking down her nose at Bella, she sneered, "You know, I always figured you as being a loner your entire life, Bella, but it looks like someone has taken pity on you."

At that insult, Bella stopped her kisses and looked at Lauren, pretending to have forgotten she was even there still, "Oh, Lauren! I almost forgot you were there." She wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and pressed harder against him, trying not to succumb to old habits and flee…but also because she needed his strength to continue with this lie. Giving Lauren the once over, Bella said flatly, "I thought you would have trapped some poor fellow into marriage by now and be fat, barefoot and pregnant, with a herd of crying, spoiled kids swaddling behind you…"

Feeling Edward's chest tighten with mirth, Bella looked up at him, whispering for his ears only, "You better chime in here, buster, or you are going to regret this for the rest of your natural life…"

He didn't think he could ever regret those sexy little kisses or her body pressed against his. He was going to have a hard time focusing on anything else the rest of the day. However, at the feel of her soft foot digging mercilessly into the top of his own larger one, Edward decided this would be the opportune time to try.

"Hey, look, Lauren. It was nice running into you again, but I think it is time for _my fiancé _and me to head back to my place. After all, we have a _long_ evening in store for us, so, ah…you know…" Edward let it hang in the air with that and, putting his arms around Bella's waist, he began to turn with her but was yet again stopped in his tracks.

"My, my," Lauren said, walking a circle around them, her anger at being rejected blatant. "I have to say that you two are just right for each other. One a pea-brained moose and the other his side-kick mule. I don't have time for this anyway." Trying to save face, Lauren poked her finger at Edward's muscular arm, saying with slanted eyes, "If you thought for one minute back there, Mr. Edward Cullen, that you were going to get into my pants again, you have got another thing coming!" Turning to Bella, she continued, "Hope you have a _bomb_ of a showing tonight, you no-talent introvert!" With that Lauren put her hand up in the air, as if dismissing them from her presence, and headed back down the beach to where her entourage dutifully waited, walking so fast she kicked sand up her behind.

Edward couldn't help laughing now, and Bella took this opportunity the really smash his foot with hers.

"For fucks sake," he yelped, as quietly as he could. He didn't want their unwanted friend looking back in their direction.

Disengaging their bodies, Bella fumed, "How could you do that to me, Edward? I can't believe you are that stupid." She fumed. "Wait, actually I can believe it. And stop looking at me that way!" Edward rubbed his foot and smiled at her. The kind of smile that said he knew she was really on his team.

"Now, sweetheart, I know you are cranky from my lovin', but try to remember we have a big night ahead of us. That should cheer you up!" He laughed out loud at the expression on her face. Pure frustration and exasperation. It was almost too easy to get her goat. He couldn't help himself she was so damn sexy.

"Edward Cullen, if you think I enjoyed any of that, that…that LIE you included me in, you must be a pea-brained moose! Number one, I am a local and if word gets around you'll be up to here in trouble…and…and number two, I am a parent, a role model, and I cannot be setting that kind of example for my girls." Bella twirled around him and began furiously gathering her things.

"Someone I know could have seen us and asked my kids or Tanya, or even your parents about it! Did you ever think of any of that, Mr. No-Brain?" She was fuming and flinging sand haphazardly into the air as she furiously began to throw her things into her bag.

That stung and she was right. He hadn't thought about any possible repercussions. She had put a spell on him and he obviously couldn't control himself.

Bella started toward her car and Edward followed, not wanting her to be angry, "Look. I couldn't help myself, B. She just appeared out of nowhere and she was touching me and, and, well I panicked. I had to get rid of her and I saw you down here…it just came out." Edward could not help but smile despite her rage.

She didn't even turn around. Just continued on to her Jeep, throwing her stuff in the back-end.

Shit. She was really pissed! Edward put his hand through his hair, frustrated, and realized he needed a different tactic.

Gently grabbing Bella's arm as she stepped to open her door, he turned her and pressed her up against the side of the vehicle, holding her still.

"Look, I don't want you to be angry at me, B. I was in a spot and I made a mistake." Placing his hands on either side of her on the car to trap her, Edward looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Can't you forgive me and try to see how it happened?"

She tried to push out of his arms, muttering, "I can't understand why you thought it was okay to tell anyone, let alone Lauren Stanley, that we are _engaged_." She realized that he wouldn't budge and stopped pushing against him, looking up at his face instead with pleading eyes. "People know me in this town, Edward!" She started to squirm and fight again, her body rubbing and bumping against his. He was not immune to it either, feeling his cock begin to get hard against her body.

Suddenly Bella stopped all movement completely. He knew she could feel it against her stomach. It was evident in the way she was breathing. He knew she was just as aware of him as he was of her. He smiled and thought she couldn't hide from him now.

"Bella, I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you, sweetheart, o.k.?" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, still holding her prisoner with his body.

"Stop calling me sweetheart!" Bella shrieked.

Ignoring her he continued, remembering a part of what Lauren had said a moment ago, "Look. Let me help you at your showing tonight. And then I can take you out for dinner afterwards. It's the least I can do after barging in on your evening last night." He bent close then, breathing her scent, and continued, "And, who knows…maybe we can, um, work out our differences."

The arrogant devil!

He must think he had her wrapped around his finger now. Well, she would show him! She was not going to let any man force her life into disarray again. Especially not Mr. McStupid here. He had just done the most unbelievably unwise thing any person could do who knew her even just a tiny bit.

Lauren Stanley, in the flesh…say no more.

Oh, man! Someone needed to smack him in his head for his brainlessness! And he'd made another crucial mistake. He'd gotten too close to this angry peacock and he was gonna get pecked!

Still trapped between his arms, Bella turned her head quickly and bit down on his earlobe, causing him to yelp in pain. She smiled sour-sweet and said, "Even if I did have a show tonight I wouldn't invite you if you were the last man in Texas. And besides, why would you want to be there anyway? Or are you just playing some cruel game with me. For all I know you and Lauren are in cahoots together."

She was on a roll now and there was no stopping her. "And, you are nothing but bad new…first you cause me to fall off a ladder, then girls-night gets ruined and my feast goes to waist, and now…now you have brought back all those unwanted feelings from high-school!" Looking at both of his arms crossly, she glared at him wordless letting him know that he should release her immediately from her prison if he valued certain parts of his person.

Sensing a serious change of mood, he conceded, but only a little, taking a half-step back and letting one arm fall down to his hip. Suddenly all pretenses were off.

Snorting slightly, Edward looked Bella dead in the face, his eyes flashing green sparks as he shifted his weight square in front of her. "I've had enough of your tough act, B. This is me, Edward. Remember? The boy who used to steal your cherry sours from your backpack in high school."

_What?_

Suddenly the wind in her sail disappeared. Dawning struck. "Um, what? Wait, that was you?" Bella exclaimed, sudden realization clear. Exasperated, she shrieked, "Do you know how many times I tried to figure that one out? Do you? God, I'm such a dork. How could I not know it was you? You must have gotten such a kick out of watching me react to that." Bella was furious. More furious than she had ever been before. Even more, she felt hurt knowing that he had played tricks on her. She thought it was Lauren this whole time. How could she ever have trusted him in school?

Seeing that wary glare in her eyes, he tried to explain, "That's not the way it was meant, B. I was just playing with you because you were interesting and nice and cool. Not because I wanted to be cruel." Edward was beginning to fume now, too. She was constantly trying to make him out as the bad guy. "I think you already know that, too, but for some reason you need to be mad at me. Well, let me tell you something. You are not so innocent yourself and I think we both know why you are trying to sabotage this," he motioned quickly between them, "_thing_ going on between us!"

Her eyes popped wide open at that, and she repeated his words in disbelief, "This _thing_ going on between us?" She was incredulous. He had the nerve to think he understood what she thought, what her life was like! "There is no '_thing'_ going on between us, Edward! We accidentally see each other a few times after how-ever many years…and you suddenly think that there is a _thing_ between us?"

Now it was her turn to poke…right in his chest. "You need a reality check, bub." Bella stepped forward and poked him hard again with her fingertip, and Edward backed up a bit, completely surprised.

_Ah, yes. He had completely underestimated her, no doubt!_

Her eyes blazing dark fire, she said with confidence, "First of all, I'm not looking for any '_thing' _going on between _anyone_. Number two, I would not be interested in you if you were the brother of Johnny Depp. And thirdly, I don't need anyone coming around here thinking he can be a hero or something like that, because that is abso-fucking-lutely NOT what I need!" Her hands were everywhere. "I'm sure you have plenty of New York girls to go back to, so don't waste my time anymore, Edward." She poked him hard again one last time, aiming for the same spot, and he had to rub himself where it smarted.

_So…she was a force to be reckoned with! _

They each just stood there, breaths huffing a bit, waiting for the other to say something. She noticed the way he looked at her, with something close to understanding in his eyes, and it scared her. She wanted to poke him twenty more times.

"Look, Edward, I am not looking for complications, and you, I think, are definitely a complication I can't afford. So, just, ah, forget about any getting together of any kind here. I don't need the hassle. Just stay out of my life and leave me alone."

With that, Bella turned and jumped into her Jeep, fastening the seat belt and left Edward standing there in the parking lot, somewhat bemused.

As she drove away, he felt the uneasiness in his heart. It was clear that Bella didn't think she needed anyone in her life. How wrong is that?

He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice; and he didn't like that one bit he realized. There was no doubt that he would be the man to break through her walls, make her feel like a true woman again, in every sense of the word.

First things first, though. He needed to find a copy of the Weekly Chronicle and then make a few important phone calls. If he wanted to make an impression on Bella the best way he knew how, aside from physical contact, he needed to network a little…

**a/n…this chapter is my favorite so far for personal reasons, of course…let's just say that it mirrors a lot of what i experienced in the day… **

…**and thanks for reading…please leave a review…it help get the creative juices flowing you know…xxx jess**


	9. Chapter 9

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 9**

EDWARD TURNED the corner and pulled onto the Drag, heading through town towards his parent's house. There was no way to count the number of times he'd traveled these same roads, going to his fiends' houses or heading out on a Friday night to watch the football game and cruise the streets. He remembered how much he'd wanted to leave this small town and head for success and the big city. And that's just what he'd done. But Georgetown was changing. There were small suburbs know, and huge corporate chain stores were beginning to litter the outskirts of town.

People used to have to drive to Round Rock or even into Austin to get certain goods they couldn't get here. Not anymore. But there was still that part of town he grew up in and respected. The heart of his past. It still existed in a little shell, safe and practically untouched by age and change.

Picking up his cell, he dialed New York and waited for Jackson to answer.

"Sun Devils & Co., Jackson Lutz, Company Manager, speaking." Jackson's voice was raspy and low.

_Damn he sounds exhausted._

He had obviously been putting in some overtime now that Edward was back home for a while.

"Hey man, it's me. How you hangin' in up there, bro?" Edward and Jackson had gone to the same business college together. After being teamed up for their sophomore class project, they had become strong fast friends, each having a great deal of respect for what the other was capable of doing.

Jackson was from the Northeast coast, Jersey City, NJ, and was one tough mother fucker. There couldn't be a more perfect partner for running two existing restaurants and the beginnings of a third.

"Same old thing man, except I haven't slept for more than three hours during any given night since your dad's heart attack. The restaurants are hoppin' though." You could hear Jackson yawn through the phone.

"But what could I do? Let your mom take care of everything by herself? You just tell her that if she could find any spare time to make me a batch of those banana coconut brownies, I would do anything she asked me to do for the rest of my life!" He chuckled but then remembered something.

"No seriously, man. Your girlfriend, if that's what you are still calling her, is making life very difficult around here. It seems that while you are away _Victoria Denali _comes out to play…if you get my drift. She's been showing up at _The Blue Sage _and _Brazil_ every night with a least five to ten guests, and she expects the staff to obey her demands immediately, no matter how busy they already are. Some of the waiters and one bartender have threatened to quit because of this, already." Jackson let out his breath slowly, continuing, "I hate to say it, bro, but you need to get rid of her ass now. She's bringing bad news for Sun Devils & Co. We can't let a…_pardon my French…_ 'little pussy'… get in the way of all our hard work, can we?"

Jackson looked up as he sat in his chair and waited for Edward's response, waiving briefly as their Assistant Manager-slash-Staff Captain, Nikki Greene, walked in to his office.

There were two words for her: Stunning and Warrior.

_Damn broad looks too good for her own good today._

Nikki had worked for Sun Devils & Co. for six years now and literally did all the ugly work. She performed all the hiring interviews and oversaw weekly schedules as well as all the front-of-house ordering. The entire wait-staff loved her.

She waved the invoices in his face and motioned for him to start signing then now.

Jackson gave her a mock glare and couldn't help glancing down at her ass as she turned around and left to room.

He shook his head back and forth, trying to remember what he was doing.

_Ah yes…Ms. Denali… _

Dead silence met him on the other end of the line still.

Edward was furious. How could she think that she was that important to him, or was she just so spoiled that she thought she could do whatever whenever. Fuck. He had never felt this threatened and protective at the same time. They were talking about his dream, his baby.

Barely containing his fury, Edward said harshly, "Damn it! I knew I'd put it off for too long! Man, Jackson, I'm sorry, bro. I've wanted to call it quits with her for a long time, but I've been so busy with my family that I just put it in the back of my head instead. I'll take over on that situation immediately."

"Edward man, the bitch is like a walking and talking time bomb just waiting to spew open with lies and destruction. All fun and games to her, I'm sure. You need to break it with her now. Okay?" Jackson knew his buddy wouldn't let all their hard work go down the drain. Nothing could jeopardize any of that now.

"I'm on it, bro!" Edward pulled onto his parent's street and headed down towards the end of their cul-de-sac.

"Cool…I know you'll take care of it. Anyway, is everything good on your end? I imagine you're going a bit stir crazy back home, eh?" Jackson stretched his legs over the ottoman near his custom made desk and relaxed some. "I'll send you a care package, packed with smut and slut. My treat." Jackson snorted, knowing what his friend's reaction would be before he did.

"You fucking do that and I will kill you…" Edward smiled a bit at the thought of looking at those magazines and comparing them to Bella's lush curves. No comparison.! He wanted absolutely no distractions from her.

Pulling into the driveway, Edward drove the short distance around the house to the back where the guest house was located.

Turning off the engine, he said, "I'm really not having such a bad time down here after all. There is plenty to catch my interests. And besides, I don't want my mother finding that kind of stuff around. I am sure she would sniff it out in a matter of minutes."

"Yeah, right! I won't do that to you." Jackson laughed. "So just what, or should I ask _who_ is interesting down there?" He rubbed his tired eyes. If Jackson knew his friend, there was always a woman involved. "Look, Edward…I think you need to be focusing on the current situation rather than getting involved with the next one, don't you? Man, you're unbelievable!" he said shaking his hand at the ceiling. "How do you do it? Must be that small-town charm of yours." Jackson hadn't had sex in months and Edward could barely get rid of one before starting with another

"I ran into an old friend, is all. A very interesting old friend. But look, dude. I'm not going to let Victoria do anything. So don't worry. Now leave me alone so I can fix all your problems…" Edward said sarcastically "…You're always making me clean up after your messes." he joked, trying to put his friend at ease. "Look, I'll let you go, and remember, don't flirt with the hostesses any more, Jackson. You're a grown man. Get a real date."

With that, Edward punched end on his phone and opened the door. Hoping out, he got his board and equipment and headed to the garage where he stored his gear. He parent's still made room for his stuff after all these years. Going to the front door of the guest house, he opened it, walking inside and across to the kitchen counter and emptied all his personal items from the pockets of his board shorts into a bowl. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella and how she had played along with him, and even kissed him. He could still feel those soft little kisses and the feel of her hands on his bare chest. His head spun at the memory. This thing he had started with her was going to kill him most likely. Or he would end up attacking her and taking her in sheer desperation. Her breasts had pressed against his chest, firm and soft. He could feel their peaks through the thin fabric of her bikini top. He'd wanted to strip it off her and ravish her right there. _God help him! _He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt such a powerful need to have a woman, such an agonizing urge to pleasure her and tease her severely for tormenting him so much.

Shaking his head, Edward tried to focus on his unpleasant task. Phone still in hand, he punched in her speed dial…_why did he ever have her on speed dial?_…wishing to God that this would be easy because he had more _local_ matters to attend to.

It rang once…twice…three times. No answer. Damn. He'd have to leave a 'Dear Jane' message.

At the sound of the beep…he began, "Hey, look, Victoria…it's Edward…"

xxCSxx

"NOT THAT dress, Mom! It makes you look like you are 50 years old or something!" June said irritably. She sat in her mother's lounge chair, munching on some cherry tomatoes and critiquing everything her mother had to wear.

Tossing the dress on the bed, Bella looked at her empty closet. She had already tried on every outfit possible and there was absolutely nothing left. She never had anything to wear…hence, her now empty closet.

Bella looked at the clock on her dresser.

_Christ, it's almost six o'clock! Where had the day gone? _

She had exactly one hour to get over to the diner.

After Bella left the beach she had come straight home to load her work into her Jeep and take it over to _Sam's._ When she'd arrived, no one had prepared any of the wall space for her stuff to be hung. She'd had to take everything down and clean and repair a few spots before she could begin to arrange her pieces across the walls. By the time she had finished it was late afternoon and time to get the girls.

"Knock, knock. I brought you some clothes to look at and hopefully wear," Tanya said as she peaked around Bella's bedroom door.

_Ohthankfuck…_

"Yes!"Bella ran over to her friend, animated and relieved, and grabbed the clothing like her life depended on it, all the while June observed her mother's behavior in a silent-but-deadly-judgmental stare. Pretending to be disgusted as Bella held the clothing up to her frame in the standing mirror intently critiquing her choices, June hoped off her perch and planted a big kiss on Tanya's cheek.

June looked at Tanya and said, "I'm out of here. It's your turn anyway to help Mama get ready. Last time I had to do it and I missed my favorite TV show, the Voice." As June turned to run out the bedroom door, Bella raised her voice a bit, and said, "Hold it. Hold your horses a minute, June-bug. Before you can go off lounging, I need you to do what I asked you to do once before already…_clean up your room, please_…five minutes is all it will take."

"Alright, alright, alright…" June stomped off to her room, loudly shutting the door but not enough to be considered an official slam. Bella rolled her eyes as she threw down the clothing on top of her lush, antique bed; except for the strapless summer-white dress with accompanying pinstriped denim jacket, tailored to fit.

Tanya went to sit on the bay window, grabbing a pillow and settling in to watch, and help if need-be, her friend get ready for the showing. "So, girl…tell me. Do you think loverboy will come tonight? Not much goes on in this town and remember how many people came to the last one? You never know who's gonna be there!" Her eyes were twinkling with mischief at her friend as she reached into a carryall and pulled out a few choices of shoes. "But look…here are some shoe choices for you. Personally I like the red heels with the white and denim combo. But pick whatever you like!" She held out the beautiful shoes suggestively.

Grabbing them up, Bella blew her disheveled hair out of her face, saying pointedly, "I told you what I said to him! He had better not show up if he knows what's good for him…" and headed back to the mirror, thinking the red heels were too flashy for a _featured artist_ to wear to her showing. She needed something more respectable and solid. "…and I think the red's too much. I need something else. What 'cha got in the bag that's not so hypnotic?" At that, Tanya tried to hide the bag behind her legs. But Bella had already seen it and held out her hand.

Dropping her chin to her chest and pouting her lower lip, Tanya reached down and produced the bag to her friend's outstretched hand. "You spoil everything."

She watched as her friend took out a dark brown pair of high heeled leather boots, then continued in a defeated tone, "I have no choice but to put a pretend spell on you…" Raising her hands above her head in a hypnotic rhythm, Tanya, pretending to be in a higher state of mind, cleared her throat and continued "…_the next time you see Edward Kiss-me-Cullen…you will lose control of yourself and attack him for wild animal sex_…" At that, Tanya reached over and pinched a bit of Bella's face powder from its container and flicked some at Bella's face and said, "Poof!"

Tanya and Bella both stopped and stared at each other, thinking on that image, then they both broke down laughing. She and Bella had always been able to tease each other when it came to the other's personal life. But Tanya's spell sounded more like a warning to Bella's ears. Dusting the falling powder off the boots, Bella scoffed lightly at her friend, saying, "Yah, like I would ever be so brave as to pull that one off. Besides, he is used to that sort of women, I think. So, I'm sure he would be oblivious to my 'wow' factor, so to speak."

"Girl, you don't know and _won't _know until you try it…" Flopping back against the pillows, Tanya sighed as if thinking of someone in her past, remembering and biting her lip.

Going over to her sink area, Bella sat down on her cushioned bench and began to apply her make-up in the usual manner. A little face powder, eye-liner with shadow, mascara, blush and lip gloss. Except this time she chose the darker colors for a little more dramatic effect. Her brown eyes looked so dark, almost black, when she finished.

Next, she grabbed her curling iron and proceeded to give her wavy brown locks larger softer curls, leaving them hanging loose down her shoulders and back. As she primped she heard Tanya's cell phone buzzing to the tunes of Alicia Keys.

_Another handsome hunk, no doubt._

She wished she could have even one-tenth of the attention Tanya got from the opposite sex.

Tanya jolted out of her memory, sitting up and grabbing her phone, examining the number coming in. Smiling wide, she glanced sideways at her friend and winked.

And Bella was amazed, yet once again, as she was witness to the transformation of best friend Tanya into Sexy Tanya the goddess. Talk about inferiority complex.

Finished with herself at the mirror, Bella moved back to her bed to get dressed, listening as her friend answered her call as she reached for the dress.

Tanya pressed a button on her phone and flung her hair behind her shoulder, "_Hey there, baby_…" She practically breathed sexy into her voice. Whoever was on the other end had to be jizzing in his pants right now.

Now there's a vision for you.

Gross.

**a/n…thank you thank you all for reading and reviewing…and let me know what you think about these new characters, too…i wonder just what is going to happen next…*grins knowingly*…xxx jess**


	10. Chapter 10

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 10**

SAM'S DINER had never been so packed. Everyone and their dog had showed up and Bella was a nervous wreck. How was she going to keep everyone interested? She just _knew_ she should have hung more paintings. But no, she had chosen her ten most favorite, all with the idiotic idea that less would be best so that the viewers could focus inward, be more intimate with the ideology and balance behind each separate piece.

Then there were the complimentary drinks, including beer, wine, soda and coffee, as well as the few hors d'oeuvres she had chosen from Sam's catering menu, which would most assuredly run out in minutes instead of the two hours she had hoped for.

"Damn, girl! You're a hit!" Tanya was so excited for her friend as she stood by her side munching on a black olive and goat cheese tapenade. Seeing the panic on her friend's face, Tanya took a hold of Bella's hand and squeezed gently in encouragement and said, "But you have got to relax. Do you want everyone in here to think you can't handle this? You're not a virgin for Christ's sake."

Grabbing two bottles of Dos Equis from the refreshment table, Tanya forced one into Bella's hand and continued, "Now, where is he?" She turned full circle as she sipped her cold one. "That handsome hunk has got to be here somewhere, hiding from you, no doubt."

"Don't make me any more nervous than I already am, Tanya! You know I'm fast approaching _train wreck_ here." Bella took a sip of her beer, looking around and saying, "Where are June-bug and Rosey?" She noticed that Edward's parents were admiring her favorite piece and somehow her nerves calmed a bit. Esme and Carlisle Cullen were some of her most favorite people. They were squinting and gesturing happily as they whispered back and forth to each other. Bella couldn't help thinking that they were a picture perfect pair, with the way they looked into each other's eyes and leaned against each other comfortably.

"Don't worry, girl. I set them up in Sam's office with a party tray of kid-friendly food, all the soda they could possibly want and two computers running their favorite Webkins page."

"Oh, you know about Webkins do ya?" Bella smirked at her friend.

"Webkins is my new middle name!" Tanya swatted at Bella's arm playfully.

"You really are too good to me, you know!" Bella smiled at her friend. Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Startled, Bella turned quickly and almost spilled her beer on the floor. "Sam, don't you dare do that again! I've spilled more drinks than I care to admit lately and I don't need it to happen tonight." With that said she playfully reprimanded her boss with a gentle slap on the shoulder.

"My, but you are the picture of sophistication this evening, Bella dear!" Sam smiled a big red faced smile at her, his eyes beaming with pride as he took in her attire.

Tanya muttered a bit under her breath as she lifted her beer to her full lips, "You would have probably fainted if she had worn the red heels…"

Sam smiled at that as he placed a friendly kiss on Tanya's cheek, continuing, "It's not every day that an old man gets to see his favorite waitress all dress up, and without an on apron, too." Sam stepped closer and gave Bella a great big hug. He had always been like a father figure to her, giving her advice and encouragement whenever she needed it the most.

"Sam, you are going to cause a commotion. Some of the other waitresses are here!" Bella looked around a bit nervously to see if any of them were in their vicinity. Nope, they were all gathered over in the corner near the espresso machine, talking animatedly with each other, most likely grateful that Sam had insisted on closing the Diner down for regular business for the entire evening.

"Aw, let them worry about who's my favorite. You, my dear, just enjoy this evening and start milling about. The Henderson's over there," he pointed with his eyes, "are small gallery owners and they look as if they are quite pleased with your work." He gave Tanya the _you had better help her through this_ look and gently shoved Bella in the Henderson's direction.

Tanya took the hint and grabbed her friend by the elbow, gently leading her through the crowd of people. As they approached the Henderson's, Bella whispered, "Oh, God. I've never flaunted myself to gallery owners before, Tanya. What do I say first?" Bella took a long gulp of her cool beer hoping to calm her nerves a little.

"Just introduce yourself, girl. They will already know who you are by your name alone, and the rest will take care of itself."

Bella continued towards the Henderson's, swallowing deeply and taking a deep breath of air through her nose. They were both dressed in evening out black attire and looked to be from the high society side of the tracks. Shaking her hair a bit for confidence, she extended her hand as she stopped directly in front of Mrs. Henderson, "Hello there. I am Bella Swan. Thank you for coming to my showing."

Suddenly Bella felt all her confidence return as Mrs. Henderson smiled back at her openly, saying, "My dear Ms. Swan, where have you been hiding yourself. We have long roots in this area, and I dare say we have not seen nor heard of your work. My husband Ronnie and I never miss an opening," she said as she looped her arm through his. "May I ask if you are contracted with someone already?"

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head.

Tanya snorted into her beer and thought what better time to chime in and give her friend a moment for composer, saying politely, "Uh um…Hello, I'm Tanya Cole, Bella's best friend. I can't tell you how nice it is to meet you both."

Mr. Henderson extended his hand politely, saying, "You have the most unusually beautiful eyes, Ms. Cole. They are like an Egyptian Princess. So exotic and rare. It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Shutting her now open mouth, Bella answered a bit awkwardly, "No ma'am, I am not under contract. I like to do it all myself. But to be honest, I have not been very active in the showing department. I'm a single parent and my best efforts are concentrated on the canvas called _my children_. But I do have a very large selection of paintings available and ready to be displayed."

"Well my dear, you and I are going to become quite close I can imagine. I would _love_ to come by your studio to view the rest. We have very solid connections with other gallery owners who would no doubt just adore your work." Mrs. Henderson opened her small, black evening purse to produce a business card. It read _Gallery Nine_, New York City.

When Sam had told her they were small gallery owners he failed to mention where and what the _how small _was compared to. _Gallery Nine _was one of the smaller leading NYC galleries featuring new artists. And Bella could not believe they were showing what seemed like genuine interest in her work.

Her heart began to beat excitedly.

"I had no idea you and Mr. Henderson were that Mr. and Mrs. Henderson! I've read about your gallery in the Art & Times magazines." Bella grabbed Mr. Henderson's hand and began shaking it enthusiastically now that she felt they weren't a stranger to her. "That showing you did for the children of 911 was fantastic. I actually cried just looking at the images on the page!"

Mr. Henderson's chest puffed out a bit at the recognition, saying modestly, "_Gallery Nine _is our smallest project but it seems to be our most successful one to boot." He looked at his wife with a twinkle in his eye, continuing, "My dear Nancy here pestered me to no end on this one, and we both are extremely proud of its accomplishments." He bent forward and sweetly placed a small kiss on her white gloved hand.

"But back to you, my dear. A beautiful woman such as yourself can't possibly be unattached, even if you say you are divorce and focused on your children. Where is the man in your life?"

Just then the hairs on the back of Bella's neck stood on end, giving her a feeling of foreboding .

"_Hello_ _Auntie, hello Uncle_. I didn't think to find you two here. I see you have found our little Bella. Isn't her stuff so _small town _like I told you. Just _adorable_."

Bella's heart sank as she realize for the second time that day just who that awful voice belonged to. Lauren Stanley. It was like she was being punished for participating in that farce at the beach this morning. She would definitely get back at Edward if it was the last thing she did.

Lauren gave a quick kiss to each of her relatives and then laid her full attention on Bella.

Suddenly needing support, Bella gripped Tanya's arm like her life depended on it, and, turning toward Lauren, she greeting her with bland warmth in her voice, "Why hello, Lauren. So nice to see you again," she lied.

"Yes, it certainly is," Lauren said waspishly, looking Bella up and down as if judging her attire and putting her into a bracket of some sort. "Did I hear Uncle Ronnie ask where the man in your life was?" She still did not believe that Edward could possibly prefer Bella over her more sophisticate self. Looking around uninterestedly, she said, "Yes, Bella. Where is he? I don't see him anywhere, Bella. You know the one…Edward Cullen…that stupid cheater ex-boyfriend of mine from high school."

Tanya inhaled sharply at Lauren's statement and looked at her friend with interest.

_Someone's been withholding information from me…_

"Maybe you lost him along the way to the opening…perhaps to, um…someone who has more class!" Lauren looked to please with her brand of poison.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson both rolled their eyes in distaste at their niece.

Bella could sense that Tanya was about ready to pounce on Lauren's cruel and childish behavior. She needed to get away from her nemesis quickly before the fiancé lie spread any further and ruined the showing…and her reputation along with it. Not to mention Tanya's reaction.

Suddenly, large, strong arms wrapped around her from behind and a warm kiss was placed on the back of her neck. Shivers of pleasure shot down to her toes as she heard a very masculine and very familiar voice say into her ear, "There you are, sweetheart."

Her nipples throbbed with awareness as his long frame pressed intimately against her back, his breath caressing her flesh in a most wicked way.

Bella practically shrieked her nervous reaction. Glancing sideways at Tanya as she grabbed Edward's arms and twirled around to face him, Bella could see that things were slipping quickly out of her control. Holding him at bay, she could tell by the gleam in Tanya's eyes that she was catching on quickly, albeit without any explanation.

_Oh, god. Just what I needed. Another person to further complicate things._

Nervous, Bella leaned in close to Edward's ear and whispered vehemently, "I thought I told you not to come here tonight!"

Edward wasted no opportunity and grabbed her by the wrists, moving her arms behind her waist and to the small of her back, effectively forcing her form into direct contact with his hard frame, her soft breast driving him a little crazy. Then he placed a quick kiss in the V of her neck, causing goose bumps of awareness to break out all over her body as she tried to put space between their bodies.

"Sweetheart, I am finding that where you are concerned it is impossible to resist watching that beautiful, sexy body of yours squirm with uncomfortable yearning," he insinuated suggestively, whispering back as he winked at Tanya, who stared at them with undisguised glee.

Lauren, vexed at being ignored and pissed at Edward's close contact with Bella, continued as she noticed their strained energy, "Auntie, Uncle…this is Edward Cullen, Bella's fiancé. Edward…this is my Aunt Nancy and Unc…"

_Pppppppppppffft..._

Lauren stopped as Tanya sputtered into her drink, coughing a bit on the foamy beer and shaking the droplets from her hand, glancing at Bella and then at Edward with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

_Well, well, well…It looks like someone was a bit surprise by her statement_, Lauren thought shrewdly, unaware of the annoyed stares coming her way. Continuing, she said falsely, with emphasis, "Oh no, Tanya. Did I say something upsetting?" Crossing her arms across her huge, fake breasts, she waited, positive that Tanya would be angry at Bella for this obvious lie.

That was it for Tanya. She's had enough of Lauren's classless games. She didn't care that her best friend had not told her about this fiancé thing! Just the sound in Lauren's voice…you know the one, that sound that told everyone around that _she_ was the bad-ass…was enough to show her the way, so to speak. Her claws came out.

Turning towards the Hendersons, who were watching everything with more than mild amusement, Tanya said sweetly, "I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. You both will have to excuse my rude behavior. Usually I have impeccable manners in social gatherings." Tanya paused, glancing at Bella with calm support, "But it seems that tonight I am beside myself with joy. You see," she pause for dramatic effect, "it was _my_ magic that brought these two lovebirds together."

She let that sink in.

Edward and Bella's eyed bugged…

"And I must say that I could hardly wait to talk about it publicly because I had been sworn to silence." Tanya turned and smiled at her best friend and Edward, winking in pleased happiness. "But now that the cat's out of the bag, I have to tell you that I have known since high school that no matter how many _undesirables_ Edward had to go through," her innocent gaze went to where Lauren stood with mouth open wide in disbelief, "he would eventually find his soul mate, Bella."

Dropping her chin and staring at Lauren with one eyebrow raised, Tanya continued with cool, sassy confidence, "Oh, I'm so sorry Lauren. I didn't mean to put _you_ into the undesirable category..."

"Oh," Lauren exhaled, ready to spout back her anger.

Sensing that an intervention was needed or else a huge cat fight was sure to ensue, Mrs. Henderson placed a firm hand on her niece's shoulder and turned her the other way, marching off as she said over her shoulder to Bella, "I am sorry dear, but I really must have a private chat with my niece. And don't you disappear now, because we have lots to talk about in the very near future." And with that Mrs. Henderson disappeared with her fuming niece out the front doors of the diner.

"Well, my dear," Mr. Henderson said to Bella as he gently squeezed Tanya's hand in amused entertainment, "that's my cue. I must be off to tame the beast, if you would! You will definitely be seeing a lot of us. Until next time, Ms. Swan." Turning to look at Tanya now, he smiled his pleasure as he spoke, "And I must say, my dear Ms. Cole, you are quite fantastic. I can't remember the last time _anyone_ put Lauren in her place." Putting his fist to his mouth, he cleared his throat and leaned a bit closer to whisper, "Seems she is always up to no good. But she is my niece and I do have a tolerable fondness for her." Turning to Edward, they shook hands, "Well, Mr. Cullen was it? I can see that you have your hands full, so to speak. We will have to have a nice chat the next time around." And with that he took his leave, humming softly so himself as he left, shaking Sam's hand on the way out.

Tanya, still recovering from the unwanted scene, turned to her friend, placing both hand on her shoulders, ready to give a thorough scolding for not letting her in on the little lie earlier. "BB, I would appreciate it if the next time some twit tries to sabotage you that you let me in on any and every tiny little detail beforehand. How else am I going to have your back?" She laughed as she took in Bella's speechless face, knowing her friend was grateful and embarrassed at the same time.

"And you, Mr. Cullen…I take it that this is all your doing…this little fake engagement thing." Her knowing expression said it all. "You better be careful what you say…and what you do…because there is more than just the two of you involved here, if you get my drift!" Tanya poked her finger into Edward's shoulder as she spoke. "Now, if you two are through pretend playing, I believe that there are two very young girls rushing this way…and by the looks on their faces, they seem very pleased about something."

Bella hardly had time to move away from Edward before June and Rosey both threw their arms around her waist, causing Bella to take a step backward for balance.

"Mama, Mama…Is it true?" They practically spoke in unison, they were so excited. "We heard that you talked with gallery owners." They rushed on, "This is what you have been waiting for, Mommy! Are we going to New York? Sam told us that they want you to do a showing! We want to go with you. Will you take us to the Empire State Building?" They were out of breath and bouncing on their feet in excitement.

"Hold on, girls. Wait a minute." She placed a calming hand on each of their arms. Bella became aware that Edward was watching them closely. Taking both their hands, she bent down to talk to her girls more privately. "Sweeties, let's take it one step at a time." She kissed both of them on their smiling, flushed cheeks, and continued, "I have only just met the Hendersons." Rosey and June's eyes were about as wide as they could get. Bella continued cautiously, "They seemed very interest in my work and the next time we speak I will have more to tell you. But right now, don't you think it is time for the both of you to be going to bed?"

"No, no, no! Let us stay…" they begged. "We're not tired yet…!" Their denial was plain on their faces. Especially Rosey's. June knew by past experience that there was usually no avoiding the inevitable.

"I'll take them home for you, girl," Tanya chimed in, "and you know you better call me later." Despite her irritation at Edward's carelessness, she couldn't let any chance go by where her best girl could possibly get some one on one time with Mr. Sexy Edward. Taking both girls by the shoulder, she led them towards the snack table as she glanced warningly over her shoulder at Edward.

He took the hint and felt a bit guilty as he took in Bella's tense face.

"Hey, B," he said slowly and with caution, "I hope you know I didn't mean any harm. I…uh…just can't seem to help myself when you are near. And I heard what Tasha was saying, so…" he broke off with a sigh, rubbing his hand through the back of his hair in frustration.

His voice spoke his confusion at his own supposedly uncontrollable actions, but Bella was not mollified. Her head snapped up from where she had been focusing her stare. Zeroing in on him, she took a small menacing step towards him as her words hissed out from thin lips in a vicious whisper. "You have certainly done it again _friend_." She had to glance around to see who was watching. There were more than enough stares. Too many. Too many people that she knew, all looking at her with gossipy interest for the second time in her life. She forced a smile to her face.

That's when she saw it…

People were still eating…drinking…and…and not leaving. But they weren't enjoying the same refreshments Sam had provided. She quickly scanned the room and spotted Sam across the way, by the front doors. He looked at her apologetically, his eyes silently telling her that it was not his doing as he stared meaningfully in Edward's direction.

Her mouth dropped open and she snapped it shut.

Reaching blindly, she grabbed Edward's arm and yanked him behind her toward the kitchen's swinging double doors as several curious eyes followed their retreat. She could hear the whispering as it began, her ears getting hot.

As Bella practically dragged him by his shirt, Edward caught sight of his parent's expectant stares and gave them a devilishly boyish look of innocence. He knew he would have some explaining to do before the night was through.

_That was going to be fun. _

Suddenly he felt ten years old.

As soon as they were through the door Bella released him like her hand was on fire.

_Here it comes..._

The words just babbled out of her mouth, her eyes flashing as she began to pace unknowingly. "What the fuck did you do Edward? I mean…I don't need some _boy_ who thinks he is God's gift to this planet to come and rescue me! Everything was going just fine until you showed up." Then she froze as another thought came to her.

Looking pointedly at him she asked accusingly, "And just how long have you been here exactly?" She was practically holding her breath, she was so furious.

On alert now, he answered cautiously, "I arrived about forty-five minutes ago. I saw that you were running out of refreshments so I pulled some strings and had more refreshments delivered for you."

Her hands went to her hair in utter frustration, her stare going to the ceiling. "My budget doesn't allow for that! I honestly don't know why I thought we were ever a friend. You can't just do that, Edward! Holy shit. You obviously never grew up after high school." She threw her fists up like she was asking some silent pleading question to the Almighty above, and began pacing again in front of the expo line.

Edward had never seen anyone so beautiful. He was mesmerized, catching her scent again. Vanilla.

"Don't worry, B. It's on me. I would never presume to place anything on you that you didn't ask for yourself."

Her head whipped around to look at him. It didn't help that he had a small smile on his face when she did.

"What did you just say?" she spit, her hands gripping her hair tight, "Did you just say that you never PRESUME?"

_Oh shit…_

Her fury unleashed itself in that very moment and she reached for a weapon, a small snarl on her lips. She was going to dismember him. No one had ever made her act on impulse like this…this…person, and she was more disgusted at the sudden realization than she was a split second ago. Grabbing the first thing that her fingers came into contact with, she lifted a small serving tray and came at him with it.

"B, what are you doing?" Edward backed away warily as he realized her intent, his hands held up in defense now. It was obvious she wanted to kill him. Well, he knew that was not really a possibility, but he also knew that an angry woman could be a very dangerous woman.

"Come on now, B. You don't want to make a mistake here, do you? I mean, all of those people out there…they will see you…" he pointed out as he tried to reason with her, backing away more quickly now.

"Ohhhhh!" Bella was incensed.

_How dare he_.

Wasn't he the one that had caused all of this in the first place? She was sure that hot steam was spewing from her ears.

"You! You are the one who did all of…_this_…" she pointed her free hand out accusingly towards an invisible mass, leaning forward in her fury, "…you…_Cow Head!"_ Her eyes were flashing.

Adjusting the small tray in her grasp, she moved her arm across her front, like she was going to throw a Frisbee, except that it was no Frisbee at all. Then next thing either one of them knew, the tray was flying through the air and across the kitchen right toward his head.

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he ducked out of the way and the whirling tray crashed into the clean and neatly stored coffee thermoses behind him. A very loud noise erupted as they all fell to the ground in chaos.

Seeing her missed aim, she grabbed the next thing her hand could touch…a plate. Her eyes were almost wild as she looked to see where he was so she could take aim again.

Only trouble was that she couldn't see him anywhere.

_Fuck! _

The next thing she knew she was being tackled from behind and landed with a whoosh on the floor mat, completely taken by surprise. She wrestled a bit with him to get to her back so he did not have an advantage. This was an easy task because that was what he was trying to do also.

Both of their breaths huffed out of them in their struggle. He was trying to grab her wrists and she was trying to render him unconscious with the plate.

"Get off of me, Edward. _Get off…_" she screeched.

"Stop it, B." His body crushed hers to the floor. "You are gonna hurt yourself."

A few more grunts and groans and huffs and puffs and he won out, both of her wrists now securely trapped above her head with his strong hands, the plate still held fervently in her grip.

How had things gotten to this point? He knew it was his fault entirely, but he couldn't bring himself to regret much of it…yet. Her anger was still in full force, her chest heaving rapidly with each breath she took, and he was not immune to it either. The feel of her body under his almost drove him insane with awareness, and he could not stop his eyes from glancing down at her heaving breasts.

She felt so good under him.

Edward spoke then as he stared up into her stormy eyes, amazed that she had actually tried to hurt him, and completely aroused. "You know…next time you want to take my head off with the whole town watching," he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, " I'll make it easy for you and build you a platform…you could charge five bucks a head…" A low laugh rumbled in his chest.

Bella could feel the vibrations of his vocal cords run down her neck and through her body deliciously, and she tried hard not to squirm under him. It was extremely hard to ignore her attraction for him when he was pressed hard on top of her.

She licked her suddenly dry lips, looking into his beautiful green eyes, imploring him, "Why did you come here tonight? I told you specifically not to come here tonight, Edward." Bella closed her eyes briefly, trying to hide her emotions, letting out a big puff of air.

At the sight of her pouting wet lips, Edward was lost. He couldn't help teasing her, "Well, I couldn't resist such a blatant challenge from you. I mean, since I am the last man on earth where you are considered…and, we're _engaged_, remember...I couldn't ignore my responsibility to support you in your hour of need." His voice was husky now as he smiled widely at her, staring at her mouth. He ran his nose along her jaw up to her ear, making her shiver involuntarily.

"Stop it, just stop it now." She pleaded, but she couldn't get another word out as his lips swooped down hard on her, giving her a brutal, passionate kiss. Bella's eyes practically rolled back in her head. The force of his kiss catching her off guard and making her center burn for him.

His lips released hers and he began to trail rough kisses across her check to her ear. Bella knew that if she let him continue things would get out of hand, more than they already were.

Taking a shaky breath, she continued now that her lips were free, "If you had any morals at all you would never have started that fiancé thing to begin with. You have effectively caused more chaos in my life in less than forty-eight hours than I have ever had to deal with before." She began squirming again, unable to remain still under his body.

Edward pressed his weight more firmly to hold her in place under him, his eyes going black with sudden lust, when suddenly, painfully, she raised her knee and stuck him where it counts the most…on his jewels.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" He groaned in pain and released her immediately, rolling off of her body. Bella watched him with wary eyes, not proud of herself at all. But there was no way she was going to let him have the upper hand where she was concerned. She was in charge of her life and no one else.

Hopping up, she straightened her skirt nervously as she backed away from his curled up form on the floor mat. "You can't just do that Edward. You just can't take a hint." Overwhelmed and scared now that she had really hurt him, a tiny and unwanted tear ran down her cheek. "Why can't you just leave me alone? I…I mean…If you had just stayed away like I had asked, you wouldn't be squirming in pain right now!" She self-consciously wiped her tear away and ran her hand through her hair haphazardly. She fought against every instinct in her to go to him now.

He just groaned again, "Owwwww." His eyes were opening and closing in an attempt to bear the pain like a man. "God, B….B." He gulped in a labored breath and shot her a slightly menacing look. "You really know how to...mmmm, ahhh…get your point across…"

She had definitely hurt him. "Look, Edward. None of this would have had to happen if you had just backed off." She was desperate for him to see her point. "I am not interested in getting involved with you. You are bad news and everyone knows that you can't hold a relationship at all." She was reaching, she knew, but she wanted to put that solid wedge between them and save face when she walked out of here. All those people out there were going to talk forever and it would be just like when Riley had left her all over again.

The looks and the talk. Ugh!

"Go back to your so called life in New York, ok. I am sure there are plenty of women there who would love for you to play with them…" With that she turned and walked quickly out the swinging doors, hearing him cough on the floor, hoping he would be unable to come after her in his state.

Oh God. She had really lost control. Not a proud moment at all.

Upon entry in to the main room, Bella immediately scanned the room looking for Sam. She spotted him in the corner. She did her best to ignore everyone else there, but suddenly the clapping began. She stopped dead in her tracks and glanced around in confused disbelief. The room was still crowded with people, her guests, and yes, they were actually clapping for her.

She was mortified!

She did not want the people of this town to applaud her actions tonight. She wanted them to applaud her work, for Christ's sake! Damn that Edward Cullen! Was anyone even looking at her paintings anymore?

He could rot on that floor for all she cared.

Rushing over to Sam now, she said quietly and breathlessly, "Sam, I'm so sorry for the scene just now. I…I told him not to come here and now look what happened…" She pointed out behind her blindly.

Sam took in the hurt look in Bella's eyes and put a calming arm around her should. "Bella, dear. I don't think it's that much to worry about. If anything, everyone got a bit kick out of your so called 'side show'." He chuckled low and carefully. "But I think you had better go on home now. We will clean up for you tonight. I think you deserve it."

She couldn't let him clean up. "No, Sam. It will take hours!" She glanced around at the place and finally noticed what everyone was enjoying as their new refreshments. Salmon, locks and miniature bagels with Champaign!

_Ohhhhh…the nerve of that guy!_

"Who the hell does he think he is…my knight in shining armor?" She hissed as quietly as she could to Sam.

"Now Bella, dear. Don't you think you are being a little too hard on the guy. I mean you are 'engaged', right?" Sam put emphasis on the word engaged as he looked at her with raised eyebrows. He knew that something was up. But just what part Bella had in that story he did not know. He knew she would tell him when she was ready. "Look. I'm not gonna say that the guy should of done what he did with the refreshments, but honestly I think his head was in the right place. Maybe he just wanted to impress you." With that said he waited for the explosion.

"God, Sam! Not you, too." Bella was positively fuming, her hands in tight clenched fists at her side.

_Were all the men ganging up on her? _

"Fine," she said with clarity, "after what you just said you can definitely clean up this mess. You deserve it. I'm going to go home and try not to sink into a hole." She glanced around again at the people still watching her. Damn this small town. It's not like she was the latest freak show.

Edward was going to pay for this.

Turning back to Sam, she continued, "You tell Edward Cullen, if you talk to him, that he needs to remember what I said about 'bad boys'." She used the gestured quotes there and Sam laughed at her. Actually laughed at her.

_Shitmotherlovinghell!_

With a quick but angry peck to his check, Bella spun on her heel and left the diner as people began applauding again.

Fuck my life…

**a/n…kitchen scene was so freaking fun to write…and who knew…bella really knows how to 'handle' edward when she needs to…lol…**

…**let me know what you are thinking please…review, review, review…**

**Xxx jess**


	11. Chapter 11

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 11**

SAM WALKED toward the swinging doors to the kitchen. He knew he was gonna have to clean up more than just one mess tonight. He decided to gather some trays and glassware on his way so his intent was not so obvious. He spotted Edward's parents across the room and gave them a reassuring look that told them he would take care of this. Everyone here knew his relationship with Bella was more than just employer and employee. He loved that girl like she was his own.

He had never had any children of his own. His darling young wife had died just after their third year of marriage and he had never remarried. No one had ever compared to her. His lovely Clara. She had been his whole world. Her death had been very difficult for him. Unexpected to say the least.

One day she had been walking home from work and it just happened. She had been complaining about a head ache all day at the bakery where she worked and had left just after the lunch rush. She hadn't even known she had been bleeding internally. Sam had rushed to the hospital but it was too late. She was already gone. The Doctor had told him it was an aneurism. He didn't even get to tell her he loved her one last time.

He knew all too well the loss and heartache had changed him immediately. And he also knew that it was so very important to do right by the ones you loved. He would never forgive himself for the argument he had with Clara that night before. It was so meaningless and unnecessary. There was a new man working at the bakery with her and he did not like the attention he was giving to his Clara.

Jealousy.

They had argued for hours because Sam wanted Clara to quit her job and find a new one. But of course she wasn't going to do that. What a fool he had been. And he had slept on the couch that last night, too. If only he had trusted their love he could have made love to his beautiful young wife that last night of her bright life.

Approaching the doors now, Sam swung them open and saw Edward leaning with his back to the expo line, his head bowed down as if in defeat. Edward looked up then and said nothing, but Sam could see everything clear as day in his eyes.

Regret.

Remaining silent, Sam walked over to the dish line and cleared the empty glassware from his tray. He set the tray down and walked over to the coffee machine and started a pot. He had a feeling there would be a lengthy discussion over tonight's events, and possibly over events leading up to them.

Edward just watched Sam, feeling like he had really messed things up bad. Why had he been so sure she would be happy to see him tonight? And why was she so angry that he had stepped in and ordered more refreshments for her? It was what he did for a living. Second nature to him. He had just wanted to help her out and see her smile at him. God, he was like a lost puppy dog looking for love and …and …and wait, what?

What was he looking for?

Sam poured two cups full of the now brewed steaming liquid and turn and motioned Edward to follow. Edward knew he was in for it now. He had known Sam for a good 20 years or more. The diner had been one of the hang out spots during high school and Edward always came here after game night. The burgers were and still are the best he had ever had.

Edward followed Sam back through the kitchen and down the small hallway leading to Sam's office. Small but tidy with wood panel and few windows. There were two desks with computers and paperwork spread out and one small table with two wooden chairs near the largest of the two windows. You could look out and see a large smoker, a compost pen and scattered trees but not much else.

They each took a seat at the table and sat for a while sipping the coffee. Edward didn't really know what to say. But it didn't matter as Sam began the conversation for him.

"Well, looks like there is a bit of a mess you've created, my boy. And I am not just talking about the one in the kitchen, which you of course will clean up before you leave here tonight." Sam lifted his cup again as his eyes took in the worried look in Edward's expression. "You want to tell me about it?"

Edward was dumbstruck as he just stared at the wise man sitting across from him. Not really knowing where to begin or how to get out of this conversation, he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why'd it have to be her up on that ladder, Sam? Why does she have to be so damn sexy that I can't control what I'm doing around her?" He leaned back in his chair and let his fingers play around the rim of his cup. Sam just remained silent, knowing Edward really wasn't looking for answers to his questions, yet.

"Jesus, I've made such a mess of things." Edward leaned forward and looked out the window and continued, suddenly weary of the situation with Bella. "She has no idea the power she has over me. I didn't know it until a few moments ago before you came into the kitchen. It's like I'm a teenager again and I don't know my right hand from my left." His breath left his lungs in a rough whoosh as he lifted both hands to rub his eyes, searching for clarity.

Seeing Edward's confusion, Sam spoke up then, cautious and cool. "My boy, there is not a man alive on this planet who hasn't felt like that once or twice over a woman. But you have got to understand something." He paused then, stressing his words now. "If there is one thing that a woman needs, it's to be taken seriously. If she doesn't trust your motifs; if she doesn't trust you to see and hear her, she will never let you in. And with Bella, there is a whole lot of mistrust she is clinging to." Sam looked out the window now, as if he was remembering things, thinking about another time and place.

Edward shook his head slowly at himself. How could he have been so careless? She had even told him too his face not to mess around with her and he had still gone ahead and done whatever his stupid-ass wanted.

"Look Sam. I never wanted to make things uncomfortable for her. I know her life hasn't been a bed of roses." He looked at Sam now, wanted the older man to believe him. "I've never stopped thinking about her after all these years. And seeing her has made me realize just how much I cherish her friendship."

Damn it…it was more than friendship.

He took in the older man's look of understanding, hoping there was a ray of hope there. "I have made such a mess of things now. I swear I'm not trying to mess with her," he practically pleaded. "Why does she have to constantly battle with me?"

"Bella's been alone a long time and she's worked very hard to get her life to some point of stability that she is gonna fight tooth and nail to keep it that way." Sam looked down at his hand, not knowing how much he should say to this young man who, in just a very short period of time, had disrupted her peace. He leaned back and looked up at Edward's distressed face. "Have you tried doing things on her level?"

Edward let out a disbelieving grunt. "I would if I could control myself. I mean…shit…how do I say this…I can't help but look at her and go crazy…things happen that I would never dream of doing otherwise. I mean, I know her…I know who she is and what her past has been like. And I know she doesn't need any of this, Sam." He paused and Sam knew there was something else, so he waited for it. "I just want to spend time with her."

_There it was. _

"Well now…there's a revelation," Sam said softly as he spoke. He felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. After all, he had definitely screwed things up so far.

Sam paused, making sure that Edward was looking him in the eyes as he mumble under his breath more to himself than for Edward's benefit, "…aw, why not. Look Edward. I'm gonna help you out here and I truly hope that this does not backfire on me. This information might help you out…might not. It's gonna depend on you and what you do with it that counts." The twinkle in the older man's eye was unmistakable.

"Bella has the morning shifts here every Tuesday through Friday." Sam looked up at the sky as if looking for the Almighty's approval. "If I was you I might try to see if I could be there without upsetting her in any way. She has got some thick walls up but I hope with the right kind of pressure you might be the one to break them down, my boy." Sam looked up, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake in giving that information to Edward.

Edward reached across the small table and clasped Sam's shoulder in appreciation, a wide smile on his lips and a gleam in his eye.

"Sam, you have no idea how much of the right kind of pressure I can have." And with that Edward gulped his last sip of coffee and headed back out to clean the mess in the kitchen, giving the older man a wide smile as he left.

Suddenly thing weren't looking so bad.

**a/n…do do-do…*twiddles thumbs*…wonder what he's got up his sleeve for bella now…**

…**let me know what you are thinking please…review, review, review…it REALLY REALLY REALLY make a huge difference to know what you all are thinking…**

**Xxx jess**


	12. Chapter 12

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 12**

TRAFFIC WAS awful this morning. You would think it was Austin for Christ's sake! But she had expected it now that the school year was officially back in swing. Bella had just dropped both of her daughters off at school for their first day and now she was headed in to work.

God she was tired. After last night's showing and how it had ended, she had not been able to sleep much at all. Needless to say she felt guilty for what she had done to Edward. But she knew he had deserved to be put in his place. She just wished that she had not pulled such a low blow and hurt him.

_Shit._

Visions of him lying on the floor had haunted her all night. Who knew she could do something like that? Even when she was going through her divorce she had been able to control her anger at the most trying of times. There was something about Edward Cullen that brought out the worst in her.

Pulling in to the back of the diner, Bella parked her Jeep, grabbed her apron and headed to the back entrance. The staff at the dinner got to dress in jeans and a yellow and white '70s style V-neck t-shirt with 'Sam's Diner' displayed across the chest in red letters. Very comfortable and very Sam.

She could hear the clanking of plates and the sounds of food cooking on the flat grill. Feeling more at ease now, she headed down the narrow hallway past the office and grabbed her card to punch in for her shift.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Ginger. How goes it this morning?" Bella smiled at the middle-aged waitress as she tied her apron around her waist tightly.

"We haven't been this busy since the beginning of summer, sugar. Thank God school's back in." Ginger smiled wide as she patted the heavy bulge of tips in her pocket. "Bet your girls were excited for school this morning." Ginger had worked here longer than anyone else, besides Sam that is. She was short and slightly plump, and her cheeks were as rosy as her hair was red. She had already reached for the jug of syrup and now began refilling the empty pitchers.

"Ha…you should have seen them, Ging. They were both a couple of bouncing jellybeans. I could hardly get their hair done before they were running out the door." Bella grabbed a bucket of clean silverware and headed to the wait pantry to begin her set-up duties.

"By the way, that was a beautiful…_and exciting_…showing last night, honey. Never knew you had a little tiger hiding inside of that frame of yours." Ginger winked at Bella and smiled knowingly as she followed her into the pantry.

Oh, God. And now it begins. The razing.

Rolling her eyes at her friend, she snarked back, "Oh, I see how you are…' Bella threw a sugar pack at the older woman's shoulder, "I knew this was going to happen. That's enough out of you, Ginger. I don't want to start my shift off like this. I'm just gonna get to work now." Bella gave the older woman a mock warning glare and walked to the coffee machine to start a fresh batch of coffee.

As she worked, she could hear snickering in the background and she glanced around to see what was going on. There was no one there. Huh.

Pouring a cup of the fresh brew for herself, Bella headed in to the back prep area to grab the lemons and a serrated knife. As she moved back to the wait pantry she heard the snickering again. This time she saw Ginger and one of the cooks, River, whispering to each other and smiling at her.

Whatever…obviously her co-workers were showing their immaturity today.

Finished with the lemon slices now, Bella walked back through the kitchen and towards the hidden doorway at the end of the hall. Going through it she entered the main dining area and walked up to the cashier. "Hey, Kelly. I am ready to take tables now, alright?"

Kelly was a college student working part-time in the mornings at the diner. She was bouncy and bright with short curly hair and big brown eyes. Her glassed resembled those of a librarian and she had the biggest dimples anyone ever saw.

"Oh, Bella! Good. You are in section two this morning and you have your regulars, Mr. and Mrs. Marcum, waiting for you at table 8." She smiled wide and continued as she leaned in to whisper, "That was quite a show last night, Bella. I won't be forgetting that for a long time to come. Sock it to 'em," she giggled as Bella rolled her eyes again. "By the way, most all the other sections are full so I am gonna need to double-seat you when the next customer comes in, okay?"

"Not you too, Kelly. I thought at least you would be big enough to lay off the wise cracks." Bella poked her in the side with her pen and smiled as she left to go greet her regulars.

Walking through the crowded floor, she spotted Mr. and Mrs. Marcum and approached their table, a warm smiled on her face. "Good morning, you two. Aren't you guys a little early this morning?" Bella took out her pad and waited for their answer as she leaned against their table.

"Well good morning, deary," Mr. Marcum said as he was reaching for the creamer. It was known to everyone who worked here that Mr. and Mrs. Marcum liked to be served their coffee as soon as they were seated at their usual table. He poured and stirred as he spoke, "We had to be up and about this morning, don't you know. The whole town is a bustle this new fall year and we wouldn't want to miss out on anything."

"That's right dear. But I fear that nothing can top your art show last night. That was very eventful." Mrs. Marcum just stared at Bella with a wicked little smile on her lips. "And that young man didn't come out of the kitchen for almost an hour after you left, sweetie." Her eyes practically twinkled after she said that line.

Bella felt heat rush up her face in embarrassment. "You know about that, do you?"

_What would they think of her now?_

Mrs. Marcum continued with glee, "Of course we do, honey. There was not one person there who couldn't hear the whole exchange in the kitchen." She took a careful sip of her coffee. "Now Bella, dear, Max and I have a nephew who I think would be perfect for you to uh…whip into shape…"

_Ugh!_

"Stop right there, Ruth. I am sure that our little Bella doesn't need to hear any of that." Mr. Marcum waived his wife away. "We will both have our usual this morning, dear. But I think I want to add some brown sugar and currants to my oatmeal." He was smiling excitedly.

Bella looked at the pair of them like they had grown antlers out of their ears. She wondered what had gotten in to the two of them. They weren't normally this spunky.

"Alright, I will be sure to add that for you, Mr. Marcum." Bella's lip tugged up at the corner as she eyed them warily and wrote down their order. "I get your peach jam for you, too." Bella slid their condiment caddy to the side and walked to the kitchen to post their order.

Ginger was just coming in with a tray of empty glasses. "Hey, Ginger. Does anyone need help in their sections? I have only got one table right now and Kelly told me you all were almost full." Bella reached for the peach jam in the fridge for Mr. Marcum as she spoke.

"No, we are fine. But I do know that you just got another table. He's a cutie too. My, my." Ginger fanned her face and smiled widely at Bella as if she had a secret to tell but wouldn't.

"Thanks. I'll be right there." Bella frowned at her co-worker as she continued to the coffee machine to fill up her thermos. She walked to the wait pantry and grabbed an extra spoon for the jam and headed out the double doors back toward table 8.

Mr. Marcum was chatting with someone in the booth behind him but turned around quickly as Bella approached and refilled his cup, setting the jam in the center of the table. He coughed quickly before he spoke, "Thank you, deary. I wonder if it is too much to ask for you to close those blinds just a bit for me. Seems my eyes are sensitive this morning."

Bella blinked at him. Did his eyes just glint with amusement? "Of course I will, but I didn't know you had problems with your eyes."

"Oh, it's just a recent ailment, dear," Mrs. Marcum spoke for her husband, "and it only acts up occasionally." She was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Bella backed away from their table, again eyeing the pair in front of her like they were aliens from outer space. She turned to her left and reached across the booth on her tiptoes to turn the blinds closed a little…when all of a sudden her foot caught on the corner and she crashed into the cushioned seat…or more specifically…she crash landed directly on top of the person who was seated there.

_Umph!_

That's when she heard him.

"That's the second time you have fallen on top of me in three days, B. I am beginning to think you are doing it on purpose to torture me."

His voice was a strained whisper as he spoke into her ear. Bella looked up and saw the most gorgeous green eyes ever and knew without a doubt just who she had fallen onto…again.

"You seem to keep going after my midsection, too…" his lopsided grin instantly made her heart pound. But that remark shot straight to her guilty conscious.

_Dammit! _

Edward's eyes never left hers as he let one hand move her fallen hair back off her face before he placed his hands around her waist and helped to lift her back to her feet.

Regaining her footing, Bella huffed out her breath in a whoosh, exasperated and embarrassed at the same time. God, things could _not_ get any worse!

She whispered venomously to him as she glanced quickly around her, "What are you doing here, Edward?"

Edward grabbed the coffee thermos from his lap and handed it to her gingerly, "I am, ah, getting some breakfast, Bella." His eyes were the picture of innocence.

"You are _not_ just getting some breakfast and we both know that!" As she spoke, she smoothed her apron over her hips and threw her shoulders back, glaring at him a little as she swiped the thermos from his waiting hand. "It seems a strange coincidence that you have been here for almost a month and never once came in before last night…"

Edward glanced at his menu, a little nervous now but determined still, and looked back at her with his intense stare, serious as hell now. "Look, B. I am sorry about last night…and I just want you to know that. I am sorry for every stupid thing that I have done since the first moment I laid eyes on you up on that ladder…with that perfect behind of your I hope you can't blame me..." He smirked his perfect lips at the end of that, remembering all too well just what he had noticed first, looking more handsome than ever before.

Bella gasped at the memory of exactly how she had landed. And now she couldn't help but remember the feel of him between her legs, too. Her thighs clenched. Her nipples throbbed.

Edwards eyes glanced quickly at her breasts through her t-shirt.

Her face flamed.

_Fuck my life…_

Trying to hide her reaction, she looked at him suspiciously and said, "Oh, so let me get this straight. You think that just because you waltz in here and apologize…_and_ tell me how pretty my rear end is…" she heard a hoot from Mr. Marcum behind her, "…that everything will just fall willingly into your lap? That you can still go on with your…with your…pretend play?!" She looked at Edward dead in the eyes and leaned forward with both hands on the table, smashing her boobs together in the process, "Well let me tell you something, Edward Cullen…Not. Gonna. Happen. You better think about how you are going to fix this, now!"

With that, Bella turned around swiftly and left him there with his mouth handing open at the sight of her ass strutting away from his presence.

His palms twitched.

Damn if she wasn't sexy when she was pissed off. She was certainly a force to be reckoned with. He knew he was going to have his work cut out for him.

She marched into the kitchen and back to the wait pantry fuming. Ginger was making iced tea at the end. "I need you to take table 7 for me."

"Sorry, honey. No can do. I am swamped along with everyone else. You will just _have_ to do it yourself." Ginger raised her brows and smiled at Bella, batting her lashed playfully in the process.

_Damn!_

Bella glared back at Ginger and stormed into the kitchen. Grabbing a large serving tray, she placed the Marcum's order onto it and mumbled to herself under her breath, "…whole world is against me…"

Grabbing the loaded tray, Bella headed back out to the main room and caught Edward's stare again. He was smiling and just waiting for her to come back.

She looked away quickly and approached the Marcum's with their order. "Here you are. I hope everything is the way you like it." Bella waited for their response knowing that Edward was watching her intently.

Mrs. Marcum spoke first, whispering and nodding behind her sympathizing, "Everything looks perfect, dear. Except you, that is. Why don't you go on over there and talk to him?"

Bella's eyes whipped to her, dumbfounded, and she couldn't stop herself. "Who's side are you on anyway, Mrs. Marcum?"

With that she turned and stomped back to Edward's booth, the grin on his face not sitting well with her at all as she practically barked at him, "Fine. I can to be professional." She took out her pad and pen and said with as much dripping sweetness as she could, "What can I get for you today, _sir?_"

Edward raised one eyebrow at her in challenge and turned to his menu. "I'll have the short stack of gingerbread-banana pancakes and some bacon, with coffee and fresh squeezed orange juice…pretty please..." Pursing his lips, he continued with a gleam in his eye, "Also, I will need an _ice-pack_ and a _dish-towel_…," his eyes glanced sideways at her when he finished and then meaningfully down at his crotch.

Bella's eyes almost popped out of her head as her mouth hung open is disbelief. And to top it all off, she heard another loud hoot from Mr. Marcum behind her. Ignoring that as best she could, she stared down at Edward like she wished him dead, and said in a clipped voice, "I am not bringing that last part to you, Edward. No way!" And with that she was off again.

_Holy hell! Who did he think he was?_

There was absolutely no way that she would willingly humiliate herself by bringing him an ice-pack for his damaged package. The package that she herself had personally affronted twice now, albeit unintentionally and very mildly the second time around. God, she felt like she was in high-school again.

She turned his order in to the kitchen and went to get his drinks. After placing them on the small tray, she glared at Ginger, who was looking at her innocently as she strained the iced tea.

_Traitor…_

Going back out to the front she grabbed the coffee thermos and went to refill the Marcum's coffee again. They always wanted a top-off. Mr. Marcum said cheerily, "I think this is going to be a very interesting year, don't you, Bella?" His wife playfully swatted his arm as she giggled a little.

Bella could barely suppress the snarl that was ready at her lips. "I think you are wrong, Mr. Marcum. This year is going to be as _lame_ as last year." Bella's eyes darted to Edward at the mention of the word lame. Mr. Marcum just smiled wider at that.

As Bella neared Edward again, she carefully placed his beverages on the table near his right hand. Edward could not mistake her hostility, so he reached for her hand before she could move away again. He felt bad for constantly putting her in a bad mood. "Bella, look, I really didn't come here to make you angrier at me, and…and I was completely kidding about the ice-pack and towel." His eyes were pleading with her but she refused to look at him and instead stared at Kelly at the front desk. Kelly was watching them openly and making puppy dog eyes at her as she mouthed, _"…so cute…"_ to Bella.

_Jesus!_

The next thing she knew, Edward started to massage her palm, causing Bella's knees to weaken and her heart to lurch in her suddenly pounding chest. She turned her eyes to him as he continued.

"I _want_ us to be friends, B. Like we used to be." He was pleading with her now.

Bella ripped her hand out of his now. She sat down at the booth opposite from him and spat, "How can we possibly be friends like we were, Edward, when you have the whole damn town thinking that we are engaged when it's not even true? Hm?"

His eyes widened as he took in her barely contained fury. He was so stupid to do what he did.

"Look. There is only one way you can make it up to me and I am not about to make it easy on you by giving that away." Bella stood up again and took a step back so he couldn't reach for her. "Now, I will go get your breakfast so you can eat and be on your way that much sooner."

Damn. She's _really_ pissed off. This was going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

Plan two in effect a.s.a.p.

**a/n…i think things are fixin' to turn around for mr. sexy…leave me some love…review review review…**

**xxx jess**


	13. Chapter 13

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 13**

"BELLA…HAVE you walked by table 9 yet 'cause I think Mr. Sex-Hair left something for you?" Ginger smiled so wide as she spoke to Bella that there was no way she was innocent. It really was kind of amusing to watch Ginger carry so many plates laid out across her arms as she ran food to her section. She was pretty tiny. She had the all-time best waitress hands ever, no doubt.

Bella stopped wiping down the glass refrigerator door and looked up at the older waitress, and blew her stray strands out of her eyes. "Ginger, you know you are supposed to use a tray. You are so bad." She gave a little smirk to her long-time work companion. "And to answer your question, no I have not been by that table for obvious reason. But if he has left now then I will. It probably needs to be bused too."

She stood up and grabbed a large serving tray and followed Ginger out the swing door just as River called, "Pick up table 29, girls. Get it while it's hot…"

Moving toward her section, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Marcum paying out at the register with Kelly, and gave them a friendly wave as they departed. Then she turned back towards her tables to clear away the empties and make ready for her next diners. Placing the tray on the Marcum's table, she quickly cleared away the trash and plates and wiped down the table top until it shined. Then, turning behind her to do the same to the booth, she stopped dead in her tracks again.

"He is so so handsome, Bella." Kelly was suddenly right beside her, practically swooning over what was left on top of Edward's paid bill. "If I had 'walking-sex-man' leave something like that for me I think I would, you know…need to freshen up a bit in the ladies room..." Kelly walked away then, fanning her face as she went back to her post.

Bella set the partially filled tray on the empty side of the booth's table top and quickly grabbed the item up.

_Why would he leave that?_

_Oh, fuck, it's kinda…sweet…adorable even…_

Depositing it quickly into her apron along with the paid bill, she quickly cleared the table top off and headed back to the kitchen and towards the dish area. She unloaded her tray as she spoke to Stewy-G, the dinner's 18 year old dishwasher. "Hey, Stew. I'm gonna take five and go sit out back at the picnic table, okay?" She smiled as silverware accidentally splashed his arm a bit when it landed in the bus-tub water, "Oops, so sorry amigo. Hey, if you have a second, can you please go wipe down table 9 while I am outside? There's a hand-shake in it for you…"

Stew smiled big at Bella. "Sure sexy-mama. Anything for those baby browns."

Bella had designed his most awesome tattoo on his forearm. It was a beautiful Phoenix burning in flames. He always told people that she had designed it just for him special. Bella was certain he was crushing a little on her.

Moving around the dish area, she headed back through the prep area and out the back screen door and plopped down on the bench. She took a deep breath and stared up at the clear blue sky and tried to relax her muscles after such a crazy morning. Busy, too.

Her hand went into her front apron pocket and pulled out the small item currently taking up all of her thoughts at the moment.

One cherry sour.

She eyed the little red treasure and thought about Edward. He must have had this on his person when he came here this morning. Very cute…and a little endearing if she didn't let herself deny it at the same time.

Recalling the events of last night, Bella still felt very bad after hurting him…_down south_. And after all of that, he came in for breakfast and purposefully sat in her section, and he still chose to leave her one piece of her all-time favorite treat after she gave him another ear full.

Her heart began to beat faster at the thought. So he obviously has forgiven her if he chose to make this gesture. Was her knee-the-his-groin so much different from what he had done by telling Lauren that they were engaged?

It's not like he had physically hurt her, which, now that she thought about it, seemed so much worse than seeing Laurens face pucker with acute distaste the way it had at the time.

_Ha. _

_I will never forget that face for as long as I live…among other memories of one partially naked and wet Edward Cullen…ugh!_

Taking the sweet candy between her forefinger and thumb, she held it up to the sun to kind of see if it would glow red. Then she plopped it in her mouth and let the delicious flavor flow…and smiled…

xxCSxx

REMBRANDT'S WAS chaos inside when Edward arrived there after seeing Bella and having a most awesome breakfast at Sam's. He needed to think about opening up a dinner and made a mental note to talk about it with Jackson and Nikki up in New York soon.

And he could not help but smile to himself wondering about Bella's reaction to his little peace offering. He reached into his pack pocket and pulled out the little bag of red candy he had swiped from Bella's house that night he had delivered her supplies…and then he remembered what else he had delivered, too.

_Do NOT think about that now Cullen…your mom is in the vicinity…_

Doing a mental shake, he got one candy piece out and tossed it up into the air to catch it inside his waiting mouth. He made his way towards the back of the store where he could see the top of his dad's still blonde hair as he currently manned the cash register. Slapping his old man on the back, he spoke with a little concern to his father, "Hey dad. It's really busy here already. You doin' okay?"

Carlisle turned to his son with a warning in his sharp blue eyes. "Don't even start with that. I am certainly well enough to stand in one place to keep business flowing, Edward. I am as healthy as a horse…" He trailed off as a college student came up to the counter to pay for supplies for university.

Edward backed up with his hands raised in feigned innocence. "Okay, tiger. It's all yours." He stopped briefly and glanced around for Esme but didn't see her. "Where's mom? In the back?"

"Yes she is…and you tell her that she is not allowed within 10 feet of where I currently stand if she doesn't want me to start acting up at her mothering again. She's my wife and she needs to stay that way…"

Edward could see his father trying hard to hide his smile.

_Yeah…now there's true love… _

He wondered if Bella would be like his mother when her loved ones needed her. He was sure she would be, after all, she had cried after 'the incident' last night on the dinner's floor. Ouch. His balls hurt just thinking about it again.

"Oh, and Edward? I am pretty sure she has something she's been waiting since last night to discuss with you." His father's eyes gave him a quick pointed look with a nod. "Could involve a certain Ms. Swan…"

_Oh fuck._

And I am ten years old all over again, like when I broke my mom's cookie jar when I wasn't supposed to be eating cookies, and then tried to hot glue it back together so she wouldn't know. So stupid, because mother's always know, but a 10 year old boy can hope like nothing else that he won't ever be found out.

"Uh, I uh…yeah, about that…look, Dad…" Edward took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, and stared at his dad as his hand went involuntarily to tug at his messy hair. "Yeah, I really have nothing to say except I am surprised it took her this long…"

Carlisle barked out a quick laugh as he kept working, bagging up the student's supplies into a Rembrandt's labeled paper bag. "Just don't come asking me for help when she lets you have it, alright? Bella is very special to Esme."

Edward sighed heavily and turned around to go into the back storeroom area. He saw his mom then, talking on the phone and making some orders for the store. He walked up behind her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Her face turned to look at him and she held up her finger telling him to wait right where he was.

_Universal sign for you're not getting away now, son..._

She continued talking as she watched him, "Yes that will be just fine. But when you deliver would you please remember to drive around to the back entrance this time. Thanks. See you tomorrow. And tell your lovely wife hello for me, okay?"

Esme hung the phone back up on its wall mount and gave her son an obvious and not subtle at all look like he had better start talking now or else.

Edward sighed again, and pleaded with his mother. "It's not like it could have been helped, mom. The girl makes my brain stupid in like 5 seconds flat." His eyes shifted around nervously.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, if you think that is any real excuse you had better think again, buster. That girl has worked her ass off for the past decade trying to get over the mess her ex left her with. Debt, his drug abuse, owing his dealer money and when that guy showed up at her house demanding payment…well the whole town practically accused her of using too, and as a newly single parent just trying to figure things out for herself, that closed a lot of doors to her…and then, then…" she noticed that her voice was getting a little louder as she went on, and she tried to tone herself down, continuing in a whisper-like yell, "…well, just suffice it to say I have never admired someone as much as I do Bella Swan. And her girls, too."

She took in a deep breath after that and put her hands to her hips and waited for Edward to say something to redeem himself.

"I didn't think it would affect her so negatively, mom. I am a self-centered idiot."

"You didn't think at all. Edward, it's time to grow up. This isn't high school and we are certainly not in New York, sweety. Almost every one already knows by now what was going on last night…fake engagement and the kitchen scene. It's like a game of Clue except Bella hasn't murdered you off yet. It's good for you that this is a small town so the rumors of your fake engagement will travel fast along with everything that occurred last night. But what about Bella now? Your actions no doubt can only have made her feel like all her hard work just got flushed down the tubes…all with the actions of one cock-sure player."

"Jesus, Mom!" Edward's eyes just about bugged out if their sockets at her vocabulary. "Could you please never say…that word…to me ever, ever again?"

Esme smirked a little at him. "What, co-"

"Stopstopstop…" He covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut tight for a second before staring at his foul-mouthed parent. "For the love of…okay…please mom…no more."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop but I love it that I can still make you squirm." She patted his cheek. "So tell me how this all started now so we can get to the part where I tell you how to make it better…"

Gotta love one Esme Rene Cullen. He pretty much knew his plan, but with his mother's help it would definitely get that much better much better.

**a/n…my apologies readers…the beginning of this fall's school year has officially kicked my butt…hope you like this little chapter…i didn't want anyone to think i had forgotten about it…leave me some love…please please please…review review review…**

**xxx jess**


	14. Chapter 14

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 14**

"JUNEBUG, YOU know I am not getting that for you sweetie," Bella eyed her oldest daughter with a mock-glare, "so just put that back where you got it, alright?"

"Mom! Please, you never let us get this kind," June whined as she shoved the sugary cereal in her mom's face, "and Rosey and I are sick of the cereal we always get. Please, please, please…"

"No way, babe. It's pure sugar."

June huffed and rolled her eyes, stomping off to put the item back like her mother had mandated her to purgatory or something. Yelling over her shoulder, she said, "I'm gonna go check out the magazines."

"Keep that volume turned up on your cell. No silence mode, okay?"

Another eye roll.

It was Friday afternoon. Having given up her shift at the diner that morning, Bella had picked both her girls up from school and headed straight to the grocery store. They always did their shopping on Fridays so that Bella could cook over the weekend. She would usually make several different dishes so that during the school week she had more time free in her evenings to help out with homework assignments. It had been one crazy busy week, too. That always happened when school was back in session. Everyone and their dog had things to take care of it seemed.

And then there was the Edward-Factor.

_Why does he have to be so lickable?_

He had come to Sam's every morning this week to have breakfast and sit in her section. He was making her a little crazy, too. Always watching her, and smiling and chatting with the locals and the wait staff. The girls seemed to go out of their way to swing by his booth to say 'hey' which kind of pissed her off if she was honest with herself. She found herself refilling his coffee every damn time, too.

She couldn't seem to stop.

Edward noticed and loved it.

Mr. and Mrs. Marcum were there, too. They couldn't say enough good things about him to her. Bella was beginning to believe them herself.

He just seemed…different somehow.

And he left one cherry sour for her each time, too. Except each time he did so after Monday, he would make sure she was watching him as he placed it on his bill with a sexy as hell wink and grin.

It made her lady parts tingle and she fucking blushed every damn time.

_Yeah…lickable…and biteable…_

Kelly had teased her each day because Bella couldn't help but watched his ass as he left through the front door to walk to his car.

Bella turned the shopping cart around the end of the isle to wheel towards the pasta section. She was making spaghetti for dinner and needed some sauce and noodles.

Rosey dashed in front of the cart and did a little twirl as she sang to herself. She was always so happy it was adorable. They were all dressed alike in skinny jeans and vintage t-shirts…except the girls had their chuck's on and Bella of course was wearing her flip flops…and showing off a fresh coat of dark purple nail polish on her toes. It always made her feel sexy.

"Mama, can I pick out the sauce this time? June always gets to choose." She danced up to the shelf and started reading the labels. Picking up two jars, she turned and showed them to Bella. "Vodka Sauce and Tomato & Basil. We can mix them again like you did that one time before."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. That sounds good to me, too. Let's do it." Rosey dropped the jars into the cart and twirled away to go find her sister.

Bella stretched up on her tip toes to reach for the pasta on the top shelf. It was just out of her reach.

Why do they always put the healthier stuff up so high?

Just then the hairs rose up on her arms and she felt heat against her back and warm breath against her neck.

"You know, Bella…" a deep gravelly voice spoke quietly into her ear as a long-fingered male hand reached up next to hers to grab the box for her, "…it's a shame there's no ladder around…"

_Holy Shit. _

"…because there's a certain portion of my body that's been missing the attention you've giving it lately."

Her entire body fucking trembled as she dropped back down and spun around. Edward was standing so close to her that her breasts actually grazed his chest and her heartbeat skyrocketed at the contact.

_Oh my GOD…_

Placing his free hand on her hip to steady her, he smiled and continued in a more husky tone as he looked straight into her surprised eyes, "But, I think the fact that you seem to not be wearing a bra makes up for that in a huge way." His fingers gripped her a little tighter, and then his hand slid up to stop just under the curve of her breast.

Bella's breath left her in a whoosh. Her thighs clenched together involuntarily. Her nipples perked right the fuck up.

"Edward, you can't keep sneaking up on me like that!"

"I'm not sneaking, B. And I am pretty sure you like exactly what I am doing…" His eyes glanced down quickly to her hard nipples, then further down to her toes. He licked his lips and practically purred, "Purple…I like purple."

_Please don't faint…please don't faint… _

She reached for his hand to try and move it away but Edward's didn't budge. In fact, he thought it was a good idea to ruffle her feathers even more. Stepping closer to her, his body almost flush with hers now, he slid his hand back down and around to her lower back, right where her low-rise jeans stopped. His first two fingers slid just under the hem of her t-shirt and rubbed back and forth a little.

_Oh fuck…_

"What's the matter, B? Cat got your tongue?"

Bella gasped, looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching, but there was no one else in the isle with them.

"My girls are here, Edward."

"I know, Bella." He backed her up against the shelving unit.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's obvious what I am doing."

"You're crowding me…"

"I think you like me crowding you."

He shifted then and Bella could feel his semi-hard cock rub against her belly.

…_dizzy…_

"See? I like it too, Bella."

Her eyes moved to his lips when he said her name all breathy and low. She licked hers.

"I also think you need another kiss…right now…just as bad as I do."

Her gaze flew back up to his green eyes. The man was pure sin and he knew it. "Edward, you need to back up. Please!" She begged.

He shook his head a little. "What you should have said was _'Edward, you need to kiss me now, please'_." He gave her that sexy crooked smirk and leaned in to whisper into her ear again, "I am pretty sure you would like that, too, Bella."

Angling back further, Edward moved his nose to her hair behind her ear.

_Vanilla._

"Did you just sniff me?"

"Yes I did. You can sniff me, too."

He kissed her there, just barely, letting the tip of his tongue peek out for a taste.

"Mmm," he growled. "You make me crazy, you know?"

Her entire body flushed with heat.

"Excuse me, Mister? Are you gonna kiss my mommy?"

In a move as quick as lightning, Edward pulled Bella away from the shelf and shifted her to stand in front of him.

He coughed. He adjusted.

Rosey just stood there staring up at the two of them with her pretty blue eyes. "If you are gonna kiss my mommy, you're supposed to take her on a date first."

Bella mouth dropped open.

Edward was speechless.

"Or she can take you on a date if you're too nervous or afraid to ask her. My teacher said that's how she married her husband." Rosey just continued to stare, seeming to not be upset in the least at what she had most likely witnessed. At least the end of it, anyway.

With flaming cheeks, Bella moved her hand to cover her heart in an attempt to calm down. "Sugar-pie, I thought you went to find your sister."

Rosey frowned a little, "She was being her usual bossy self. I got tired of it, so I came back. Can we get ice cream?"

Bella smiled at her youngest. "Yes we can. But you and your sister will need to do all of the dishes before you can have any. Deal?" She was acutely aware of Edward still standing behind her. It seems like the cat's got his tongue now.

"Okay, but mama, you have to tell June yourself so she doesn't pick a fight with me. I want vanilla, not chocolate. We always get chocolate."

Edward barked out a laugh.

Bella whipped her head around to question his sudden outburst. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just like vanilla, too."

Rosey beamed at that, saying, "Mister, you have good taste."

Edward chuckled again.

_You have no idea kid. _

Still holding the box of pasta for Bella, he reached his free hand out to Rosey, smiled at her and said, "Since we both like vanilla, I think it only appropriate to introduce myself. Hello, I am Edward Cullen. And, I am going to ask your mom out on a date."

Bella gasped.

"Okay by me. But you should check with June first, though. She's the oldest. My mom needs it bad, too, I think, because she never goes out on dates."

"Rosey!" Stunned again, Bella quickly reached out to cover her daughter's mouth just as June rounded the far corner of the isle and stopped to stare at the three of them.

Seeing her sister there, Rosey reached up to quickly pull her mom's hand away, and yelled to her sister from twenty feet away, "Hey, Juuuuuune! This is Edward, and he isn't a scaredy-cat so you need to give your permission so he can take mama on a date!"

Edward's smile couldn't get much bigger.

Turning back to Edward, Rosey continued, "But you can't have the date tonight because we are having spaghetti and ice cream."

Bella just stared at her youngest again who was busy twirling around now like this day was no different than any other.

…_gemini gypsy child…_

**a/n… first time ever having to deal with writer's block…it really sucks…please forgive and leave me some love…please please please…review review review…**

**xxx jess**


	15. Chapter 15

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 15**

IT WAS utter chaos. Why they believed that such a fuss was needed was beyond her realm of understanding. Of course she had no control whatsoever when the two of them ganged up on her.

One brown-skinned devil and her side-kick albino hooligan.

_Ha!_

"Bella, if you make a face one more time I swear I will put you over my knee and spank that bottom of yours! Now, try this one on next…"

Bella forced a smile as she watched Tanya's mother, Jane, approach her with yet another dress. This one at least was not as bold-patterned or as wildly colorful as the others had been.

She may be an artist but she did not want to look like her paint-palette threw up on her.

Looking back and forth at both of her ice-blue-eyed friends, she said pointedly, "Alright, _Ms. Jackson_, I will. But this is the last one. If I don't care for it then it's just too bad for you two. You know that I have dresses in my closet that I have not worn for years, so there." She stuck her tongue out like a brat.

Tanya chimed in at that, "Girl, don't even go there. Some of those dresses need to stay there…forever. And, if I need to I will chain you by your ankle to that chair's leg and you know it…you are walking out of here with a dress or else."

Bella pouted, "We've been here for over an hour already. My girls have probably eaten all the candy next door by now." She huffed and flopped back into the oversized antique plush chair, taking a sip of her white wine.

It was Saturday afternoon. Bella had told her daughters that they could walk around the square together to help pass the time. Plus it would keep them out of her hair for a little while. They usually ended up in the candy store for free samples.

Jane always loved to spoil her and Tanya when they came in to JJ's Jezebel together. The boutique may be tiny but Jane made up for that in spades. She was a master organizer and the walls and floor of her shop were filled with wonderful unique dresses, accessories and a small collection of shoes. She even kept a small area back towards the rear for showcasing beautiful bottles and jars of perfumes and lotions. It always smelled so good in here.

"When was the last time you let yourself enjoy being pampered, sweetheart? You have a special evening ahead tonight, with God knows one of the sexiest men alive on this planet Earth. Live a little!"

Bella huffed, her face morphing into one of self-doubt as she spoke to her mother-figure, "I don't know what I am doing. What if he takes me out and I shut down on myself. I haven't been on a date in so long I can't remember what to do…" She shifted her eyes to where Tanya stood near the hanging dress wrack across from where she slumped. "What if I can't talk…_oh god_…what if I can't _stop_ talking!" Her face paled.

Tanya scoffed at that, "BB, you gotta stop doing that to yourself. You will make yourself sick to your stomach. Besides, I don't think Mr. Sex-God will care one way or the other, girlfriend. With what you have told me about each of your…_encounters_…it will be a miracle if you guys even make it to the restaurant. Seems to me he can hardly keep a foot's worth of space between the two of you." She laughed and reached for the hanger of yet another dress to show Bella, holding it up to her own figure for show as she sashayed sassily towards her. "Now stand up and go try this one on, too. It will look so perfect with your skin."

"Oh, I love that one! It's perfect for her complexion." Jane reached out to caress the fine fabric, still holding the other dress up for Bella.

Setting her wine glass on the small table next to her, Bella groaned and stood, taking both of the dresses from them and marching into the dressing room and sliding the heavy curtain closed.

Mother and daughter grinned at each other behind Bella's back. Placing her arm around Tanya's waist, Jane moved them to sit together in the now vacant plush chair and grabbed for a snack from the side table. She had ordered a small fruit and cheese tray from Sam's earlier, knowing that her two favorite girls were coming to shop for a dress.

Tanya checked her cell and then reached for a fashion magazine from the wrack next to her on the floor and began flipping through the pages quickly. She spoke to her mother as she crossed her legs, "Mom, do you need me to pick up anything for tonight? Rosey and Junebug are so excited to sleep over at your house. It's been a while since last time."

Jane grinned as she watched Bella's feet under the curtain, seeing the dressing robe she had provided fall in a graceful pile on the wood floor. "Are you kidding? As soon as Bella asked, I dropped everything and ran to the grocery store," she gave a little laugh, "…then I went to the toy store and also to that new beauty store over on 12th. We will keep ourselves entertained with games, facials, mani/pedis, and I am gonna let them cook from this neat cookbook I bought specifically for children."

"Ha. You're too much. They are not going to want to leave!" Tanya gave her mom a quick kiss on her cheek and then turned to yell out to Bella, "Come on in there, hurry up." She sassed, "Time is a-tickin' Miss Swan, and your heels won't be a-clickin' until we wrap this up. What time is lover boy picking you up?"

Bella yelled through the closed curtain as she shimmied the first dress over her hips, "Eight o'clock. I told him I could just meet him at the restaurant since he needed to close the shop for his dad tonight. He wasn't havin' that though."

Jane gasped at that, "Bella Swan! You stop denying that boy's efforts to woo you. Let him sweep you off your feet!"

"Really, Jane?" She rolled her eyes, looking just like Junebug no doubt. "There will be no sweeping or wooing. Besides, it's not like he is going to be sticking around." Finished with fastening the dress now, she slid the curtain to the side and stepped out to go stand in front of the oval standing mirror. The dress didn't really fall right on her frame. She scrunched her nose and tried to adjust it a bit.

"Well, just because he might not 'be sticking around' doesn't mean you can't have some fun with him, sweetheart. If I had denied myself and chosen not to sleep with a certain beautiful black man, namely one Mr. Laurent Cole, I would not have given birth to your best friend, my beautiful baby girl here, Miss Tanya Cole." She patted her daughter's cheek.

Reaching for Bella's forgotten wine glass, Jane stole a sip, then continued, "For Christ's sake, Bella, it's been so long for you that you must have cobwebs inside your vajayjay! Get your vibe out before he arrives and dust yourself off, for the love of God!" Knowing the reaction she would get, Jane grinned as she watched Bella's eyes just about pop out of her head.

Tanya burst out laughing at her mother's statement, dropping the magazine and swatting at her arm in mock disgust, "Why, Jane Jackson! You filthy old woman…"

"Vajayjay? Are you serious with that shit, Jane?" Bella froze her movements as she stared at the older blonde potty-mouth.

Jane was the picture of innocence. "What? I get around. And you, my dear girl, can only wish to possess half the dirty mind that I have."

_Oh my God!_

She kept on, raising her eyebrow in warning, "And you need to remember that you have had a crush on that man for years, Bella. And now he is paying attention to you. Don't pass up your golden opportunity to have your way with his cock…because you will regret _that_ forever."

Bella's face flamed.

Her jaw dropped.

Moving her wide-eyes accusingly to where Tanya sat giggling in hysterics, she pointed at her friend, "How can you sit there and let your mom say such things? Don't you need to go hurl or something?" Her eyes narrowed. "Oh…wait…it's your fault…you're the one that's dolling out all the corruption action and infecting her with all your sex talk!" She couldn't help it as her face cracked a little smile then.

Tanya replied through her laugh, "It was her that corrupted me and you know it!"

_These two are priceless!_

"Okay, okay, okay. That's enough of that my girls. Go try the other dress on, dear. It will be perfect for you. That one won't do at all."

Bella reach down to grab the lower hem of the dress and gave a mock-curtsy as she replied in her best southern drawl, "Yes, ma'am."

Just then the front door chimed and two young, excited girls came running onto the boutique.

"Dog pile!" They rushed to jump on top of Jane and Tanya in the overlarge chair. They were like sitting ducks, really.

Giggles and flailing legs and arms were everywhere.

Bella scolded, "June Reed Biers…be careful in here. You know the rules. How much candy did you two suck down, anyway?" She looked at her youngest then, sure to get a truthful answer out of her.

"Mama, we had the best homemade fudge. It had marshmallows in it and it was cut into the shape of stares and moons. I had four. Yummy!" The evidence was all over Rosey's mouth.

Jane grabbed her sweet little cheeks with one hand while attempting to keep June from crushing her, "Did any of it actually make it inside your mouth?" She laughed and started wiping the mess away with her thumb.

Tanya positioned June to sit across her lap, giving her a big hug and a sloppy smacking kiss on her cheek. "You know you just ruined plans for dessert tonight at Auntie JJ's, don't you?"

June's eyes went wide at her mistake. She turned to look at Jane and said, "You still gonna let me make pudding cake, Aunt JJ? Please!"

Jane smiled at the beautiful brown-haired 11 year old. "Of course we'll still make it, sweetheart, but I think we may have to eat it for breakfast tomorrow instead so you two don't stay up all night on a chocolate high."

"Ha! Good luck with that idea!" Bella smirked and stepped back into the dressing room to put on the dress Tanya had chosen. Unzipping the back, she let the current one fall off her shoulders and down. She hung it back up and grabbed the other. Pulling up and over and on easily, no fastening.

It felt really good against her skin as she smoothed it down over her hips.

Swiping the curtain to the side…hopefully for the last time…she walked out to her four critics and waited, facing them, but glancing sideways at her reflection in the mirror.

All was silent…

…then they all spoke at once.

"…Mama you're so pretty…"

"…Girl, you _know_ you are gonna kill the man in that dress…"

"…_Finally_ the right one, can we leave now…"

"…Sweeping and wooing for sure, my beautiful girl…"

Bella smiled huge and twirled around in front of the mirror, her heart skipping a beat as the excitement suddenly overwhelmed her.

"I love you guys."

**a/n… leave me some love…please please please…review review review…**

**xxx jess**


	16. Chapter 16

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 16**

_JESUS CHRIST she's beautiful!_

Closing the door to the passenger side of his Land Rover after helping Bella safe inside, Edward rounded the front and couldn't help but smile at what was obviously a serious effort to drive him crazy the entire evening. Bella cleaned up real good. Like, _really_ good.

He had arrived at her front door five minutes early in an attempt to show a little bit of his eagerness for this date to begin. And when Bella let him inside her foyer he froze dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

One word: Stunning.

"Um," Bella's face flamed at the look in his eyes, "Edward, you are not supposed to scare the shit out of me before we actually leave for our date."

His eyes moved down to her feet. Silver.

"Mmm."

_Did he just growl? _

Shaking his head a little to clear the haze of sudden overwhelming lust, he gave a devilish smile and reached out his left hand to hers, twirling her around slowly as he spoke appreciatively, "Let me see what we have here, beautiful. You look amazing. So very sexy."

Edward let his eyes caress her everywhere, appreciating her dress of a deep midnight blue, falling just above her knees, very feminine with a deep plunging neckline and just enough flowing fabric to drive him insane with little peaks of soft skin and enticing curves. Her hair was straightened and worn up in a classy high ponytail showing off her delicate neck. She wore strappy heals that tied in a black bow around her ankles in a very sinful way, with a pointed heal making her legs look so fucking sexy and slender and long as hell. Yeah, he was going to have a hard time not molesting her in public.

When he looked back up at her face it was obvious she liked what she saw as well. Her eyes were all over him. She was totally checking him out. He grinned.

"See something you like, B?"

"Maybe." She bit her lip.

He was dressed in charcoal slacks with a black V-neck cashmere sweater and shiny as fuck dress shoes. They sparkled. His sleeves were pushed up slightly, showing off strong forearms. Not to mention his sex-hair. Her fingers itched to touch. Jesus.

_Look away from the pretty, Bella…look away. _

Seeing her blush again, Edward couldn't help but take it up a notch and stepped a little closer, running his hands lightly down her bare arms to hold both of her hands, and whispered in her ear, "I like what I see, too, sweetheart…" his breath giving her goose bumps and making her shiver, "…a lot."

"Edward…," she trailed off in a mild whine, not knowing how to defend against his fuck-hotness.

He took a deep breath and stepped back then, because, let's face it, if they didn't leave right the fuck now, he would lose what willpower he barely had a grip on every time he was near her, and proceed to fuck her right where they stood. Or better yet, hard and fast right up against her front door.

_Fuck!_

He wondered if she was wearing panties or not. It was obvious she was not wearing a bra. Again.

_She likes to torture the men-folk, I know it. _

Clearing his throat, he continued, "Let's get out of here before I make an ass of myself."

Bella smirked at that, "You're already an ass, Edward, but you are well on your way to bigger and better problems…its Cow Head to the second degree!"

"Stop sweet talking me, B." He smiled at her over his shoulder as he led them out her front door. "What the hell is a 'Cow Head' anyway?"

Locking the front door, she replied, "No, no. That little tidbit is all mine."

Edward grabbed her hand again as they headed out for the night. Bella was finding that she _really_ liked that. And she loved the attention he was giving her, opening car doors and such. No one had ever made these gestures for her before. It made her feel…feminine…special even.

And if he was leading then she could stare at his fine ass.

Edward drove them through town and towards one of his parents' favorite restaurants. Esme had insisted that he take Bella there, saying that it was exotic, seductive and extremely romantic for a first date night. He even made reservations for one of their private rooms so they would be secluded and up close and personal.

"So, where are you taking me for dinner?"

She watched his smile widen as he replied, eyeing her sideways, "Best Indian food around from what I hear. Esme's recommendation, Taj Palace."

Bella smiled back and teased, "You always let your mother plan your dates for you?" Knowing Esme had a hand in the events of this evening made her a little less nervous for some reason. Maybe Edward was really a mama's boy at heart.

"Every time if I know what's good for me."

She couldn't take her eyes off the man. He was too fucking sexy. He just exuded it.

And charm.

She watched his hand as he worked the gear shift...which led to watching his thigh as he pressed the clutch and gas pedals…which in turn lead to staring at his crotch where his pants had bunched up as he shifted. She could see the bulge of what had, not once but three times now, been right between her thighs.

_Holy shit I want to touch it…_

She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs, causing the hem of her dress to rise a little higher on her thighs. It was getting hot inside the car now. She cracked the window.

Suddenly Edward's hand was there on the exposed skin, warm and sliding just a little bit up her lower thigh, squeezing gently, the grin on his face just like the Devil's own.

Her pussy clenched.

"Edward!" Her hands instinctively covered his to stop his movements but his fingers gripped a little tighter. Her heart rate skyrocketed.

"Sweetheart, when you sit there and eye-fuck me the way you just did, I don't think you can blame my reaction."

His voice was low and husky as he squeezed again, loving how soft she was there. She would only be softer in other places.

"I was not eye-fucking you."

"Yes you were, B." He grinned at her but the look in his eyes spoke a whole other emotion. "We can always even up the score though if it makes you feel better. I know it would make me feel pretty fucking fantastic." Twisting his hand over, he grabbed her left one and moved it high up his thigh and trapped it there, then pressed his foot to the gas to flex his thigh muscles.

Bella gasped, smacking him on his arm in mock anger at his audacity. "You are awful, Edward Cullen! Is this what I have to look forward too during our entire date? Does your mother know how naughty you are?"

She had never been so horny in her life.

Reluctantly he removed his hand from hers on his thigh then, approaching the parking lot of the restaurant now and he needed to down-shift. His cock needed shifting, too.

He couldn't help his laugh as he saw her move both hands to sit on top of them. "My mother knows just how naughty I can be, B. She raised me after all. And anyway, you know you love it. In fact, I bet I can make you jump my bones before the night is over. I know there's no way in hell that I can keep my hands off of you looking like that." His challenge almost made her faint. Christ she was in trouble.

Pulling into a spot up front, he killed the engine and turned to face her, serious now as he moved his hand to her chin and turned her to look at him. "Look, B. All games aside, I want you to know that I have the best intentions for us this evening. I promise to be good but you have to promise not to shut me out. Let's just have fun." His green eyes bore into hers with their sincerity. If she didn't know better she would think he was a bit worried.

He's right of course. Thoughts flitted though her mind from earlier today at Jane's boutique…

…_doesn't mean you can't have some fun with him__…__it's been so long for you__…__you need to remember that you have had a crush on that man for years…now he is paying attention to you…don't pass up your golden opportunity…_

Finding courage, her eyes focused on his. She smiled wide and spoke, "Let's do this! Feed me, now. And if you are a good boy you might get a reward later."

Edward's eyes widened with surprise. "No that's just mean, B. How am I supposed to walk into that restaurant sporting the hugest erection in history?" He had no choice but to palm himself to relieve some of the tension.

She watched his hand adjusting his cock and heat flushed her from head to toe. "Sucks to be you."

"Actually, no it doesn't. I feel pretty awesome right now. And you, Miss Swan, are quite something. Let's eat."

xxCSxx

After being seated, of course with Bella leading the way in an attempt to block his little (cough) problem, Edward had insisted on ordering everything for them himself. He explained that he knew what he was doing and she just needed to trust him and let him spoil her tonight. She'd agreed. It was impossible not to when he made it so irresistible.

They were sitting on low floor cushions on the same side of a wood table beautifully carved with elephants and Indian farm scenes all around the edge. Oil lamps hung low from the ceiling of their tiny private room, with exotic scented candles inside each one lighting the space nice and low. He was laying it on very think. She loved it.

…_sweeping and wooing… _

Edward ordered a nice spiced Indian wine as well as the Maharani Dinner for two, consisting of three courses of eleven different appetizers, main dishes and dessert…including Bella's favorite, Saag Paneer.

It was the best date Bella had ever enjoyed, and Edward was a dream, really.

Smart, considerate, sweet, sexy…and funny.

They talked on almost everything…school memories, food, movies…even books. He was making it very easy for her to want to jump his bones, indeed.

"This was so, so good, Edward. I could eat Indian food all day long."

Pushing her saucer of Badame Kheer away, she reached for her wine and took another sip of the lovely elixir, then turned a bit more towards Edward on the floor cushion and watched as he ate his last bite of the sweet almond rice pudding…then chewed...and swallowed.

God his neck was going to kill her dead, she knew it. Swallowing should not look like that…like…EVER. It was so base somehow.

Carnal even.

She wanted to bite him right on his sexy fucking trachea. Then suck. Her body kept leaning a little closer to him.

_Fuck…I must be a little tipsy from this awesome wine…or maybe it's just Edward… _

_._

_._

_._

"Did you just sniff me, B?"

"You said I could, remember?"

"Oh, I remember alright, and you're not playing fair." He pressed his cheek to hers.

"Look who's talking Mr. Sexy-Kill-Me-Dead-Neck."

Huge fucking grin.

"Mr. Sexy-Kill-Me-Dead-Neck? Somehow I like that, B. Your neck is sexy, too."

Leaving her nose planted under the back of his jawline, Bella reached up with her free hand and raked her fingers across the back of his neck and into his sex-hair, scratching a little.

She thought she heard him mutter something but it was unclear. "Mhm. Mine must be nice 'cause you can't keep your nose away from it, either." Her lips brushed his neck then, tongue tasting him there just a little.

Spice.

"Fuck, B…you're making it very hard."

"It needs to be hard, Edward…rock hard. And yours gets the hardest, I know."

…_groan…_

"I meant you are making it hard to be good, sweetheart."

_Sniff…vanilla…_

Edward's hand moved to squeeze her thigh, which, now that she had shifted her weight to one hip, was just within his reach. He moved it up to her waist and right to his new favorite spot just under the curve of her breast.

Fuck, it had tempted him all night where he could see the curve of each breast between that fucking low as hell dip in her dress.

"Good can lead to bad, Edward. And…I am thinking about being…bad."

_She is going to kill me… _

"You just took us from PG-13 right up to X rated, Miss Swan." He smiled into her neck and slid his palm to cup her breast, letting his thumb rub back and forth, light and slow right over her peaked nipple.

_No fucking bra…I knew it…_

His cock twitched. She moaned against his neck.

"You like that, sweetheart?" She was so fucking soft and warm…and all over him at the moment.

She pulled his hair a little with her fingers, and whispered in his ear, "Fuck yes I do. I love it when you call me sweetheart. It's so fucking sexy."

"Mmm. Well, I have been thinking about being bad for six fucking days…_sweetheart_."

She bit him then…right under his jaw…and instinctively tried to move her thigh to drape across his bent one.

"Oh, Jesus! Fuck, B. We need to stop now or things might get a little embarrassing for the wait staff."

She released her teeth from his neck and moved back a bit to look at his face. The lids of his eyes could not get any lower…or sexier. He moved his hand from her breast and squeezed her hip hard.

Edward glanced down at her lips, wanting nothing more than to attack that pouty mouth of hers deeply…thoroughly.

"Edward…," she said not really knowing what she meant at that moment.

"We are leaving…now! Get your things."

"Okay."

Edward threw down a few large bills and helped Bella to her feet. She wasn't quick enough for his liking so he scooped up her belongings and practically dragged her towards the front door of the restaurant.

"Wait! Edward." She bit her lip at the pure lust on his face when he finally paused to face her. "I, um, need to visit the powder room first. Wine goes straight through me, apparently."

He smiled at her and took a deep breath, running his hand through his already messed up hair, trying to calm down.

Then he teased her, "Such a girl. Go. Meet me outside? I think I should get some air anyway."

"Okay."

"Oh, wait first. I have to give you something." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag containing two small round red objects.

Bella looked up at him and grinned, smirking, "Trying to make up for something, are we?"

Edward smiled a goofy smile back, saying, "You have no idea. And it couldn't hurt, Bella."

She took one piece as he offered it to her, and with that they parted and Bella headed through the sheik bar and into the restroom to freshen up. Her smile could not get any bigger. Upon exiting the private stall, she approached the vanity and looked at herself.

_Holy shit…horny much?_

It looked good on her.

She washed her hands and splashed her face a little, then dabbed the moister away and reapplied what little powder she wore and a fresh coat of lip gloss. Heading back out through the bar, she pushed open the front door and turned to step towards Edward's Land Rover.

Pain like she never felt before clenched her heart at what she witnessed then.

Edward.

Pressed over Lauren Stanley's gaudy fucking fake-ass body.

Her hands gripped his hair in fists. His own gripping her shoulders, fisting the fabric of her shirt so tight his knuckles were white.

And they were kissing.

.

.

.

She…saw…red.

Pure fucking fury at her stupidity.

She should have known his was playing her. Her hands clenched into fists of utter rage.

She muttered something under her breath and took another step in their direction.

"…fucking Cow Head…ha!...fucking shit head more like it…"

She felt the tiny sugary candy being squished inside her right palm. The next thing she knew, her arm came back and then, aiming right at that fucker's head, she let it fly.

At the sound of Bella's voice, Edward forced his lips to break from Lauren's deceitful ones as he looked up in a panic.

A canon ball of red candy pegged him right in the center of his forehead.

…_yeah…you fucking ass hole… _

**a/n… *looks around innocently*…wonder what could possibly happen in the next one…ha…as always, leave me some love…please please please…review review review…**

**xxx jess**


	17. Chapter 17

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 17**

"JUST DROP me off here, Tanya…please." Glancing at her friend, she saw the worry written across her pretty face. She sighed, "I will be fine. I promise."

"You want me to drop you off at the park when it's this late at night, BB?" Tanya scoffed then said, "You're crazy. Absolutely not, girlfriend! Your head's not thinkin' straight. But I will make a deal with you. Let's go have some coffee at Sam's if you don't want to go home yet. That boy deserves to not know where you are after he let that skank defile his mouth and manhandle him." She put her blinker on and headed towards the square.

Bella was so pissed off. It was a hard pill to swallow after witnessing that molest feast. Edward had literally shoved Lauren to the ground and immediately started trying to explain what had happened.

Apparently, Lauren assaulted him and not the other way around. She had spied his Land Rover in the parking lot and knew that he had to be there with Bella. It was her stroke of luck that Edward was just exiting the front door of the restaurant and she pounced, knowing Bella would be following soon after and would see them…together.

_God I fucking HATE Lauren Stanley!_

But how the hell did she force them into such a compromising position? Edward probably had at least 65 pounds on her and that is what pissed Bella off so fucking much. He seemed like he was actually returning those gross-ass kisses.

At least that's what it looked like through Bella's haze of fury.

They pulled into the Sam's Diner and Tanya put the gear-shift in park. "But come on, Bella…I truly don't think Edward saw it coming. That is the only explanation."

"Probably right. But he was an idiot to think that I would be able to get into his car and let him drive me home after he got all conceited."

He had pleaded with her to see it for what it was…a blatant attack from a jealous old girlfriend. Bella had screeched at him that because of his man-whore track record she could only surmise that this would be a constant recurrence and she wanted nothing to do with that kind of mess. He was _always_ going to be bad news in her book.

That made Edward really pissed off.

But, the real kicker of it all? Edward said he couldn't help how irresistible he was. It was out of his control.

_Bull shit._

It takes two to tango…usually.

They got out of Tanya's car and went inside to sit at the bar for coffee.

Sam was working there.

"Bella! Tanya, dear! What brings my two favorite girls in this evening?"

Bella sighed and grumbled, "You don't want to know, Sam. Trust me. Can we get two cups of coffee, please?"

He frowned at Bella's sullen tone and looked at Tanya for an explanation. "Someone better start talking. Fast."

Tanya rolled her eyes at Bella's childlike attitude and gave Sam the condensed version as he prepared their coffee and listened.

Shaking his head, he leaned both elbows on to the bar and spoke to Bella. "God knows, Bella that I love you like my own daughter, but if you think for one minute that Edward is guilty in any of Lauren's antics you would be absolutely and entirely wrong!"

Bella's hand froze mid-air as she was about to sip her coffee, her eyes as wide as saucers at Sam's statement.

"Goddammit, Sam! You are supposed to be on my side!" She whined.

"I am honey. We all are. But you have a habit of seeing things where Edward is concerned in a false light and you know it, too! So don't even go there. That boy has made a hell of an effort to win you over. You can't let that go."

Tanya reached over and rubbed Bella's arm, "You know, girl, you are kind of letting Lauren have all the power here…and that, I am sure, is exactly what she wanted."

Bella was silent as she mulled over Sam and Tanya's words. She was starting to feel really really guilty now.

Maybe she was being too judgmental.

_Fuck._

She is pretty sure now that she had over reacted. He just made her so angry sometimes.

And Lauren had been absolutely gleeful watching Bella spit fire at Edward's head.

She sure did make a quick exit though when Edward shouted at her that if she didn't leave immediately he would have no problem hitting a girl and filing a sexual assault charge against her.

He would never do that in reality; however the thought alone of her family's reaction should do the trick.

Tanya looked at her friend, knowing she was beginning to feel a little guilty. "BB, girl. You want that man more than you've wanted anything in forever. I say let him stew for a bit, but you need to go talk to him."

"I don't know what's going on with me anymore. One day all is right in my life and the next day…well, the next day came Edward…"

"I know, honey," Sam sympathized, "and that's why you care."

**xxxCSxx **

TWO HOURS later saw Bella parked at the curb of the Cullen's house and walking back to where she knew Edward was staying.

She bit her lip and knocked on his door...twice…hard…and really loud…she was so nervous and not at all sure what she was going to say or how this was going to go down.

Tanya had taken her home and she had showered and changed into a bandeau-topped casual cotton dress that fell just above her knees…with her flip-flops of course.

She had nothing planned, her mind just a whirlwind of confused thoughts.

The grumpy _"…yeah…coming…"_ on the other side made her heart rate sky-rocket and she began to shift nervously from foot to foot.

She could tell he wasn't in the best of moods.

The door opened quickly and there he stood...staring at her, looking very confused…and very gorgeous.

_I am so screwed!_

His hair was a riot of sin and sex, like he had raked his fingers through it a hundred-thousand times or more. Or maybe he was trying to pull it all out due to frustration.

He was dressed in a tight as fuck white V-neck undershirt and loose black sweats, barefoot. She could see his hard nipples.

Her thighs clenched.

_Oh god…_

Edward frowned as he stared, taking in her strapless white top and skirt.

_She changed her clothes…so she did go home after all. _

He ran his hand through his hair and then used his forearm to lean against the open door frame, speaking low and gruff as he looked down at her through lowered lids, "I don't mean to sound confused, Bella, but uh, I thought that I was…as you put it before..." he whispered, "..._bad news_."

She could barely hear those last soft words. Heat flushed her face in embarrassment and she glanced down quickly.

Big mistake.

Her eyes zeroed in on the fuck-sexy sliver of his happy trail taunting her where his shirt rose up a bit and his pants sat low as hell on his hips. Sin. Pure and simple. Right in front of her.

Her nipples throbbed.

She looked back up at his face quickly, and his eyes were practically molesting her body, head to toe…slowly…as he continued on, a little more gruff, "You, uh...you want to tell me what you're-_umpffffff-_"

Game over. Bella was lost. There were no more choices.

She attacked.

The force of her body slamming into his sent him staggering back against the door, but he could care less because the next thing he knew she bit him…a little hard, too...right on his lower lip. Then licked.

He groaned long and low, staring at her chocolate brown eyes, not caring why she was there except that her mouth was attached to his and her fingers gripped his shirt so hard that she grabbed skin…again.

_Fuck… _

His reaction was instantaneous.

His arms swept around her lower back crushing her to him and he bit her own top lip and then licked…and waited.

Bella whimpered.

Then they were wild, attacking each other's mouths, open mouthed and not at all gentle, slanting their lips across the others roughly. Each held nothing back, teeth and tongues colliding. They were pure need and lust.

Bella could not and did not want to hold herself back any longer. She needed this so bad…needed him.

It had been too long since she'd allowed herself this pleasure.

Gasping for air, she tore her mouth from his and began placing kisses all over his face and neck, driving him insane.

"_Bellaaa…_" he groaned.

Not stopping, she put one finger to his swollen lips, "Shush!"

He kissed it then sucked hard when she pulled it out.

_Mmm… _

Bella couldn't get enough of him. She was wild, her hands running all over his chest, grabbing and pulling, trying to feel him through the thin layer of his t-shirt, so desperate to feel his naked skin. She wanted to claw through the fabric.

_Oh fuck, she's lost control…_

_Thank fuck!_

Edward closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to regain some control, but her fingers found his nipples then, and she pinched hard. He had no choice but to attack her lips again, growling, savage himself now and punishing her for denying them this for what seemed like forever.

Dropping his hands down, he gripped her ass hard on both cheeks, his finger going right into the lower creases were squeezing hard and pulling her roughly against his rock hard cock.

"Feel that, sweetheart?"

She groaned wrapping her arms around his neck and practically tried to mount him then…with their clothes still on. She raised each thigh one at a time repeatedly, trying to climb him in her need.

She couldn't even speak let alone breath she was so fucking turned on.

Edward just held her there groaning darkly, pure lust shooting straight through to his toes as he thrust against her lower stomach, squeezing her lush behind hard still and letting them both feel how good it felt.

Bella mewled and her vision blurred.

He whispered, "It all yours, baby."

"Oh god, I want it...please...Edward..." she breath-moaned the words out.

With that Edward was in action, picking her up with his hands still gripping her ass, he kicked the door shut and carried her across the room to the couch as Bella continued to assault him, finally pulling his shirt up at the hem and caressing him underneath while he struggled to not fall as he sat down with her on his lap. Her legs spread across his hips, her pussy right against his huge erection.

Breaking their kiss, Edward stared at her, his eyes dark and stormy as her hands began to stroke and caress his chest and stomach under his shirt.

God, her mouth had never looked so sexy. Swollen and wet from his kisses. There was only one way he wanted this to go and there would be no pretenses.

Looking directly into her eyes, he forced out a warning, "Bella, as fucking awesome as this is…and I mean the most fucking awesome make-out ever…if we don't stop now I won't be able to." His breath came out harsh and quick.

_Please…God…don't let her say stop…_

There was no hesitation. "I don't want you to stop." She stared back at him, her chest heaving now as she continued to let her hands roam all over him under his shirt.

"How bad do you want it?"

"I want it so bad…that…that…" he squeezed her ass again then and ground into her pussy, "…fuck yeah, that feels so good!"

She was starting to squirm.

Edward groaned. "Ung…Bella…mmm…your pussy's so hot I can feel it…now tell me how bad you want it, baby. I'll give it to you, I swear, but you have to tell me first."

Bella was stunned at how sexy he sounded just then. She needed his cock so bad she could barely think straight.

She needed it right the fuck now!

Leaning forward, she whispered right into his ear, "Edward Cullen…" her breath hot in his ear as she licked and kissed him there, "…you give me that fucking cock of yours, mister, or you will have hell to pay…"

He smirked.

She licked again.

He groaned.

Suddenly she moved back and lifted his t-shirt up over his head revealing his beautiful bare chest to her starving eyes. His hands went right back to that ass of hers, squeezing it hard again and pulling her back into his cock.

"Fuck, baby…you feel so good…"

She couldn't help but run her fingers through his small smattering of chest hair. Her tits needed to rub all up in that soon.

_Fuck he's so beautiful…_

She eyed his happy-trail and licked her lips.

Edward groaned, watching her take in his body.

"Take whatever you want, sweetheart. It's yours."

She made the cutest little sound in the back of her throat then leaned down and kissed his chest all over, licking here and there lightly, almost purring her desire for him. She was so fucking sexy.

"Jesus, Bella! You're driving me crazy, you know that…"

Releasing one hand from her ass, he grabbed her face and turned it back up to his, "You're beautiful, B…so sexy…I never…" He licked his suddenly dry lips, unable to take his eyes off of her.

Bella blushed, feeling self-conscious suddenly. Speaking softly, she said, "You don't have to say those things, you know. I just want you to touch me, Edward…please…touch me…"

Edward knew it had been a long and hard road for her to get to this point. And he was determined that she know just how much he appreciated and cherished this. But he was so close to pushing her to the floor and fucking her silly that he worried he would hurt her. "Sweetheart, I couldn't stop now if I wanted too. I'm going to give you exactly what you need!"

Heat flooded her body. "Is that a promise?" she whispered, unable to find her voice.

"It's more than a promise, beautiful…because this...you and me...it's happening right now," he whispered back, hoarse and rough as his eyes turned almost black then.

His eyes raked her again, loving how her breasts looked with no bra under the fabric of her top, need consuming him as he slowly removed her hands from his body, circling each of her wrists with his fingers. He lifted her arms to rest above her head, asking her to leave them up there for him like a good girl.

Staring at her eyes again, he warned "But this is not going to be some quick fuck, sweetheart...I have wanted this too fucking long to let you have my cock that easy."

She mewled.

Her hips overcome with the need grind all over him.

Licking his lips, he let his warm hands slowly slide down the sensitive undersides of her bent arms, giving her goose bumps along the way. Her breath hitched in her throat and her hips jerked again at his touch and she swallowed hard.

"_Edward…_"

He caressed her bare shoulders a bit, savoring her skin. She was so soft. He had to see her now, needed to touch her. Unable to wait any longer, he hooked his fingers into the top of her strapless dress and dragged the fabric down slowly to reveal her perfect breasts, pink and quivering and beautiful.

His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of her.

"So beautiful, I have wanted to touch you for so long, B," he murmured.

His eyes devoured them. His hands slid up to cup her softly and his breath caught in his throat. So soft.

_Perfection…_

He caressed her there, lifting his eyes to watch her own as he began squeezing and lightly running his thumbs over her pretty nipples.

Bella's breath left her in a soft whoosh and her eyes squeezed closed at the sensations he caused. Her body begged for more.

"You want my mouth on you, sweetheart?"

"Oh…please…"

Then he rolled one between his fingers, pinching lightly and she gasped, a rush of liquid fire bursting at her center, her hips pressing forward involuntarily and circling. Her arms fell from their high perch to grasp his shoulders and pull him to her to nuzzle him between her breasts.

"God, you're so sexy…" he groaned into her tits, muffled.

"Please, Edward," she begged again, she would take anything.

Turning his head he began kissing her breasts then, all around her aching nipples but not taking her into his mouth.

She begged, "…please…," her eyes never leaving his lips as she watched.

Finally, he growled low in his throat as his lips latched fiercely onto her nipple. He became a man possessed.

Bella cried out, her hands diving into his hair, holding him to her as his hot mouth laved and sucked and licked and plucked her. He was insatiable as he moved back and forth, flicking her nipples with his tongue and pulling on the tips with his teeth, relentless as he squeezed and caressed her beautiful tits roughly with his hands.

_Mine._

Edward thought he could die a happy man right now. She tasted so fucking good.

"Mmmm," he groaned again against her.

Bella was going crazy, his lips torturing her breasts. Her hips a gyrating mess all over his cock. It felt so fucking good.

He just kept going, not letting up, over and over again as she cried and held him to her. She was so sweet to taste, he couldn't get enough. He needed more.

Removing his hands from her breasts, he moved them down to lift the hem of her cotton skirt to rest over the very tops of her spread thighs, still suckling her luscious breasts.

He could smell her.

He slipped each of his hands under the fabric at her hips and savored the feel of her soft skin there, her heat, her softness between her thighs. He could feel it against his crotch.

Releasing her swollen nipple from his lips, he kissed his way across her chest and up to her chin and looked at her. She was looking at him now with so much desire and passion he could hardly control his movements. He smiled and let his hands slide further up her thighs toward her hips and became aware that she had no panties on under her skirt.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He growled at her, lust filling his hoarse voice, his fingers gripped her flesh tight to control himself.

Bella let out a slightly embarrassed breath, and tried to explain, "No. I, um, I couldn't relax after our fight from before so I just took a shower and…-_umpffffff-_"

Edward attacked her mouth in another rough kiss, his teeth pulling on her bottom lip and biting her there, his hands hot under her skirt, moving his hands roughly around to grab her naked ass and pull her harder against his cock.

She need more.

"Give me your cock…I need it…please!" She begged through his kisses.

"Fuck yeah you do…"

Her hips began to thrust forward instinctually when his large hands squeezed her round cheeks like a desperate man. She couldn't get close enough. If Edward's cock wasn't covered still it would slip right in.

She gasped at the thought as she rubbed against him. God, it felt so good, so right. His body was like a rock. Exactly what she needed.

Her animal was loose.

Grinding harder and swiveling her hips against him, driving him crazy with the feel of her wet heat blatantly rubbing against his erection through his sweats, she rubbed her swollen pink-tipped breasts against his bare chest, torturing him.

"Oh, baby," he groaned. "That's right. Let me feel those pretty tits. That sweet little pussy's just begging for my cock now isn't it? So fucking good, B."

_Dirty boy…oh, god!_

Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as he let Bella have her way with him…let her show him her passion, her seduction. Her hand moved from his hair and went to his pants between their two bodies. She tore at the drawstring, diving down inside to find his erection and making him shudder.

Thank fuck for loose clothing.

Edward groaned in tortured ecstasy, his body tense now as her hot little hand gripped and squeezed. Then she stroked him, firm and slow, just once as each one's breath hitched with stunned, raw awareness at the intimate caress.

She let the pad of her thumb slide over his tip, feeling him pearl up there as he shuddered violently.

"Goddammit, baby. Fuck!" He shuddered. "Naked. Now."

Lust, pure and hot, shot through his body. He knew he couldn't hold back any more. Releasing her ass from both of his hand's grip, he grabbed her hem and pulled the soft dress up and off quickly. Then he slid his sweats down as far as he could over his hips and waited, letting her look at him as he took in the full beauty of her perfect soft body in front of him.

Bella just continued to stare…at his cock.

It was beautiful.

It was big.

And it was all for her.

Bella's mouth formed a silent 'Oh' and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Edward placed his hands on her hips and shifted her so that she was kneeling a bit with her pussy right over his exposed cock. Watching her eyes, he moved one hand to her ass again and then moved the other to wrap around her hand still gripping his cock…and he just slicked her wet entrance once with his pearled tip.

"Unnh…" he whimpered at the contact, "…fuck you're so wet for me, sweetheart…" He was insane with need.

"Holy shit, Edward!" she cried out.

All movement stopped then as she stared into his dark eyes intently, her mouth open and her eyes focused.

He had her full attention.

She was his.

He did it again as he held her stare, this time teasing her as he let his tip slide repeatedly back and forth against her dripping wet entrance, not going inside. Torture.

She moaned darkly and shuddered urgently as her sex clenched and quivered with need. "Edward…" she pleased, begging again, staring into his eyes.

Edward smiled wickedly then as he again bent his head and captured a pert nipple between his teeth, nipping her. Bella gasped, her hips jerking against his tip reflexively and causing his breath to suck in.

"Oh, baby…mmm…"

He couldn't help himself then and delved two fingers into her tight pussy, stroking her hard in circles inside and finding her most sensitive spot, driving her insane as he curled his fingers relentlessly. His thumb pressed on her clit, then circled.

"Edward!"

"So fucking sexy, B…look at you…"

Bella came hard and quick, instantly melting against him as she jerked out her release.

Edward loved it, feeling her muscles grip and release as she came all over his hand, her head falling back. She was totally his, and he needed more.

Next thing she knew she was being pressed down over him. His cock filled her slowly as his breath hissed out between clenched teeth. She was so tight and wet.

And hot as hell.

She fit him perfectly.

_Mine._

Bella's chest heaved as he entered her, filling her completely, fully. When he was finally inside of her all the way they stopped again and stared at each other, taking in the other's expression as they gasped, both vibrating in their need, wanting to savor this single moment a bit longer.

He gave her the softest kiss on her swollen lips then.

She couldn't help it. She clenching around him.

"Oh shit, Bella!"

It took only one small squeeze of Bella's inner muscles around his cock to set him loose. Still holding her stare, Edward gripped her hips and began moving her against him, his pulsing cock thrusting into her, slowly at first as he watched her, her mouth opening a little wider each time in tiny gasps of surprise and ecstasy.

"I never knew it could be…so gooooood…so, good…Edward, oh god!"

She put her arms around his head and shoulders and held on for dear life.

He could smell her…smell her sex, her scent. He bucked a little, thrilling her and he growled out his male satisfaction at her response. Pulling her hips forward more, he thrust up a little harder, deeper.

She groaned.

He kissed her behind her ear and licked her sensitive spot. "You like that sweet girl…" It was a statement, not a question. He bucked again, harder this time and Bella screamed and came again.

Slowing his movement to help calm her a bit, Edward whispered how sexy she was into her neck, how much she drove him crazy with her tight, wet pussy coming undone all around him. How his cock needed her and only her and that it was hard for him to be gentle now, his trusted gaining strength again.

Bella thrilled at his wicked, seductive words, all meant to drive her crazy, and they did. She wanted him to fuck her harder and she wanted him to do it now.

"Harder, Edward. Oh, god yes. Please fuck me…more…_please_…I need your cum…"

_Holy fuck that's the sexiest thing he'd ever heard…_

Suddenly he gripped her ass and stood, backing her up against the wall. He kissed her, deep and slow, and then more passionate and desperate. His hips began his thrusts, slow again but deep, in and out, in and out. All the way to the hilt, and he did not stop for anything.

"So good…" he murmured, "…B...Bella…ungh...ugh…"

Then he was lost, his cock going so deep into her over and over, harder and faster each time and Bella screamed, "Fuck yes…just like that…"

"You like that…right there, babe?" Thrust, grind, thrust. "You love my cock fucking you, beautiful?"

"Yessss…I love it…"

All Edward could do was fuck her sweet pussy deeper and harder, grinding against her and bucking in pure animal lust. He groaned his pleasure, almost at the end of his rope.

He mumbled unintelligible words in her ear, hooking one arm under her knee and pounding against her softness like a man possessed, thrusting deeply into her swollen pink flesh repeatedly.

She was in ecstasy as he took her completely. "Edward, oh God…Edward…" the extreme pleasure making her yell out for him to keep going…to go deeper, harder, to make her come again.

"That's right baby, take it...take my cock!"

Suddenly, she stiffened as his thrusts found that perfect spot, sending her over the edge and into the most intense and powerful orgasm of her life as she screamed his name and spasmed so hard around him.

"Bella…oh baby...I can feel you...fuck…I'm…"

Edward was lost, her pussy milking him for the third time and he came hard inside her, tumbling over the edge with her, thrusting erratically as he yelled out, his orgasm so fucking powerful his legs wanted to collapse.

They stayed like that for a bit, still wrapped up around each other against the wall. Panting and gasping, a fucking sweaty mess. Both trying the wrap their heads around the awesomeness of what just happened.

He moved his mouth to kiss her neck lightly…softly.

She couldn't even open her eyes.

She thought she heard him mumble words like 'multi-orgasmic'...and…'should have known'...and…'luckiest fucker'…

An aftershock ran from her pussy around his cock.

He twitched and groaned, inside her still.

Finding her lips with his mouth, he kissed her slow and hard and deep, and could not control his hips from rolling against hers a little. It was just too fucking good.

Breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against her own, he waited for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she finally did he spoke.

"Miss Swan, I need to warn you, baby," he ground out, watching her dazed eyes flutter prettily, "…I am nowhere near done with you."

And with that he pulled his left hand back and smacked her ass...hard...twice…

.

.

.

_Holy fuck…_

**a/n… *hehe*...wow, i really ticked off a few of you with chapter 16's ending (lol)…it had to happen for a reason though…got us all to this most lovely little chapter…*smiles*…hope this one made up for it in a huge huge way...i think it did…and, as always…please please please…review review review…xxx jess**

**p.s. the second part of this chapter some of you may remember it being posted as a o/s back in june...which i took down of course...but it has been revised fyi...thx...**


	18. Chapter 18

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 18**

_THAT HEART-SHAPED tattoo is going to be the death of me, I know it._

He couldn't take his eyes off of it. A tiny little heart located right at the beginning swell of Bella's left breast. It was like a homing device for his eyes, his lips and his tongue. He shifted up onto his forearm and leaned over her shoulder.

_Kiss…lick…_

She stirred, whispering the smallest whine, "Edward...," twisting at her waist a bit to give him better access.

They were sprawled out on his fold-out bed, both still naked with the sheets pushed down low over their hips and bathed only in the moon's light coming in through the side window of his living area. Spooning had never felt so good.

After the best sexathon of his life, and by that he meant three times in three locations, Edward had moved them there to rest. And he found that, one…he loved having her completely undressed and holding her in his arms…they just fit…and, two…he couldn't get enough of her. He never wanted her to leave. Ever.

Moving his knee forward and pressing it between her thighs, he spread her open so he could feel her heat against his leg. A low groan formed in the back of his throat.

_Suck…lick…kiss…_

Eyes still closed, she shivered and croaked out, "Don't even think about it, mister."

The next words out of Edward's mouth gave her goose bumps over her entire body, his hot breath falling over her now-wet tattoo and across her breast, "B, I think we both know that my brain is not the one doing the thinking right now…"

He was hard again.

Smiling and shifting to press forward more with his knee and hips, Edward rubbed himself against her ass as he surrounded her from behind, sliding his free hand over her lush hips and ribs to cup and squeeze her right breast from its underside. He let his thumb tease her raw nipple.

His lips moved to suck on her neck.

"Oh…mmm," she moaned and shifted back against his cock, she couldn't help it. He felt so good. He was turning her into a whore.

Her whole body was spent, sensitive and sore. "You're gonna break my pussy, Edward." She reached her hand back and up to grip his hair in her fingers at his nape and hold his sinful lips to her neck.

He sucked hard right where it felt the best, grinding and thrusting slow and steady against her ass and watching her breast with that fucking sexy tattoo jiggle and perk for him. "You're pussy is doing just fine, and it will be doing even better in a minute, sweetheart. Besides, we need to end on an even number just for good measure." He released her right breast and ran his hand down her stomach to cup her.

_So wet…_

She whimpered. He pressed and circled. She groaned and ground back.

"Mmm…fuck, Bella. You make me so hard." Edward watched her body respond to his touch, his cock leaky again. She was his sexual sensual fantasy come true. Never had any woman been so reactive and completely uninhibited with him. He needed her…at least one more time before she passed out from exhaustion.

"Good measure…ha..." she tried to scoff at him but it didn't quite work what with all the rubbing and touching, "…pretty sure you meant _your own selfish pleasure_."

"I think we both know just how unselfish I have been, B." One finger slipped deep inside her then. "Ung…mmm…fuck," he panted in her ear and continued, "In fact, I seem to recall about five or six unselfish acts so far…but I lost track when we were in the kitchen…you know…being unselfish…together…"

Bella opened her eyes then to turn and look up at his own, smiling at his amusing yet strongly cocky statement.

Yeah…funny…and pure sin.

She loved that he watched his hands on her body. He was so beautiful like this…_especially_ like this…sexy and lusty and touching her over and over again.

_God, this man is a rock star when he fucks! _

Her free hand joined his at her center and she let her middle one slid in along side his slick one.

Edward bucked against her ass, and groaned, "Fuck that's so sexy, B!" He bit her neck as they rubbed her sensitive inside together. He could feel her clench. "You dirty girl…you want my cock again just as much as I want that sweet pussy."

"Edward, please…put it inside me…it aches…" she begged, breathless. His words drove her absolutely nuts, made her head spin.

Moving his right arm to slide under her neck, her reached around and up to cup and squeeze her left breast and pinch and pull her sore nipple. "Leave your hand right there, baby," he spoke so low and sexy as he removed his own from her core and grabbed his cock, pumping it twice. He raised his knee still between her thighs and spread her further open for him from behind.

The best thing happened next. Something Bella had never felt before. It was slick hardness sliding and rubbing all over her from behind…right from where she fingered herself and back to slide across the sensitive flesh of her asshole. Slowly, back and forth.

_Oh my god! _

"What are you…Oh my god, Edward, don't stop..."

"You like that, sweetheart?"

_Groan…_

"I love it…please…"

"Fuck yeah…feels so fucking good…"

"…more…Edward!"

_Bite…pinch…pull…rub and slide…_

"Oh, baby! So fucking sexy…make yourself cum…Jesus…cum, B. Cum on your finger…"

_Holy shit…_

"EDWARD! Ung…ah…oh, I'm cumming…oh…oh…"

Edward moaned watching her come undone, "That's right, baby. You loved that…" He released her breast as she came down from her orgasm, reaching down to gently remove her hand from her still-clenching pussy. He kissed her neck and she turned to kiss his lips, deep and slow. Edward groaned into her mouth, so fucking horny and hard and ready to be inside her again.

Breaking the kiss, he breathed out as he held her forehead to his in the crook of his arm, "I need you, Bella. Can you handle me again inside? Don't lie."

She mewled and squirmed, "Yes…please…inside…now…" She couldn't hardly speak. As tired as she was she needed him to fill her deep inside. Nothing felt as good as his cock.

Edward smiled and kissed her again…slower. Deeper. His hand gripping his cock moved to her entrance and he pushed in as slow as he could.

They both hissed at the slight burn as he filled her inch by inch until he was all the way inside. "God, B…you feel so fucking good…nothing else…nothing…"

She clenched immediately around him and they both went so slow, circling and grinding into each other. "Give me your leg, baby." She lifted her thigh and Edward hooked his arm underneath to help hold her there for him.

He went deeper and she cried out, "Fuck, Edward!"

In and out…thrust and grind…slow…in and out…

"Mmm, I'm not gonna last much longer, sweetheart…can you cum again for me? I need to feel you cum on my cock."

"I can't, Edward," she cried, "I don't know if…"

"Sh, baby…let me help you."

Moving his hand from her breast down to her exposed clit, he began to rub in slow circles…tiny tight ones right where she ached for it most.

"Oh…fuck yes…just like that…right there…"

She stiffened. He fucked her, loved her. In and out, feeling her begin to clench around him…so tight…little pulses. "Mmm, B. Give it to me sweetheart…please baby…"

And she did. She came around him, hard.

Edward groaned long and low and his hips trust deep and hard three times as he released his cum inside her.

"Fuck yeah…so so good, baby…so good…"

The next thing he knew he was waking up to the sound of a muffled cell phone. His cell phone. He glanced at the wall clock.

_5:30…it's still dark… _

He moved to get up but stopped short at the sudden loss of heat and the feel of his sore as hell muscles. A huge smile spread across his face when he looked back at Bella's curled at his side, passed out cold in his bed. She looked so peaceful.

What a beautiful sight.

His heart clenched.

.

.

.

_Screw the phone. _

**a/n…wonder who's trying to reach edward…*i'm innocent i swear*…and as always…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…**

**xxx jess**


	19. Chapter 19

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 19**

"DO YOU always cook eggs partially naked?"

Hearing that sexy sleepy croak of hers put the hugest fucking grin on Edward's face as he continued to stir. Reaching for the crumbled bacon, he grabbed a handful and tossed it into the scrambled mass. "Absolutely. It's a requirement when I have a sexy sleeping woman to cook for in the morning, sweetheart."

Still grinning, he looked back over his shoulder at Bella. She was wrapped in a very wrinkled sheet and looked like someone who had been thoroughly fucked during the night…repeatedly.

His cock twitched.

Bella's eyes were zeroed in on his lower back where his black sweatpants hung so low, taunting her to come and touch him there. Shaking her head a little and clearing her throat, she replied, "Well, by all means, don't let me stop you, then. I will just have to grin and bear it. And, I am starving, too, so please carry on…" Her eyes moved over his muscles and she could see the light marks on his back where her nails had left their impression. She smiled to herself at the memories of how they got there and glanced quickly up to his eyes. He was watching her.

"Still like what you see, Bella?" He teased and watched her blush.

Feeling the heat on her now red cheeks, she groaned out, "You are awful." But she could not help the smile as it spread across her slightly swollen lips.

"What…awfully good? Awfully sexy? Awfully god-like in the sack?" He laughed as he watched her bite her lower lip and roll her eyes at him. "Just kiddin', B."

"Somehow I doubt that." She clutched the sheet tighter around her thinking about just how 'awful' he had been last night.

Edward turned back to the eggs, lowered the heat and then grabbed the shredded cheddar and the crushed tortilla chips. He added a handful of each to the pan as he spoke, "There's coffee ready," he used his left elbow to motion-point towards the steaming pot next to him on the counter, "and breakfast is almost ready. Cream is in the fridge if you need some."

She didn't respond so he looked back over his shoulder again and found her eyes on his ass. He turned off the stove and put the spatula down, turning around to lean against the counter and placing each hand on the edge by his hips.

"Hey," he whispered low across to her.

Her eyes flew to his again. He looked like he wanted to eat her for breakfast.

"Come here."

Her entire body shivered at the sound of his voice. Sexy as hell.

She took halting steps as she crossed the tiny kitchen to where he waited for her. Her eyes never left his dark ones and her breath lodged in her throat. She swallowed hard.

When she finally stood in front of him, Edward moved his hands to her waist and gently pulled her flush to his body.

_She's so fucking soft._

"Where's my good morning kiss?" He lowered his head so that his lips were only a hairs breath away from hers. His hands moved to rub and massage her hips as he licked his lips and spoke, whispering still, "I think the cook deserves some of those sweet kisses, Miss Swan."

Bella gave a tiny squeaky-moan and let her now spinning head move closer to place her sensitive lips against his with the barest of kisses. So soft and sweet, she let her lips kiss his upper lip next and then his lower full one, sucking just slightly.

It rocked him to his bare feet.

Groaning, Edward felt his hands moved around to her ass, holding her against his rising cock as his tongue reached out slow and sexy to lick lightly across her lips. She responded instantly, opening for him and letting him give her a deep and thorough kiss, her hands leaving the sheet to grip his hair between her fingers tight, pulling a little.

_God, I love it when she does that shit. _

Angling his head to deepen the kiss, he pulled her to him tighter, his hands squeezing her ass hard.

"Ouch!"

All movement stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"My ass…hurts."

"Bella, we didn't do _that_…I swear…remember? All I did was-"

"No, you duffus," she smacked his chest, "it's sore...for some reason…" she trailed off.

He began to bunch the fabric of the sheet in his fists. "Let me see."

"No!" She squirmed.

"Yes, B."

"Edward, don't you dare. I don't want you to see my ass right now!"

He kept grabbing up the fabric as she began to squirm more, smiling at her sudden shyness, "Come on, B. Don't be shy. I more that saw that fine ass of yours last night and you know it!" He struggled a bit as she tried to get away.

"Goddammit, Edward. Stop!" She tried to turn out of his arms, only to aid his effort as he switched places with her and pressed her stomach against the kitchen counter.

"Fuck, stop it!" she screeched.

"Hold still, B." He used his left arm around her waist to hold her as still as he could, struggling out, "I…need…to…_ass_-ess the _ass_-ett…so I can do…damage control."

He laughed at her gasp of disgust. The sheet came up with his right hand to uncover her for his inspection.

She tried to kick him backwards. That's impossible to do and made her leg go at a weird angle. He laughed again and then glanced down. "Whoa…"

She stopped struggling and looked over her should at his stunned face. Panicked now at his wide eyes, she rushed out, "What? What is it? Am I gonna have to go to the doctor?!"

Edward glanced quickly to her face and the expression in his eyes morphed from one of sudden shock to one of pure dark lust.

_Oh, god…_

Holding her gaze, Edward moved the bunched sheet into his left hand and then, so softly she almost didn't feel it, he let the palm of his right hand smooth over the curve of her rounded, and highly marked, flesh.

Her eyelashes fluttered.

He growled, released her waist and dropped to his knees.

"Edward!"

Seeing him staring blatantly her backside, she barely recognized his voice when he spoke, it was so thick and low, "Fuck, B…" his breath fanned over her ass, "…my fingerprints are all over you…your ass…" he leaned in and kissed one bruise, "…oh, baby…" he groaned out, "…your ass…" he whispered and kissed another, sucking on the dark mark, "so fucking sexy…" his hands gently caressed his marks on each check as he just kept on kissing and lightly licking and sucking, "…I can see myself all over you, sweetheart…"

Her pussy clenched hard and flooded. "Oh…"

He could smell her sudden excitement and his cock responded inside his sweats. He moved his hand to slide down the curve of her ass and inside between the back of her thighs, his fingers slowly circling her wet core, feeling her wetness there.

Bella hissed at the sting. She was so sore. "Edward…" she gasped and begged, panting a little now, "…stop please, I can't right now and you know it. Don't tease me, please." She bit her lip and moaned a very unconvincing protest.

Edward's eyes flashed to hers as he gave her one last kiss and removed his hand from her pussy. "Mmm," he sucked his fingers clean as he rose to press against her from behind, his arms surrounding her. "Okay, baby, I will stop." He kissed her neck and tried to calm the fuck down. He knew he would only hurt her if he tried to get inside her again. "But you need to know that is hands down the sexiest most fucking awesome thing I have ever seen."

She turned her face to give him another soft kiss. "You like that?"

"Fuck yes I like it. Makes you mine, you know." He smirked at her to lighten his words even though he meant them completely. His heart clenched at the truth of his statement. But he wasn't going to scare her away with that kind of pressure just yet. He knew he needed to play his cards right in order to keep her. And keep her he indeed would.

"I love knowing that you will be feeling me for days inside that pussy of yours, Bella," kiss, kiss, "and that when you look at yourself in the mirror you will see me too," kiss, kiss, kiss.

Bella sighed and shivered, letting her head fall back onto his left should as she kissed him back. Fuck, she wanted to fuck his brains out again.

Slowing their kisses, Edward grabbed her hand and led her to the dividing counter and placed her on a padded chair-backed stool. "Sit here so I can finish cooking and not molest you all morning."

She smiled. "Well, bring me some coffee then. Just a bit of cream, too." She watched the muscles in his back and arms as he moved to prepare her a cup. Walking back over to her, she couldn't help but stare at him from his naked chest straight down to where his low-riding sweats fell low on his hip below his happy trail.

"Here you go, sweetheart. And stop raping me with your eyes. If I have to be good then so do you." He gave her a sexy crooked grin.

Reaching for her coffee, she mouthed 'sorry' and took a sip. It tasted so good. Everything tasted better after sex.

Edward served up two plates of his egg masterpiece and then, carrying them in one hand, he grabbed his own coffee and moved to sit beside Bella on the second stool, moving it close to hers first so his thigh could rest against hers.

They were soon chowing down and smiling at each other as they consumed their food in comfortable silence.

When they were almost finished, Edward asked, "So my sweet Miss Swan. What do you have planned for the rest of your Sunday?" He shoveled another bite into his mouth and waited for her to swallow her own.

"Well, I need to go home and soak my abused body first…for like four hours. Ha!" She snorted and took a sip of her coffee. "Tanya is taking my girls to lunch before she brings them home later. Then it's laundry for me. Nothing much really. We usually stay home on Sundays or we might take a quick trip to the park but that's not for me today. Oh, and I will cook, of course." She sat back and groaned at her full tummy.

Edward drained the last of his coffee and stood to grab their empty plates, teasing Bella as he spoke, "Didn't know you were such a pig, B. Next time I'll give you the larger portion."

Another crooked smile.

"Funny man." She watched as he rinsed and left the dishes in the small sink and walked back over to her. Bella looked up into his face, suddenly feeling a little weird because she wanted to know what he was doing as well, and she was not at all sure where things were headed with them. Would he want to see her again?

"What…um…I mean, do you have to work at the shop later?" Her nervousness was not lost on Edward. He could feel it radiating from her in waves. She was trying to act casual and that was the last thing he wanted her to feel.

Grabbing her hands, he helped her off the stool and moved them back to the sofa bed forcing her to sit in his lap. Her eyes got this sheepish look and she smiled at his ability to make her feel better so easily and simply.

He moved her messy hair off her shoulder, suddenly feeling a little uncertain as well with what he was about to suggest. "Uh, no work. Dad hired a part-time student to help out when classes and studying allowed." He reached to scratch at the back of his neck as he continued, "I, uh, was maybe hoping that you would invite me over for dinner with you and your girls tonight." Her smile got fucking huge. "I can help you cook and we can all relax and watch a movie after if you are not too…uh…tuckered out…you know, from all the love-bumping we did last night…"

Bella was stunned.

Speechless.

_Wow…_

She whispered, "You want to spend time with me and my girls?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment then whispered back, "Yeah," and smiled wide, "I do."

"Oh." She blinked a few times. "Okay." Blink, blink. "Is six o'clock too early?"

He leaned in and kissed her soft and light. "Let's make it five o'clock instead."

_Swoon…_

**xxCSxx**

"DUDE, WHERE the fuck have you been? I have been trying to reach you!"

Oh.

This did not sound like it was going to be anything good.

Edward ran his fingers through his freshly washed hair. "What's wrong, Jackson? Something happen? Did someone quit at one of the restaurants? Nikki can handle-"

"Fucking Christ, Cullen! I know what Nikki can handle for fuck's sake! I wouldn't call you for that shit, dude. Unbelievable!" He could hear all the breath leave his partner's lungs with a long sigh. "Look, Edward. I gotta ask. Did you seriously break up with Victoria-Gotta-Vendetta-Denali over a cell phone message?"

_Oh shit._

Edward sat on his now made-up couch and stared at nothing as he though back to that fucking message.

"Uh…yeah…I did…" He swallowed hard, preparing himself for the next words to come out of Jackson's mouth.

"YOU FUCKING ASS-WIPE! WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING TWELVE? JESUS FUCKING SHIT ON A SHINGLE! COULD YOU BE ANY MORE OF AN IDIOT, MAN! SHE'S VICTORIA FUCKING DENALI FOR FUCK'S SAKE. FUCK!"

_Christ..._

"Just tell me what the fuck she did, Jackson!" Edward waited for his longtime friend to cool down, listing to him trying to control his pissed off breathing on the other end of the line.

When he could continue, Jackson spoke with barely controlled rage, his voice shaking, "Look, man. You need to get your ass back up here to New York pronto. Victoria's cronies were caught on the outside surveillance cameras at _Brazil_ first and then an hour later at _The Blue Sage_. They are obviously more fucking stupid than you it seems. And there were four of them, and they didn't even hide their fucking punk-ass faces." His laugh then was not a good one. "It was Taylor Black, Cam James, Mike Welch, and even that bitch Carmen Maestro, you must remember her. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you fucked her once or twice you fucker…" His voice was bitter at that last remark.

Edward's patience was about to explode from the stratosphere. "Fucking just tell me what they did!"

"I hope you are sitting down, man." Jackson took a deep breath and began, "First they spray-painted all, and I mean fucking all of the windows solid black…even the framings. Then, they destroyed all the outside plants and smashed all the emptied pots, glued the table-tops together, one on top of the other with some crazy-ass strong as shit adhesive…let's see…oh, yeah…ha…then Carmen got more spray paint but in Vicky-Red this time. She wrote 'Don't mess with this bitch!' across the entire front façade of each building."

Edward jaw dropped open. He was livid.

"Oh, wait. There's one more thing. This is the best part, too. Something about you having a size five if you get my meaning...along with accompanying drawing with a sad frowny-face." Jackson sighed and leaned back in his office chair. He let his feet rest on the ottoman and pulled open his bottom right draw. Reaching in, he found his half-pint of Jameson's, unscrewed the top and took a healthy swig, not for the first time either since he was so rudely awoken by New York's finest at 3:00 a.m.

There was no way they could blame Victoria for this even though they had the evidence against her friends. But fuck-all if Jackson ever saw that bitch again he swore he would put a price on her head. He knew a guy, too. He was from Jersey City for fuck's sake.

Edward cut in to Jackson's thoughts then, "That fucking little prissy bitch. Jeez, I swear all my ex-girlfriends are out to get me!"

Jackson barked out a harsh laugh at those words. He took another swig and enjoyed the burn in his stomach. Just then there was a knock on his office door. "Hold on a sec, man." Pressing his cell into his chest, he reached to put the liquor bottle back into the lower draw quickly, and called out 'it's open'.

Nikki.

Fuck.

"Don't think I don't smell that nasty stuff, Jackson. It's gonna rot your gut…" She entered and gave him the evil eye. "You talking with Edward finally?" She moved around the ottoman and back around his chair to the side of the desk where he kept his stash.

Jackson let his eyes savor her full curves. Damn she's fucking beautiful. He replied as he watched her bend over and retrieve the bottle from the lower drawer, "Yeah, I am. What do you think you are doing, Miss Greene?"

She turned, unscrewed the top and took a swig herself, swallowed it down with a small shiver and gave him her best I-dare-you-to-stop-me face. Then she turned again and bent over, right in his fucking face, and replaced the bottle where she found it.

_The sexy broad's gotta be fucking teasing me… _

She walked over and took a seat on the plush couch near the corner and tucked her tired legs under her and waited.

"Jackson...Jackson, man! You still there?"

Fuck.

Staring at Nikki still, he replied, "Yeah, man. I'm here. So is Nikki, now."

"Good. Look, I am going to book the next flight out to New York. Fuck man. I am sorry about all of this. I am starting to realize that my ex-girlfriends…at least some of them…are obviously crazy and un-fucking-predictable."

Nikki, hearing Edward's words through the cell's speaker, laughed at that a spoke loud enough for Edward to hear, "You might have to finally learn to keep that bad-boy in your pants, Eddie. Or should I say 'Teeny-Weeny'? She smirked at Jackson and leaned her head back to rest her eyes for a bit. She had been working damage control since the early hours, too. She was a tired mess.

Jackson spoke next, still watching Nikki as she relaxed into the couch, "Don't let her mess with you, man. Nikki's just a bitch when she's overworked and stressed."

She raised her right hand and gave him the sexiest fucking 'bird' ever. It had to be her fucking perfect red-painted nails.

"Just let me know what time to pick you up and from which airport, too."

"Will do, buddy. Look, Jackson. I am going to fix all of this. You will see."

"I know, man. I am just tired and pissed off, too. This is our fucking lives…our future she's fucking with, you know? See ya soon." Jackson pressed end call on his cell and continued to stare at Nikki, who now looked like she was in fact asleep.

He stood up quietly and walked over to her, grabbing a small blanket from the back of the couch and bending to place it over her softly. When he made to move back, Nikki reached her right hand out and gripped Jackson's white dress shirt, and said, "Where do you think you are going?"

He smiled and crashed his lips to hers.

_Fucking sexy broad… _

**a/n…just to put this out there…this story will be a HEA with a few more shenanigans along the way…and I think some of the 'happy' has happened already…just sayin'…so don't take these chapters too serious…except for the sexy parts…those need to be taken VERY seriously of course…this story is supposed to be entertaining after all, not stressful…lol…and as always…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	20. Chapter 20

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 20**

BUBBLES. BUBBLES were everywhere and up to her chin. She couldn't remember the last time she did this for herself but today it was an absolute necessity for survival. Cullen survival. Ha.

Her body felt so very and thoroughly relaxed as she soaked, letting her mind wander repeatedly over the events of last night. Not the date, or more specifically, not the end of the date because the dinner part was fantastic. It was the event that occurred from the moment she knocked on Edward's door until she had to leave through the same that she couldn't stop from revolving in her mind.

_Gah._

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined sex with Edward being that thrilling and fulfilling and just all around fucking fantastic.

And, Edward was right. She could still feel him. Deep inside, and all over her skin and sore muscles, too. She never wanted it to go away. And the muscles surrounding her mouth were sore too. Most likely from his kisses but also from the now-permanent smile on her face.

It felt like a dream, except for the evidence of her body.

Rising from the cooling water, Bella stood on her still weak legs and reached for the fluffy light blue towel hanging on the wall. She carefully stepped out of the tub and onto the bath mat, dripping as she looked at her reflection in the wide wall mirror.

Yup. There were indeed some very lovely little bruises and red marks on her chest and breasts, and on her ass. She could only smile at the thought of Edward putting them there.

He was insatiable.

And she was ruined for all other men. No one would ever compare to Edward in bed. Of this she had no doubt.

After drying off, Bella pulled her dark blue robe from off the hook on the bathroom door and moved into her bedroom. She picked up her clothing still lying on her floor and headed downstairs to the laundry room when her cell phone rang. Switching direction, she moving through the living area and into the kitchen where she had thrown her purse earlier on the bar.

She cleared her throat. "Hello."

"My dear Miss Swan. This is Ronny Henderson. I was able to get your number from Sam Morrison. He's very protective of you as I am sure you know. We met at your art showing last weekend and I was hoping you would have a moment or two to talk."

Her jaw dropped open. Her eyes bugged out of her head. She stopped breathing.

"Hello? Miss Swan?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Bella found her voice and managed to squeak out, "Mr. Henderson. Of course I remember you. How is Mrs. Henderson?"

She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied. "My dear, Mrs. Henderson is well on her way to chewing my ear off. Apparently my actions have been too slow for her liking. So now I am trying to remedy that."

Bella smiled at his well worded reply. It was obvious Mr. Henderson adored his wife. She smirked, "Oh, really? And how does a phone call to me help you remedy your situation exactly?"

"The patrons of New York need you, Miss Swan. Specifically, _Gallery Nine_. Seems the walls are screaming for a chance to hang your work." He paused clearing his throat. "My wife and I want to discuss with you the possibility of organizing a showing. As soon as possible, too. We have some things already lined up in the future, you know, closer to the holidays, but we would love to contract with you before then. What do you say? Is two weeks too soon? Maybe three at most. We will need time to advertise, of course, but I think that the timing would be perfect for all involved."

Her vision swam. She was going to faint.

Forcing as huge amount of air into her lungs, she slid down to sit on her kitchen floor.

Had she heard him correctly?

"Miss Swan? Isabella, are you still there my dear?" He sounded a bit concerned.

She stumbled out, "Um…uh. Yes…yes, I am here. Just…I just don't know what…what to say, Mr. Henderson."

He laughed at her apparent disbelief. "Well, it's as simple as saying yes!"

Bella took another deep breath and blew it out slow and loud.

"Yes."

**xxCSxx**

"OH NO, I am interested all right. This is perfect and I am truly jumping at this opportunity, old friend." Edward's smile couldn't get much bigger.

Pulling up to the curb right near that mailbox with the word 'Swan's' painted across it, he put his car in park and looked towards the movement at Bella's front window. He could just make out two young faces peering out at him between the curtains, one waving adorably at him and the other holding up two 'rabbit' fingers behind her unknowing sister's smiling blond head.

Apparently his smile could get bigger.

Holding up one finger to let Rosey and June know that he just needed a minute, he returned to the conversation. "Send Jackson all the specs and details, and copies of your books and we will see what we are looking at. And congratulations, by the way. You deserve it."

Ending the call, Edward reached over to his passenger seat to retrieve a largish paper bag and exited his vehicle to head up the old stone path to the front door. He could see June's retreating figure moving back through the house, but Rosey was still at the window waving shyly now as he got closer, smile still on her pretty little face.

He knocked and waited. He could hear Bella's muffled voice inside telling her oldest to be on her best behavior and he grinned. She sounded just like his own mom.

The door swung open and two blue eyes stared expectantly at the bag in his hand. "What's you got in the bag?"

He could only laugh and reached to ruffle her pretty head. "What, no hello? No, how are you?"

Rosey smiled sheepishly up at him. "Sorry, Edward. Hello, and how are you?" She fidgeted a little, looking back at the bag quickly and then forcing her eyes back to his face.

"Hello, Rosey. I am well. How are you?" He reached with his free hand and grabbed her own, bringing it to his lips for a quick little kiss in greeting. She blushed just like her mama.

Taking her hand out of his, Rosey giggled and twirled, replying, "I'm excited! Mama's making our favorite homemade pizza's for dinner!" She jumped to a stop and looked at the bag again. "Now please, what's in that bag? 'Cause Mama doesn't like presents. But I do!"

"Rosey, let the man inside the house, sweety."

Edward looked up and saw Bella approaching him with June on her heels. She was dressed casual in black skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones jersey t-shirt. No shoes again. Why did that turn him on so much?

He stepped through the threshold and took a few steps in Bella's direction as she neared, his eyes moving up and down her body as she walked. "Hi."

"Hi," she breathed out and blushed, taking in the tight white t-shirt and dark blue jeans he wore. Sin.

Stopping in front of him, she reached for the top of the bag, trying to peer inside, and asked suspiciously, "What's this? You were not supposed to bring anything."

"No peeking, B." Edward blocked her efforts by grabbing her hand away and leaning down to kiss her check and then behind her ear.

"Oh, brother!" June, seeing her mom being kissed, had her hands covering her eyes in embarrassment. "Yuck!"

Edward barked out a laugh and moved around Bella to face June, still holding the bag as he spoke to the apparently mortified girl, "Hey there, June." She peaked at him through her fingers with a small huff. "Want to help me take this into the kitchen? I think you are going to like what's inside."

He could see a small smile beginning but it quickly disappeared as she let her arms drop to her sides and looked up at him in mock annoyance, "Well, I guess so. You can't let Rosey do it because she's too little. But you have to let me take everything out of the bag, _and_, if there _are_ treats in there I call first dibs."

Bella gasped at her daughter's rudeness. "June Reed! Sweety, you can't say 'first dibs' when a guest brings over anything. You don't even know what's inside there!" Bella playfully swatted at her daughter's bottom.

"Don't!" June screeched, giggling now, and grabbed the bag from Edward quickly and fled to the kitchen. She looked over her should at her sister, "Come on, Rosey! Let's see what he brought us!"

Rosey jumped up and down and raced after her sister.

Laughing, Edward turned to Bella then, his expression changing to something entirely different as he snaked both arms around her lower back, moving her backwards against the front door to press up against her, making her gasp. "Don't you want to know what I have for you, little girl?" He let his lips find her sensitive spot behind her ear, slowly kissing and sucking her sweetness there and letting his breath move down her neck.

"Edward," she whined and gave a half-hearted little push against his chest. "Don't you dare start that." She took in a deep breath and the smell of him made her mouth water.

_God, he is edible!_

"Why, B?" He raised his head to stare at her flushed face, almost nose to nose. "Don't you like it?" His hips pressed to hers gently and rotated a little. "I am pretty sure that you like it a lot."

He kissed her then, deep and long.

She groaned, her head spun. She ached deep inside.

He groaned and grabbed her ass.

She squeaked.

Breaking their kiss, Edward smiled and whispered, "How are you here, sweetheart?" He rubbed her there now, soothing.

"Um…uh." She shook her head trying to clear her mind from the effects of the evil horny man that is Edward Cullen. "It's better now, I guess."

He stared into her eyes to see if she was only trying to appease his concern. She looked sincere. "Okay, good. And how are you here? Can you still feel me?" He shifted his leg to move between her thighs and pressed against her center.

Suddenly, he released her and stepped back.

"Mama!" Rosey ran towards them holding what could only be described as the largest lollypop on the planet. "Look, look!" They couldn't even see her face behind the giant multicolored sugar delight.

Quickly straightening herself, Bella gave a warning glance to Edward, who had the grace to look guilty at almost getting them caught in such a compromising embrace.

She cleared her throat and spoke, "Wow, look at that monster lollypop! What do you say, sweety?"

Rosey peaked around and smiled up at Edward, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She turned and ran back to the kitchen.

"Edward Cullen! That was just mean." She smacked his arm.

"Sorry," he grinned and didn't sound the least bit sorry, "I can't help it, B." He glanced down at her toes again and then back to her beautiful brown eyes, clutching his shirt over his heart like he was in pain. "It's just so _haaaaard_…"

"Oh my god, you did NOT just go there!" Bella was trying really hard not to join him in juvenile land.

Seeing that he was pushing his luck, he raised his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. No more, I promise." He grabbed her hand and squeezed, "But, uh, there is something I need to tell you, Bella." He was nervous now.

She watched his face and waited, knowing she was not going to like what he was about to say.

"Um, I need to leave for New York later tonight. Or rather, early tomorrow morning, like 2:30 a.m. early. It was the only flight available." He watched her face for signs of, well, anything.

She blinked her eyes taking in the unwanted news, trying not to get upset.

Reaching for her other hand, he brought them to his chest and continued, never looking away from her eyes, "Look, sweetheart. It is not something that I really want to do, but both of the restaurants were vandalized last night. I have to go deal with some stuff. Jackson tried to reach me but, um, we were occupied and I missed his calls."

"Oh." She blinked and absorbed. "Alright. Yeah, that's really awful, Edward." She shook her head a little, trying to ignore this weird unpleasant feeling in her chest. She knew he wouldn't be here forever. But she didn't think his having to leave would happen so fucking soon.

"Look, B. I can see your mind working and it's not what you are thinking at all. Not by a long shot, okay? I am coming back. And I don't just mean for my dad's sake." He put his forehead to hers and listened as she took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly, calmly.

She whispered, "Okay, um…how long do you think you will be gone?" Fuck, she sounded like someone just drowned her kitten.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Maybe three weeks, a month tops." He let his lips lightly kiss hers, trying to get that small frown to disappear. "You, ah, you can always come visit me, B." He smiled nervously and sounded uncertain again. He had no idea what their status was as far as their 'relationship' went. Hell, he didn't know what the fuck he was doing except that he didn't want to be away from her. Ever. "That's if you can maybe get away from you girls for a few days."

"Um. Edward?" Now she sounded a little nervous. "I, uh, have some news for you, too."

"Oh, yeah? What?" He let go of her hands on his chest to rest them on each of her hips, swaying them a little. Almost like slow dancing but in one place.

_Jesus he is so cute!_

She licked her now dry lips, watching his eyes zero in on the movement. "Well, I got a call from the Henderson's this morning."

His eyes popped out in disbelief. "Ugh. Did Lauren really call them about my threat last night? She's something else! That fu-"

She put her finger over his lips. "Edward, that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, well good." His words came out a little muffled against her finger.

She cleared her throat and removed her hand, still not quite believing her morning phone call. "Mr. Henderson offered me a showing at their _Gallery Nine_ in New York City."

She watched Edward's green eyes and he began to understand her words. "They want me to be ready in 2 weeks, 3 possibly. So, um…"

His lips crashed to hers again except the huge fucking grin on each of their faces kept it from going anywhere.

An irritated sigh sounded then. "Gross, Mom! Do you have to do that in front of me? I'm eleven! My eyes are ruined!" June stood staring through her fingers again at the pair of them from the kitchen entryway holding another huge lollypop in her hands. "Let's make the pizzas already, unless you are trying to starve us."

Bella warned her daughter. "Watch it, Junebug. Remember what I said before in the kitchen, please."

June huffed and rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen.

Bella glanced at Edward from the corner of her eyes wondering what he thought of her oldest daughter's 'attitude'.

He just smiled and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "She's a character."

She almost snorted as his words. "A character, huh? I will try to remember that the next time she is getting into trouble. Let's go feed my baby birds."

"After you." He released her hand and as soon as she stepped in front of him he tried to swat her bottom again, but she quickly covered herself and moved out of his reach.

When they arrived in the kitchen the scene in front of them was hysterical. Hysterical to Edward, that is. To Bella, not so much.

There was pizza sauce and toppings out everywhere and on every surface. The girls had started building their own pizzas without them.

"Rosey, sweety. You are not having lollypop on your pizza!"

"But, Mommy, it will be so good!"

"Yeah, B. I have some gummy worms in there, too."

Junebug just shook her head and muttered, "Gross."

_Are we still in woo mode?_

**a/n…see…told you guys there wouldn't be much angst…but there WILL be a bit more shenanigans to come…I have plans…good plans, too, I think…and, as always…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	21. Chapter 21

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 21**

"JACKSON!" EDWARD put the fingers of his right hand to his lips and gave a sharp loud whistle.

This place was a madhouse even at such an early morning hour. JFK International, New York City. Suddenly he was really missing his hometown, Georgetown, Texas, population 'small' even in comparison to the sea of people inside this airport at 7 o'clock a.m.

He was missing something else, too. Or rather, _someone_.

It had only been seven hours since Edward left Bella on her couch. She had practically been ready to pass out from exhaustion after the effects of two late nights in a row with him. If he had taken her upstairs to her bedroom there was a strong possibility that he wouldn't leave and would miss his flight.

Their evening was fun. He, Bella and her girls had a blast making homemade pizzas. They even allowed Rosey to keep her candy-topped one, which obviously turned out extremely 'gross' according to big sis, with the condition that she had to make another pizza with her regular favorite toppings. She and June refused to share with each other, too. Typical.

And of course there was a large variety of veggies and meats, even pineapple, for the adults to use. They sat in the living room to eat and relax and watched The Avengers. Everyone really enjoyed the time together, he thought. When Bella ushered her girls up to bed at 9:30 on the dot, Edward had planned ahead and packed his duffle ahead of time so that he could stay until it was time to head to the airport in Austin.

He couldn't get enough of her.

They stayed on the couch wrapped up in each other, and made out like teenagers. He couldn't keep his hand off of her and he found it extremely difficult to keep his body outside her personal space around her daughters. She was so sexy, and perfect, funny with her girls…and feisty…oh, and did he say sexy?

He loved their developing connection and he couldn't help but think that Bella was a perfect balance for his cocky-ass self. He would no doubt enjoy having her bring him down a notch or two. That girl knew how to hold her own.

Hearing Edward, Jackson spun around on the bar stool where he sat waiting for his friend and business partner, raising his cocktail glass in greeting.

Seeing what was in that glass caused a bit of worry to cross Edward's face. Cautiously, he spoke as he approached, "Hey, man. You, ah, trying to wake up to hair of the dog or are you still trying to maintain from an all-nighter? What is that, a Bloody Mary?"

"Bloody Molly. I need the vitamins. But if they offered it I would have ordered a Bloody Fairy, despite the girly name." Jackson's laugh sounded tired and forced.

Damn, he must have been working his ass off what with Edward being away and running two restaurants along with the fucking mess that Victoria had caused. Edward put his duffle down and placed the small package he held on top of it carefully.

"Dude, after what you have been dealing with, I don't blame you, man." He smacked his friend hello on the shoulder and motioned for the bartender to give them two more of the same.

"What's in the package there, Ed? Did your mom find your porn stash and force you to bring it back with you?"

"No, you fucker. She actually made you some of those banana coconut brownies you were crying for last weekend. I think she might love you more than me a little." He smiled and reached for his drink just as the bartender placed it down on the napkin. Grabbing his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans, he threw a twenty down, asking 'Phil', per the nametag on the dude's vest, for a side of green olives and a fresh bowl of Spanish peanuts.

"Hell, I knew I should have made the moves on the lovely Esme when she visited last spring. Carlisle wasn't even here to throw my game and I fucked it all up by being respectful and shit." He drained his glass and picked up a few olives, tossing them into his mouth.

Edward snorted, "Dude, you stay the hell away from my mom." He sat on the stool next to Jackson's and took a large swallow. Damn he needed that more than he thought. He was tired also and the long flight only allowed his thoughts to focus on the issues with his restaurants and the amount of money and work it would take to restore each one back to order. Reaching for some peanuts, he threw some into his mouth and contemplated his next words. "So, tell me. Have any more problems occurred since we spoke? Any of those idiots shown their faces?"

Jackson let out a long breath and slumped back to lean against the bar, "No, thank fuck. If any one of them had you would have needed to come bail me out of jail. Or Nikki would have. Christ, like I need that. The broad's got me by the balls."

Edward smirked at that. "Oh, yeah? You mean you finally got over yourself and asked her out?"

It was a well-known if not-to-be-spoken-of fact that one tough Mr. Lutz had been lusting after one hard-as-nails Ms. Greene for a while now.

A bark of laughter rushed from Jackson's chest. "Fuck no, man. The woman actually attacked me after I got off the phone with you yesterday. Can't say that I minded much and can't say that I won't be following up on that a little later today, either."

"Good for you, Jackson. But just don't let me walk in on anything at the offices. Please. I do not need to see Nikki in any compromising situations. Comprende?" He smirked at that.

"Capishe, mother fucker. But seriously, dude. We have a lot of work ahead. And by the way, I got the specs in on the new project. That old friend of yours is quite a character. I like him. And we will do well in that venture. It will be good to branch out. I mean, it's already thriving for fuck's sake. It's a win-win all around."

Edward smiled, remembering his conversation on the phone outside of Bella's house early last night. He could not deny that if things went his way, his life was going to take a drastic turn of events. For the better, too.

He could hardly wait.

Jackson saw the look on Edward's face. It was obvious the dude had it bad for someone. Now to find out.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, ah, you wanna tell me what…or should I say who…has your head in the clouds? There is fucked up shit to deal with and you look like you just got the blowjob of your life, you prick. And don't even try to tell me otherwise, man. I know you. It's written all over that ugly mug of yours."

Edward drained his drink, needing the alcohol to settle his thoughts and relax his stiff muscles. He dropped his chin to his chest as he spoke, running a hand through his messy hair, "Yeah, uh…about that." He gave an unsure laugh. "I, um, I'm not sure exactly how to label it just yet. All I know is that I ran into someone special from my school days and I can't get her out of my head. I find that for the first time ever I am having thoughts of my future…I mean, thoughts of her and me…and the future." His hand released his hair and lowered to rub at his chest a little. "Fuck, my chest feels weird."

_Goddammit, did I just say that out loud? _

"Oh shit, dude, you are whipped!" Jackson raised his glass in salud and polished off his own drink. "Cheers to this lucky lady, then!" He smacked Edward hard on the back, and grinned, "Never thought I would see the day. The great Edward Cullen falls off his bachelor horse!" He smiled huge at his friend. "What will the single women of New York do without you?"

"Whatever, man. I am still a bachelor, but I think that status is about to change, at least in the sense that I am removing myself from the market indefinitely if not permanently. The women of New York…hell, all my ex's, too, can go fuck themselves. None of them ever stood a chance to begin with. Sounds bad but it's true." He grinned. "And now there is one Texas girl that most certainly does stand a chance, and then some." His brows furrowed then, thinking that his statement was not accurate at all. "Scratch that, man. I'm the one that never stood a chance against her."

His eyes glazed over as he remembered the effect it had on him to see his marks on Bella's beautiful behind.

Jackson smacked him across the back of his head when he saw his friend zone out again. "Dude, you fucking tell me her name at least, or I might have to sucker-punch you 'til you do." He mock punched Edward in his gut.

"Alright, alright. Her name is Bella Swan. She is gorgeous…beautiful, and way too good for my sorry cocky-ass self. And, she has two of the cutest daughter's in existence." His face warmed as he realized how true his words were.

Jackson's mouth dropped open. "Fuck, man. You got it bad." He was stunned. "Heaven help you, my friend. Heaven help us all."

**xxCSxx **

"EARTH TO Bella, come in, Bella, I repeat, come in…"

Snapping out of her daze, she remembered where she was. It was Tuesday morning, her first shift of the week at the diner, and she was supposed to be rolling silverware for her shift. She was finding it difficult to think of anything but Edward.

She missed him more than she would like to admit. She tried hard not to think about the fact that this was the first day she hadn't seen him since he had interrupted her calm life just two Sunday's ago.

Nine days. It only took the man fucking nine days to upheave everything in her life. Including her emotions. Wow.

"Honey, when are you going to buck it up and just call the man? Have pity on us all and do it sooner rather than later because if I have to pick up your slack anymore this morning," Ginger grinned, "I am taking part of your tips. You know I will, too. I am too old for this crap."

Bella just smiled and remained quiet.

Just then Kelly came in to the back wait area. "Bella. You got a new one. It's Tanya and Jane. I already got their drink order for you."

Ginger gave a most unladylike snort at that.

Okay, now Bella was starting to get the picture loud and clear. Guilty as charged.

"Thanks, Kelly. I will be right out." She rolled the few remaining silverware and carried the bin to the counter by the 'out' door, then rushed out to check her section, ponytail whipping back and forth in her haste. They were seated in Edward's booth. Jesus.

_I am pa-the-tic. _

Grabbing the coffee pot automatically, she walked to her section and stopped to pour a top-off to Mr. Marcum's waiting coffee mug.

"Looks like you have not been getting enough sleep, deary." Mr. Marcum eyed Bella with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now, Max, you leave our Bella alone. The girl has had quite a week I am thinking." She just smiled sweetly at Bella knowing all about the actions of one evil-hearted Lauren Stanley.

It had been all the talk at her bridge club on Sunday afternoon. Mrs. Marcum's best friend, Doris, had heard through a friend of a friend about what Lauren had pulled outside Taj Palace. Another friend, Edith, from her morning aerobic swim class at the community center, had shared yesterday at the grocery store that she had witness a certain young swan leaving it's nest of the night from none other than Edward Cullen's current living quarters.

Mrs. Marcum thought that her soap operas couldn't get any better than this. She was glade for Bella. She's been on her own for too long now.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me. Just a little distracted, is all." Bella heard a tiny snort coming from the booth behind her. She kept right on, though, eying the both of them and nodding to their breakfasts, "You just worry about whether your food is to your liking. How is everything?"

"Just peachy as usual, deary." Mr. Marcum gave her a fond look then peered over his should at Bella's friend and mother-figure. "Now, Jane," he pointed his spoon in her direction in all seriousness, " I trust you will get this girl to rest because if I know things…and I am pretty sure that I do know things…I am a man after all…she will need it when a certain man comes back into the picture."

Mrs. Marcum swatted his arm. "You stop that Max. Leave Bella alone."

_Oh brother._

Mr. Marcum hooted and turned to give his wife a kiss on her check, which made his wife smile. They really are sweet together.

Bella stared pointedly at her older customer, "You are just as bad as someone else I know." With that said, she left to go sit next to Tanya in the booth across from Jane, setting the coffee pot down in front of her in the process.

She tossed her order pad down on the smooth table top, sighed and slumped, letting her emotions and fatigue overtake her for the moment.

"BB, you need a double espresso, stat girl. Better yet, make that a triple." Tanya moved to lower Bella's weary head to her shoulder in comfort. She whispered, "You miss him don't you?"

Bella closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them she saw Jane looking across the tabletop at her with so much love and understanding it made her heart clench. She blew out a breath and replied, "Yeah, I miss him. It's ridiculous, I know."

Jane huffed, "Now you listen here, Bella Marie Swan. Don't you dare try to judge your feelings, let alone your actions…or your reactions…to that sexy man. It is way too soon for that nonsense. Besides, I have a feeling that the two of you are good for each other."

Bella sighed, and said quietly, "I didn't know it was going to feel like this so soon. It's weird and intense and altogether screwed up."

Tanya scoffed at that. "You just wait, BB. I bet that man is pining for you as we speak. I saw the way he looked and reacted to you, too, you know. How could he not fall head over heels for you?"

That put a small smile on Bella's face. She knew first hand just how much Edward 'liked' her. The evidence was still all over her body. The man couldn't get enough. She couldn't deny that. But where did they stand? She knew it was too soon to tell, but that didn't make her fears, or her feeling, diminish in the least.

"And besides, with your showing only twelve days away now, you will be seeing him again soon. Could be A LOT of fun in the big apple with Mr. Sexy Cullen, if you know what I mean." Tanya let her eyebrows waggle at her best friend.

"She's right, sweetheart. Don't think this thing is anywhere near done with him. You are both written together in the stars. I know it."

Just then Sam came from the bar and stopped at the front cash register to speak to Kelly about a to-go order. He glanced from the corner of his eye at their table and then waived a somewhat discreet waive to the owner of JJ's Jezebel.

Jane gave the tiniest of waves in return and then focused back to the now wide-eyed and opened-mouthed pair across from her.

"Whoa! Hold the phone. What was that, dear mother? Did I just witness a flirty little wave and smile in our dear Sam Morrison's direction?" Tanya leaned forward abruptly, forcing Bella to sit up straight again. She gave her mother the most expectant look of her entire life. "Spill, woman. Now."

Jane, ever the lady that she was, tried to rein in her daughter's forceful demand, giving her that look only a mother can, "I will spill, as you put it daughter, when the time is ripe. No earlier and no later."

Bella stared in disbelief. "Why, Jane Jackson. Here you are, meddling in my every affair when you yourself have a story to tell of your own. I call bull shit." She crossed her arms in mock disappointment across her chest. She turned her head to scowl at Sam who turned beet red and made a hasty retreat back to the bar.

Mr. Marcum hooted again.

Mrs. Marcum kicked him under their table. "Keep quiet, dear, or we will miss something."

_Priceless, the pair of them. _

Turning back, Bella decided an intervention was needed. Standing up now, she was all business, "Alright, ladies, enough nonsense. What can I get you this morning?"

Tanya rolled her eyes as she pulled out her ringing cell phone, smiling at whomever's name displayed on its face. Jane just smiled secretly and ordered for the both of them.

After Jane finished, Bella left them and headed to the kitchen to give River their order. "Order in, Big Boy." She saw his reaction to her choice of words written all over his round face. "Don't even go there. I need two California omelets, one wheat, one dark rye, both with grits…and a large side a strawberries and blueberries only. And don't give me that look either, River. You know Tanya and Jane are spoiled." She laughed at that and River just smiled and shook his head.

"Only for them, Bella. You know Sam would kick my ass if he knew we catered to their every culinary whim." He waved his knife at her in mock warning, the bandana wrapped around his head lending to his don't-mess-with-me charade.

Bella smirked knowingly, remembering Jane and Sam just moments ago. "Recent events would say differently, I am thinking. If the boss complains you just tell him who it is for, alright?"

She hung the order on the spin wheel for him then turned to Stew-G and caught him staring at her ass…again. Incorrigible should be his middle name.

She sang-song his name, "Ohhhh, Stewwwwy."

His eyes bugged out as Bella walked over to him swaying her hips to tease him further. It was harmless fun. She loved to mess with him and sometimes he really deserved it.

She saw him swallow and stand up straighter, trying to be older or more manly or something like that. "What, beautiful? You got something for me…like a kiss."

"Ha. Yeah, no. But I do have a proposition for you. Interested?" She placed her palms on the dish deck and leaned in towards him.

"Oh, yeah? What's that, then?"

"Well, I made a deal with the gallery owners and they have very kindly agreed to collaborate with your fantastic self…you know, your style of drawings like the tat you gave me…and they want you to co-design the promo for my opening."

She waited.

He squealed like a little girl and jumped in the air. Can you blame him. He's only eighteen for Christ's sake. It was cute.

"Is that a yes, because you have like four days to work with them tops, beginning to end. They will need time to print and post for a least a week prior to the opening date, but they are pushing for earlier than that."

He stopped jumping and attempted to act like he wasn't just about to pee his hanging-too-low-over-his-ass-cheeks jeans. "Erm, uh…yeah, I guess I got the time. Sure." He put his hand over his mouth and rubbed back and forth, no doubt trying to stop more erupting little girl noises from coming out.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "Good, and we are gonna promo your name too so you better take this seriously."

His eyes widened. "Fuck, yeah!" Fist pump. "Bella, I think I love you."

She smiled and began to walk to her locker behind the back prep tables. "You just hold that love inside…or better yet, find some young girl to give it to. And I will get you that info later this afternoon after my shift, so don't leave, okay?"

"Bella, wait!" Stew ran after her and grabbed her in a huge hug. "Thanks," he whispered, then turned and ran to the phone to call his mom.

Approaching her locker, she reached to open it as she glanced at the clock on the wall. She only had a couple minute for a private moment. Glancing back to her open locker, her jaw dropped open.

_Oh my god!_

_He's so fucking cute!_

_But how did he…?_

Reaching inside, she pulled out the little cellophane wrapped treat…a small bundle, that is, of round red treats. Her favorite cherry sours.

She wanted to molest them.

And there was a note attached with a small silver-blue ribbon.

She quickly glanced up to see if anyone was watching her. No one was, so she moved to the corner of the small area near the open window and read:

"_My dearest Bella. Another treat for my sweet. No doubt by the time you get this Tuesday morning I will be up to my eyeballs in damage control…and missing you, sweetheart. Don't even ask how or who I bribed to get this to you. Just know that said bribe is paid in full…to another 'ginger'…(cough)…and you should know that I felt so dirty after payment was given, too. Ha, just joking. I hope you are thinking of me and I am really excited…and when I say really excited I mean REALLY excited at the thought of having you here in New York….innuendo completely and wholeheartedly intended. And don't worry because I plan on calling you real soon, baby. – Edward"_

Blink.

Blink.

Wide-ass smile.

How was she supposed to work after that?

Swoonswoonswoon.

**a/n…thank you guys for reading…and especially for your reviews…makes me smile every dang time…for those that guest-reviewed my last chapter, gotta admit i accidentally deleted a few when i meant to accept them…oopsie…i am really sorry…and in case you guys are not aware, authors ****cannot**** reply to 'guest' reviews…you have to have an account and be logged in when you review to get replies back…thanks…as always, leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	22. Chapter 22

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 22**

"HI."

"HI."

Needy exhale, "It's, um…late." She bites at her nail and fidgets.

Low male whisper, "I know. Are you alone?"

Huge fucking grin. "Wait, who is this?"

"Bella," a warning growl, "don't mess with me. I have been up for almost twenty-seven hours."

She worries. "Oh, I should let you go, then. You should be asleep and not talking to me." Her smile drops.

He clears his weary throat, rubbing at his tired eyes. "You hang up that phone and I swear you will regret it later, baby. Repeatedly."

Bella's heart thrills at his threat. "Edward," her whine is anything but, "don't start that kind of talk. Tell me how the restaurants are doing. Face-lifts turning out good so far?" She shifted around on her bed and dropped her book near her thigh, forgotten now.

"Are you in bed, B?" Evil sexy whisper.

"Um…what…why?" She hears his breath rush out a little.

"Because, if you are in bed, Miss Swan, I need to know what you are wearing immediately." His voice was as serious as it could get.

She glanced down and frowned at her normal bedtime attire, blowing a lock of hair off of her eyes, and then she smiled, curious. "Wait, where are _you_ right now?"

Waiting for his answer, she reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the plastic-wrapped cherry red candy he surprised her with earlier. It crinkled.

"I am at my apartment…finally, and relaxing on my couch. B, is that my present you have there?" He sounded hopeful.

"You're weird. Yes, Edward, I have it here and I am going to eat one, too." She reigned in her snark then, remembering how she had felt seeing his gift in her locker at the diner, and said softly, "Thank you, by the way. That was really sweet of you."

"You are welcome, sweetheart." She could hear the smile in his voice as she listened to him moving around. "Now, please…tell me what you are wearing, Miss Swan."

"Why do you want to know what I am wearing?"

"Because, I want to see you in my head just as you are now…since I can't touch you and kiss you…like I want to right now." He exhaled heavy then and continued on, his voice a little gruff, "I'll tell you if you tell me." He teased, except it was no tease at all.

_Fucking sexy voice. _

She blinked, "Um, alright. I am wearing purple boy shorts with a white tank top."

He groaned, "Mmm. Fuck, please tell me you don't have a bra on either."

She could hear more rustling through her cell and wondered what he was doing just then. Biting her lower lip, she replied in the barest of whispers, "No bra."

"Goddammit, I miss you! I wish I was in that bed with you right now instead of on this cold couch of mine, Bella. Need to feel you…"

She gulped and her vision blurred.

"Since you were such a good girl I will share what I am wearing." His pause gave her goose bumps. "I am wearing nothing…but my boxers…and there is a lonely hard friend waiting inside them."

_Holy shit! Is he…? He is…_

Bella took a sharp intake of breath at his words, realizing exactly what he was trying to do. Well two could play that game. "Aww, that is so sad, Edward. You see, I have some lonely parts, too. And my lonely parts could make your lonely part feel soooo…much…better." How she was able to purr that out she will never know.

"Oh, baby! You really do make me crazy, you know. Will you touch yourself for me? Please? I need to hear you." He was practically begging.

She squeezed her thighs together hard and lifted her hand to her chest. Nervous now a little, she said, "Edward, I um…I have not really…ever…done this over the phone…"

"Sweetheart, that is music to my ears, but don't let me pressure you if you are not comfortable."

She could hear his breath coming faster, now. "Uh, are you touching yourself right now?"

Slight pause and clearing of throat, "Uh, yeah…I am…"

"Oh…okay…"

"B, can I ask you a question?"

Pause. "Yes."

"Are your wet, baby?"

Full body shiver, she squeaked out, "Yes."

"Jesus! Do you have any idea how bad I want my face between your thighs, Bella? My cock is leaking all over my hand just thinking about what that will be like…to taste you…suck you…"

Stunned lust.

Bella shook her head to clear her haze a little, and whispered, "And here I was thinking I had the dirty mouth." She gave a quiet laugh.

"Oh, baby," now he laughed, "I think we both know how dirty that mouth of yours can be, Bella. You want to touch yourself, don't you? Tell me…please."

"Fuck, Edward," she whined again but it was a much different whine this time. All need and want. She moved her hand from her chest to her breast and began to run the backs of her knuckles across the tight peak, moaning then, "Mmm, I, uh…I want your mouth on me…my breast. Your mouth felt so good…the other night." Her face flamed.

"Oh, really? You liked my mouth on your tits, B? Sucking and loving on those beautiful nipples? Your breasts are fucking beautiful, Bella. Makes my mouth water just thinking about them."

She squirmed then, his words affecting her exactly like he meant them to. "Oh, god…Edward," her hand gripped and squeezed her breast, "I want you so bad right now. I can still kind of feel you deep inside…and I uh, really don't want that to go away…like, ever…"

Loud groan. "Fuck yeah, baby, that kind of talk is going to make me cum so hard in a minute. So fucking sexy. Tell me where your hand is."

She swallowed, "I…uh…have been playing with my breast…my nipple." She felt heat pool inside her boy shorts. "And now I am squeezing it and pinching it a little and I am thinking about that hand of yours wrapped around your…um…cock…stroking…maybe rubbing your thumb across your tip and around your ridge…and my tongue…my lips wrapped around you…"

Another loud groan and a harsh exhale, "Bella, are you sure you have not done this before, because you are making me insane right now?" Panting now, Edward rushed on, "Pinch your nipple for me sweetheart…mmm, oh shit…just thinking about watching you touch yourself…_torture_. Watching you suck my cock…_fuck_…put your hand inside your panties…your boy shorts. Tell what you feel right now. _Please_."

She let go of her breast and pinched the other one briefly before moving down her stomach to slide inside her boy shorts. Oh.

"Oh."

He growled, "Oh, what, Miss Swan?"

Her eyes fluttered as her thighs spread wide. "I'm wet. Like…_very_ wet."

"Oh, yeah? Am I making you wet, baby? You want my cock?"

She let her first two fingers rub around the opening to her core, causing her muscles to clench. "Mmm, Edward, please…that's no fair. It feels empty…achy…swollen…." She let her fingers slide up to her clit and rubbed a few light circles around it. She groaned.

"Bella, you had better tell me exactly what you are doing…now!" He sounded almost feral in his demand.

She swallowed and licked her lips, "Okay…I um…I teased my core and then rubbed my clit…and I had to stop because it's so sensitive right now…"

"Mmm…baby…I want my mouth right there so fucking bad…licking and tasting you." She heard a faint quick moving sound over the receiver, faster than before. "Fuck, B. I am gonna cum soon, baby. Make yourself cum…put two fingers inside and fuck that pretty pussy of yours. Use your thumb on your clit, too. I need it, sweetheart."

She did as he asked, sliding two fingers inside, just barely to play with her sensitive wet flesh there and pressed her thumb hard to her clit, making slow circles, "Oh, shit, Edward…that feels so good. I need you inside me."

"Fuck yeah you do…and I will be so deep inside you soon…you are not going to be safe from my cock, Bella. That pretty pussy of yours will be mine." Deep male groan, "Fuck, I am going to cum, baby…"

She lost it then, and begged, "You give it to me now, Edward." She couldn't help the needy whine from coming out of her mouth. "It's mine. Give it…give it to me!" Her fingers thrust deep inside to find her g-spot, her thumb working her clit to tortured ecstasy as she listened to his sounds through her cell.

"Holy fuck…" he roared out, "I…am…coming baby…fuck!"

At the sound of his voice, Bella's inner muscles clenched so tight around her fingers, she felt a rush of wetness and the next thing she knew, she was coming so hard and quick her body convulsed from the effects as she yelled out his name again.

Creeping blackness.

"Baby?"

Silence.

"Bella?"

Her eyes popped open and she realized she had dropped her phone and was lying slanted across her rumpled bed. She reached blindly towards the direction of Edward's voice.

"…damn I am good…"

Finally locating her phone, she put the receiver to her ear, and spoke, "Sorry...I, uh…sort of dropped the phone." Her face was as red as a tomato. She moved her free arm to rest across her eyes as she lay there recovering.

He laughed. "Hold on, baby. I need to clean up a little, alright?"

She smiled, "Okay."

She waited, listening to his sounds again as he moved around, wondering how in the hell Mr. Edward Cullen had managed to invade her so thoroughly in such little time. God, he is so fucking sexy! And naughty. She grinned.

"Still there, sweetheart?"

Soft sigh. "Yeah, still here."

"That wasn't too much for you, was it?" His voice was careful.

"Oh…um, no. I…liked it."

"I am very glad to hear that, sweetheart. Maybe next time we can Skype…"

She sat up immediately, "NO! No Skype…not like that…ever!"

He was laughing at her now, "I was just teasing baby. I would be forced to kill if anyone accidentally saw you doing something like that other than me. You're mine, B." His voice changed completely at the end there…from laughter to gravely possession.

She got goosebumps.

"Oh…um…I am yours, huh?" She smiled, blinked and waited.

"Bella, you are mine just as much as I am yours. No one else, alright? No one."

Whoa. She swallowed. "Alright."

His voice softened then. "I, uh…I miss you…and I can't wait to see you when you come up to New York."

Huge grin again. "I miss you too, Edward. A lot, it's ridiculous really."

Laugh. "Sound like we are both 'ridiculous' then."

She snorted then and covered her mouth.

Serious now, he moved on, "Now let's talk about your traveling plans, Miss Swan. You fly first class, right?"

_Sweep and swoon._

**a/n…should be a little better on track with my updates now that part of the holiday season is over…hope everyone received lots of love…now, leave me some…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	23. Chapter 23

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 23**

"SO, WHAT will it be for my three favorite chick-a-dees?" Sam stood at his usual place behind the bar at the diner, smiling and waiting for the Swan girls to reply.

"I want a hot caramel and fudge sundae, please, with whipped cream and strawberries and sprinkles…the colorful ones!" Rosey, of course, answered first as she wiggled around on the stool at the bar top, unable to keep still.

Sam poked her cute nose with his finger and gave her a wink, and then looked expectantly at June. She was frowning, obviously trying to decide on something that would surpass her sister's order. Bella rubbed her back in circles, encouraging her to make a decision. She rolled her eyes and grumbled out, "Apple pie…heated…with cheddar cheese, too…" she paused for effect and squinted at Sam like she was making the utmost important of decisions, "…_and_…one scoop of vanilla on the side, please."

Sam tapped the side of his greying head lightly with the tip of his first finger, letting June know he had committed her most awesome order to memory. He moved his eyes to Bella next and waited, but Bella shook her head, declining a sweet treat for herself. "Just a latte for me, Sam. Extra hot, thanks."

"Ah-ah-ah," he shook his head at her, "Bella, dear. You said you are having a 'Swan' night and we all know that in order for that to be successful, all Swans involved must imbibe in a sugary delight." He crossed his arms over his large chest for dramatic effect. Both of her girls giggled.

Rosey stopped her wiggling and turned to her mama with as stern a look as a 9 year old could give, "Mama, if you don't get something then the sugar fairy will die of a broken heart…she told me."

June rolled her eyes yet again, but at her sister this time, and murmured to herself, "So stupid. Ugh."

Hearing her low comment, Bella gave her oldest a warning look of her own, then turned back to Sam, giving in for once to overindulgence. "Fine, fine. Hmm. I think I will have the chocolate lava cake, but I would like coffee ice-cream instead of vanilla, please. And the latte."

Sam and Rosey both smiled and June grumbled a low _'gross'_ at her mother's order…with another small eye-roll.

Flipping the kitchen towel up and over his shoulder, Sam said, "You know, June Reed, you keep rolling your eyes like that and I will be forced to get you a jacket…along with your mother here," he looked pointedly at Bella, "that has 'Holy Rollers' sewn in on the back. And I am not talking about the roller-derby team." He gave a goofy grin at the pair of them. "Be right back, girls. Don't fly away, now."

Of course all three of them giggled at that as they watched Sam disappear through the side door to the kitchen where he proceeded to yell out loudly, for the girl's sole benefit no doubt, "Order UP, River. No skimping on this one. Get the large bowls down!"

_Oh lord, they are going to have to roll me out the door after this._

It was Saturday night and Bella had wanted to spend some quality time with her girls before her work week began and then having to leave for New York this coming Friday, early afternoon. The had already eaten dinner at home; Junebug's choice this time of fried chicken fingers, mashed potatoes and roasted carrots…and cream gravy, of course.

She was going to miss them so freaking much. She had never been away from them for this long.

It would be almost a full 10 day trip, with the first formal opening event taking place less than 48 hours after her arrival. Mr. Henderson assured her that a Sunday early evening opening event was perfect for their quaint _Gallery Nine_. Ha, there was nothing _quaint_ about it. This opening was geared more to cater to the serious art collectors. The second opening would occur on the following Saturday evening in order to attract a more varied gathering, in both age and attitude.

She was trying really hard not to think about all of the days in between the openings…with Edward…at his apartment…alone.

She shivered a little internally at the thought, crossing her legs.

Well, they wouldn't be alone there all of the time. She was going to be in New York City for crying out loud. Also, Edward had his restaurants to manage and she would still need to check in with the gallery staff and make adjustments to the hangings if need be. The pieces of her work that she chose for the event were already being shipped north as they sat at Sam's Diner. That alone…deciding on which ones to hang…had been a test to her sanity, but she had chosen well she thought. The crates would already be waiting for her Saturday morning at the gallery, so that was a load off. Seems having a showing in the Big Apple came with some unforeseen perks.

Stew-G had finished up his collaborated flyer late Wednesday evening and they had already printed them and distributed them to various hot spots around the big city. There were even some on display around the diner. She even had a stack in her purse so she could hand them out to people as she ran into them around this small town of hers. Esme and Carlisle had of course demanded a large stack for their front counter, and even went so far as to paste many together forming a large poster-type in their front window. She really loved them for it, and told them as much, too.

"Kkkkkkkk…Earth to Mama, come in Mama. Kkkkkkkk." June spoke into her hand like it was a CB radio, static and all. "Stop thinking about your boyfriend and come back to the planet. Kkkkkk."

Bella shook herself out of her thoughts and, fast as lightning, she reached her arms around her daughter to squeeze and hug her tight.

Rosey cheered and bounced on her stool, "Get her, Mama! Get her!"

Feigning horror, June squealed loudly at her mother's show of affection, "Ow, you are hurting me. Stop…STOP IT! ARG!" She tried to twist away but Bella just squeezed her a little harder and went in for the kiss. Or, in June's mind, the kiss of death. Ha!

She knew Junebug loved it when she did this to her no matter how she reacted. Smother her with love, which was Bella's aim. Always, every day. June finally stopped squirming and let her mom give her kisses, whispering as she smiled a secret smile, "I love you, Mama."

Bella whispered back, "I love you too, sweety."

They both straightened up then as Sam reappeared with their three desserts lined all the way up one beefy forearm. It was quite a sight. They were absolutely huge! There was no way they would be able to eat even half of what was in each bowl.

Glancing at each of her daughters to see their reactions, Bella grinned and watched as each of their mouths fell open in awe, their excitement twinkling in their eyes.

Sam barked out a laugh at the looks on their faces. Reaching for the top bowl, he presented it to Rosey with a flourish of his arm and a small bow of his head, "My lady."

Rosey looked entranced as she stared at her sundae 'mountain'. "Mama, have you ever seen anything so yummy? Oh my gosh!" She grabbed her spoon and dug straight in, caramel and chocolate dripping on the bar top and down the front of her Cracker Jacks t-shirt.

"Oops, slow down sweety," Bella laughed out, reaching for some napkins, "it's not going anywhere."

"And now, for you, Princess Swan." Sam bowed deep from the waist toward Junebug, "May all the Princes in the land observe and rejoice your most royal order." June grinned, looking a little sheepish as her face turned beet red. But there was no way a little embarrassment could keep her hand from grabbing her fork to taste the warm apple filling.

"Yummy," she sighed in delight.

Next he turned to Bella, smiling a knowing grin, and presented her own bowl of sin, looking entirely like he was up to no good. Holding the bowl in front of her but just out of reach, he said, "Now, I am not so sure it's good for all of the land to let our Majesty, Queen Isabella, partake in such a delicacy just now."

Bella's eyes narrowed at him, "Oh, really. And pray tell just why this is so, kind sir."

His grin grew wider, knowing he was going to get it for these next words. "Well, what with its aphrodisiac effects, you may consider waiting to indulge when next with one certain young Lord and Merchant. For the good of the people, of course. We don't want to witness our sovereign suffering needlessly after such fine consumption. Could be disastrous, you know…" cough, "…especially for the nether regions." He waited, moving the chocolate dessert closer and then further away, over and over, taunting her salivary glands.

_He did not just say that. _

Leaning over the bar and placing her elbows on its top to grasp her hands in front of her chest, Bella looked him straight in the eye, smiled knowingly, and said, "Dear Sam, if you don't watch out what you say, and give me that dessert immediately, then a certain new someone you hold dear and near may not be so inclined to give you tiny secret waves and smiles the next time you see her."

His eyes grew wide. She knew.

Bella raised her eyebrow at him in mock challenge, knowingly.

He gulped, a little nervous now, "You wouldn't."

"Hand it over, old man."

He quickly placed the bowl in front of Bella and gave her a fork.

Rosey turned then, momentarily surfacing from her sugar-induced-hypnosis, blinked once at her mom and asked innocently, "Mama, can I have a bite of yours, 'cause I want to be like Aphrodite, and help save Neverland." Blink.

June smacked her hand to her forehead, "Oh my god…"

Bella's fork stopped mid-air as her head whipped around to stare at her youngest daughter is amazement.

Sam laughed out loud. "I'll make that latte now."

_Oh, geez._

**xxCSxx **

"THE FIRSTNMAIN. Really?" Her reply was as flat as it could get, a cross expression appearing between her perfectly plucked brows.

She cleared her throat.

She tapped her pen.

She was making him nervous…with purpose.

She was all business as she continued, "When we placed our order with your company for the new outdoor tables, you assured us, Felix, that there would be no problem getting the Werzalit in Abstract Canvas as quickly as we needed them. Now you say you can't get it on time because of backorders. And you have the audacity to suggest that we switch to the Firstnmain because it would look just as good with our upgraded design scheme." Nikki uncrossed and crossed her long legs again, sitting up straighter and leaning forward at her desk. She smoothed her emerald green silk pencil skirt and took a deep breath into her lungs, full capacity. She was pissed.

Edward walked through the open door and sat down in the brown leather chair adjacent to her desk. By the looks of it he wondered who she was preparing to tear down across that telephone line.

She glanced at him and nodded confidently as she listened to Felix grasp at straws. She had this one.

Sitting back now, she closed the file folder containing Sun Devils and Co.'s history of orders with Felix's company, holding her painted nails up for a needless inspection. "Let me just stop you there and make a suggestion. Either you bump our order ahead of whomever you say is now getting those preferred tables, or you lose our order altogether and we go with your best competitor when we are ready with our next venture."

Edward smiled his crooked smile at her as he listened and waited. She was absolutely going to get her way. Nikki Greene was a force unlike any other. Well maybe except for Jackson. But she could grab a man by his balls without even being in the same room with him.

Felix stood no chance. Poor guy.

A slow smile appeared on her face as she listened at the receiver. She glanced briefly back at Edward again and gave a small nod of affirmation. "Thank you, Felix. I think you will find this decision to be favorable for all involved." She sat forward and flipped open the file again, jotting down some quick notes as their business associate continued talking. Nikki smiled huge now, replying back as she looked at her desk calendar, "Indeed, and tomorrow mid-afternoon is spot on for delivery. Just make sure the bases are compatible with bar stool height as specified, Felix, and all will be right in our world. Ciao."

Swinging her hair back over her shoulder, she replaced the receiver on the phone's base and sat back again in her chair, letting out a small relieved sigh. "Thank fuck my parent's tortured me with Catholic School."

Edward scoffed, "Yeah, right. I am pretty sure you had all the nuns of Our Lady of Grace running for their lives day and night."

"You bet your ass I did, but I attended Preston High and it was the Sisters of the Divine Compassion who did the running…" she snorted out at him, "…straight to the Devil's bed, too, if my efforts weren't made in vain."

Oh fuck, she was absolutely the perfect fit for Jackson Lutz. Bella would probably hit it off spectacularly with Nikki, too. Feisty meets ball-breaker. Lord help him if they ever ganged up on him.

Edward's hand moved instinctively towards his junk, but he wasn't sure if it was a protective move or a needy one at the thought of a feisty Bella.

It was late Thursday afternoon and she was due to land at 8:30 p.m. tomorrow night.

God damn, he missed her. It had been 9 ½ days since he left but who's counting. Pathetic was not strong enough of a word for his state of need.

Of course they had talked or at least texted every day several times a day. He was grateful that long distance phone charges were not going to be an issue, as if that would even matter.

And fuck-all if she hadn't shocked the ever lovin' shit out of him late last Saturday night when she texted him a picture message of her naked tits. So perky and pink. She messaged that the sugar fairy had paid her a visit that evening and that her nipples were now sparkling in sugar fairy dust and needed his mouth immediately for the good of Chocolate Neverland. He didn't quite get that last part so of course he had to immediately get naked and call her…you know…so she could help him work it out.

A loud clearing of a throat, "EHEM! Release the prisoner, sir, and back away slowly." Nikki mock-glared at his slouched-down form in that leather chair, her eyes darting down to where his hand covered his privates and back to his confused eyes.

He glanced down. "Oh shit!" His hand became a blur as it moved over the side of the armrest and out of her sight completely. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Nikki rolled her eyes, annoyed, "I sooooo did not need to see that, Edward. Thanks for that. Now I will need to go find Jackson so he can help me forget…maybe by way of your office chair…"

"Jesus! Don't even think about it. It's enough I have to watch the two of you horn-balls eye fucking each other all day every day. There is only so much I can take. And where is Jackson, by the way? I haven't seen him in hours." He glanced at his watch, noting how much time until the dinner rush would begin.

"Oh, he's been checking out the new paint jobs at both restaurants and making sure that the nursery people would actually be willing to maintain the new plants you guys bought. I could have put a down payment on a house with what you two goons spent, you know." She shook her head disapprovingly. "You want me to get him on the line for you?"

"Nah, I will just text him. By the way, we agreed to use those old table tents so we could put one of Bella's fliers on each table and at the bars instead of having them at the hostess stands."

"Good idea, but keep a stack of them there as well so those that want one can still take it with them when they leave."

"Done."

The flyers were really well done. Sun Devils and Co. had sponsored some of the cost of production at Mr. Henderson's suggestion. Since they would be displaying larger posters around the city, it would be good to have a New York based establishment that was popular appearing in the fine print. It would be good exposure for _The Blue Sage_ and _Brazil_ too. From what Bella had shared before he had seen the actual final product, that kid from the diner, Stew-G, was really talented. That seemed to be a huge understatement.

Edward pushed himself out of his chair and walked across the room to where a fresh pot of coffee waited and poured a cup for him and one for Nikki, too.

Just then they heard all hell break loose and heading their way. Jackson was yelling and cursing up a storm as he stomped down the hallway towards their offices looking for them. "Fucking hell…Edward man! You here?" More stomping and one slammed door later, "Nikki?"

"We're both in Nikki's office man. What's up?" Edward felt his stomach clench with stressful tension.

_Christ, what now? _

Jackson entered quickly through Nikki's office door, coat tails flying, and began pacing. Then he stopped and rushed to the window, peering out like he was looking for some perpetrator. Turns out he was.

He looked like he was ready to kill. He spoke so vehemently you could see spit fly onto the window. "Fuck, man! Carmen. That bitch Carmen Maestro, Victoria's friend. The one that helped vandalize our joints." He was wild-eyed.

"Fuck Jackson, spit it out!"

Jackson left the window to pace again, pointing back at the window, "Just as I was walking through the front door she was walking out…laughing like the fucking witch that she is…and waving Bella's flier in her hand like she had found the golden ticket!"

They all froze.

_Fuck no. _

"Dude, where's my gun? Fuck, Nikki! Get me that guy I know…get me his number!" He ran out of Nikki's office and into his own right across the hall. Edward and Nikki followed quickly.

"Fuck, I told you, man! If I so much as saw any one of them…" Jackson spat, rifling through the back of his closet.

"Jackson Lutz," Nikki's voice held every ounce of warning she could muster, as she stood there tapping her foot at his back, "you stop what you are thinking…what you are doing right now!"

Edward just watched as his friend lost more than just his cool. He had lost a little bit of his sanity, too.

"Fuck that, doll. Stay out of my way!"

Nikki's mouth dropped open after hearing his words, and turned to Edward with narrowed eyes, speaking softly, "Edward…I need some privacy with the idiot inside the closet. And lock the door on your way out. This could take a while."

Edward spun on his heel and beat it out the door, not forgetting to lock it, either.

_Oh fuck. Ball-breaker's in the house. _

**a/n…please note that i have nothing against the catholic church…the language was necessary for nikki's character development only…and i have to admit i maybe kinda have a crush on jackson…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	24. Chapter 24

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 24**

I AM on a plane.

I am on a plane to New York City.

I am on a plane, sitting first class, on my way to NYC to prepare for the biggest showing of my life so far…and…I am staying for ten nights with Edward Cullen in his bed.

She took a deep breath.

She looked out the window.

_Squeeeeeee!_

She was almost ashamed to realize she was a little more excited about that last part than she was the first. There was seriously something wrong with her…or very right.

Opening her purse, Bella pulled out her cell for what must have been the tenth time since boarding the plane. She pressed the power button and stared at the digital clock on its face. Only five hours and twenty minutes 'til touchdown. She was suddenly very grateful for Edward's insistence that he would book her flight in first class with no stops in between. She kinda loved him for it.

At that last thought, her face went scarlet and her heart rate spiked.

That's fucked up…like ridiculously so.

The flight attendant stopped by her aisle and gave her a wide welcoming smile. "Hello, Miss Swan. I wanted to let you know that you have both seats to yourself during your flight with our Delta family this afternoon and evening. Please make yourself at home. Would you care for a cocktail or a coffee beverage after take-off?"

Bella just blinked at her, and replied dumbly, "Uh, why is there no one seated next to me? I thought the flight was fully booked."

"The aisle seat was purchased along with your window seat."

"Oh." Edward.

Bella glanced at the attendant's name tag. _Senna._

"Thank you, Senna. And I would love an Old Fashioned if you have the makings for one. Heavy on the bitters, please."

Senna beamed back, giving Bella a small wink, "I make a mean one. Dinner service begins at 5:30 p.m. Would you prefer our Wild Mushroom & Manchego Risotto or our Wasabi Glazed Salmon over Chilled Asian Lo Mein? Both are served with a mixed field green salad and croissant. There is an assortment of chocolate dipped cookies and petite fours with champagne, if you like, for dessert. Then coffee or espresso service."

Wow. Bella's mouth began to water.

_I should fly first class more often._

"Um, okay…I think I will have the salmon, thank you."

"You are very welcome, Miss Swan. Our in-flight movie is Rain Man, which will begin at 4:45 p.m." And with that, Senna moved past Bella and began welcoming the passengers seated behind her.

Glancing back out the window, she looked down at the airport staff loading the various shaped, sized and colored luggage on to the loading belt. Just then her cell lit up, still in her hand.

It was an incoming text from Tanya's cell number.

She smiled as she opened the text, remembering how grateful she was for Tanya and Jane…but mostly for JJ's Jezebel. Bella had realized early Tuesday that she had absolutely nothing appropriate, as far as clothing and shoes went, to bring along for the trip. Those two women had worked a miracle. A fantastic New York wardrobe miracle.

***…mama this is rosey im on tanyas cell…dont forget to take a pix of lady liberty from your plane…txt me back okay bye i love you…" ~R**

Bella grinned at her baby bird's text.

***…i wont forget baby…i love you too and miss you and junebug so much already…have to turn my cell off now…bye bye baby…xxx mama…* ~B**

***…WAIT MAMA WAIT…june here now mom…rosey is being so annoying already fyi…and you promised to go to that big candy store…i want chocolate…lots…bye…* ~J**

***…not a single 'i love you' in there at all… :( …* ~B**

***…mom dont be so needy…but here…I LOVE YOU…lol…* ~J**

***…love you too baby…over and out… :x …* ~B**

Yup, she was missing them already. And she was glade that Rosey seemed to be over whatever it was that had ailed her. Last night had been exhausting. As soon as her girls arrived home after school from the bus, Rosey had become so needy, reverting into her baby-self and needing constant attention. It was fine at first until Bella began to pack for her trip and her focus was no longer on her youngest daughter. June was no help whatsoever, of course. She taunted her little sister to no end, which got her banished to her room for a few hours. It was not how Bella wanted the evening to go. The week had already been a hectic one.

But once all the packing was done, the girls had been fed and homework was completed, Bella was relaxing on her bed watching TV, when both daughters came in to apologize. They all ended up watching The Devil Wears Prada and sleeping with their mama in her big bed. Crowded but perfect. They needed it, no doubt.

_Attention all passengers. This is your Capitan speaking. I would like to welcome you to Flight 628 non-stop from Austin to New York City. Current time is 2:45 p.m. and we are on target for take-off at 3:oo p.m. We would please ask for you to turn off all electronic devices and return all tray tables to their upright positions, and make sure…_

Bella turned her cell phone off and put it back inside her purse, then leaned down and stowed it under the seat in front of her. Double checking her seat belt, she relaxed back into her very roomy seat, smiled and waited for take-off. She would need to think of a way to thank Edward for his generosity, however unnecessary it was.

She knew just what she wanted to do, too, and she hoped she could get away with it.

Feeling the cabin pressure change and all the warning lights turn on, she couldn't be more excited.

_New York City, here I come._

**xxCSxx**

EDWARD GLANCED at his watch for the millionth time. Then he checked his phone. No missed calls or texts.

_Where the fuck is she?_

Bella's plane had already landed over two hours ago. He had sent several texts and had tried to call her a few times, too. But, no luck. She didn't reply or answer. It was almost half past ten o'clock. He was really beginning to worry. It was a big city after all, especially compared to Georgetown, Texas. And Bella was like a baby let loose in the woods here.

He pressed the intercom to the bar downstairs at _Brazil_, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration, his knee bouncing around under his desk wildly. "Yeah, hey Peter, can you have one of the wait staff bring me a double Crown on the rocks?"

He heard laughter through the speaker. "Dude, man," more laughter, "you are so fucking pussy whipped I am almost embarrassed for you."

_Jackson._

He must be checking the liquor numbers.

Shit.

Edward sighed and bowed his head, knowing his friend would rib him for the rest of his life over this. He scowled and cleared his throat, trying to change tactics, "Jackson, how's it looking down there tonight? Still packing them in?"

"Nuh uh, my friend. Not so fast. What? Do you need me to come babysit you or something? And you know it's a fucking full house tonight. It's Friday…"

"Ha, ha, ha…so fucking funny, man." He ran his hand over his face and sat back. "Seriously though, she should have contacted me by now." He really was worried about her. What if she had been mugged? Shit.

He thought about trying to contact Tanya to ask if she had heard from Bella. Then he remembered that he didn't have her number. He would be getting that, stat.

He could call the radio station where she worked!

"Christ, Edward. Look…we already contacted the limo service and they confirmed that they had, in fact, picked your girl up as directed and on time. Give her a break! It's New York for crying out loud. The broad's probably making the driver take her around for a bit, see some sights."

Jackson's gaze drifted across the bar room towards the front hostess stand where he saw Nikki approach to check the waiting list and make a few changes to the seating chart. Damn, she's looking good tonight. He couldn't help but let his eyes trail down her perfect figure. She wore a dark grey tight-in-all-the-right-places skirt with a black satin button down dress shirt, unbuttoned low at her cleavage, with five-inch stilettos.

_She's trying to kill me._

Just then he noticed a beautiful petite brunette enter through their front doors. She was wearing flip flops.

_Now, that has got to be Bella. _

He darted his eyes back to Nikki, noticing that she was licking her lower lip while staring straight at him behind the bar, her smokey lids lowered. He shook his head in amusement, then mouthed 'incoming' and motioned his head toward the front door. She turned to see what he meant and quickly looked back at him with a smile. She mouthed back 'thank god', and then went to greet her, shaking Bella's hand, no doubt introducing herself before they headed his way.

Jackson had an idea, and turned his attention back to Edward on the other end of the line. "Look, just relax, will ya? Splash water on your face or something; stretch your legs. I'll send someone up with your drink, and in no time at all your _swan_ will be here."

Edward snorted at his friend's word, smiling out his response, "My swan? You're right about that, you douche!"

"You bet your ugly mug I'm right," he replied as he watched these two most beautiful women walking toward him. His grin couldn't get much bigger.

Still listening to whatever Nikki was telling her, Bella gave Jackson a shy wave and her face suddenly turned bright red as she pulled her mid-thigh coat down in the front.

She looked a little nervous, or maybe that was guilt. Her eyes shifted. It was like she was hiding something…or maybe she was embarrassed about something.

He watched her pull at her coat again.

He cocked his head.

Hm.

**a/n…'hm' is right…*goofy shrug*…pff…what was that all about…i mean jeez…pff…what could possibly happen next…lol…now…please…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**clarification****: i noticed that it may be unclear about where edward/jackson/nikki's offices are located…they are above **_**brazil**_**, their 2****nd**** restaurant venture, which allowed for larger separate offices each, upstairs, due to the success from **_**the blue sage**_**, their 1****st**** venture…**

**xxx jess**


	25. Chapter 25

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 25**

DRIP.

DRIP.

_Christ…_

When did he turn into such a pansy ass? Fucking Jackson. The dude was lucky that Edward was not riding his own 'pansy ass' so hard right now, too. Edward knew how tightly Nikki gripped him by his balls. He should count himself lucky by all standards.

_Fuckwad. _

Standing up straight from the bathroom sink, Edward reached for a hand cloth to wipe his face and hands. He braced his hands on the sink's edge and stared at himself. His eyes looked pinched, worried.

She had better call him soon.

He was going to kill that god damn limo driver, too.

Tossing the now-damp cloth into the hamper, he reached for the handle and swung open the door, walking across the hall and back into his office. He noticed his drink sitting at the center of his extremely organized desk and sent a silent prayer to whomever for having delivered it so quickly. He needed it.

Walking over and around the fine black lacquered wood, he pulled his chair out a little and sank into it, glancing at his wall clock…again…as he reached for the drink.

It was almost eleven o'clock now.

He closed his eyes and brought the glass to his lips and took a huge swallow, then set it back down and relaxed back into his chair, waiting for the burn to hit his stomach.

Nice.

He heard the small sound of a feminine throat clear itself softly. "You know you have been a bad boy, Edward."

His eyes flew open and darted around to where he heard her voice.

"Don't think for a second that you can get away with it, either."

He watched as she moved out from her semi-concealed spot behind his open door. She stopped and shut it closed. And then she pressed the lock.

His breath left him in a whoosh.

"Bella, wh-"

"Nuh uh." She reached and turned the overhead light off, leaving the small desk lamp as the only source of light. "You just sit right there and listen, alright?" Starting toward him, her flip-flop caught on the carpet and she stumbled over her own footing, barely catching herself before she lost her balance. When her footing was steady again, she allowed her eyes to glance briefly at his amused ones as she bite her lower lip, her face heating up in embarrassment.

Edward's hand had moved to cover the smile so obviously on his face, trying with all his might not to laugh at her.

_Fantastic! Get a grip, Swan! Don't fuck this up! _

Squaring her shoulder's, Bella took a deep breath and started again, walking a few steps toward his desk and moving her hands to finger down the buttons of her coat. "You know, I thought it would be a little bit chillier this time of year in the Big Apple. Color me surprised when people started giving me funny looks for dressing in this coat…with my flip flops."

He glanced down and stared at her feet as she moved closer, now within just a couple of feet from where he sat. He swiveled his chair to face her, noticing the fresh coat of deep blood-red nail polish she sported on her dainty toenails as he watched her shuck the shoes off to the side of his desk.

_Mmm._

"But that's enough about me. Let's get back to you." His eyes whipped back up to her own dark chocolate ones. He licked his lips, trying with all his might to remain seated and keep quiet. His entire body wanted to twitch.

_What the fuck is she doing to me? _

She reached her arm out and grabbed his half-empty glass, bringing it to her lips to drink down the remaining portion as she continued to watch him. She saw his hand start to reach for her and moved back just a step. He stilled immediately, not knowing if he wanted to grab her and hug the living hell out of her…or spank her for making him worry all night.

She looked at his eyes, which seemed a little volatile she thought, and turned around and watched him from over her shoulder.

He swallowed thickly.

Her body thrilled at his reaction. She hadn't even really begun yet.

_I am so gonna ROCK this._

Moving her hand to her coat's top button, she spoke low and soft to him as she began to undo the fastenings, "You see, I was informed by the lovely flight attendant, Senna, that I would not be granted the presence of a fellow flying companion during my long…non-stop…first class flight to New York. That, of course, led to more than five-hours-plus of having to fantasize about you. It was…how shall I say this…_uncomfortable_." She let her words hover as her eyes dropped down to his crotch. She thought she saw it move.

He squirmed.

_Inner fist pump. Yes!_

Finished with the last button now, she kept her eyes on his face as she let the coat fall back off her shoulders…revealing to his roving eyes the soft thin pink spaghetti straps of her tank.

He licked his lips.

She let the coat fall to the floor, her matching cheekies staring him right in the face.

The words _I 'Heart' New York_ were printed across the fabric, but the 'heart' was formed with puckered red lips.

He groaned long and low.

She turned on her toes and faced him, and his eyes darted to stare at her perky nipples. The same puckered red-lipped heart was printed right in between them. The tank cupped just under the lower curves of each breast, accentuating their perfect, round shape for him.

"Fuck, Bella! Don't you _ever_ wear a bra?" Involuntarily, Edward tried to stand up, but Bella used both of her hands to push him back down into the chair by his shoulders, then she straddled him, watching his eyes as he continued to lose a little more control of himself. She answered with a grin and an almost silent, "Not if I can help it, nope."

He was shaking. He didn't know what to do with his hands.

His eyes were darting from her eyes, down to her tits where her nipples said 'hello', down to her exposed mid-drift and bare thighs where she straddled his own, and back up to her eyes only to do it all over again.

_This is sooo much fun! _

He stared at her hands next as he watched one move to rub across her naked thigh and inward, and the other moved to caress gently, subtly, just under her right breast and across her ribs. She was teasing him on purpose. He was losing it fast.

Then she leaned forward, placing her hands back on his strong shoulders and whispered into his left ear, "Did you think I couldn't handle the Big Apple, Edward?" She let her breath flow down his neck as she felt him vibrate under her. "Did you think I would get scared, or lost even?" She kissed him there then, causing his tightly held breath to whoosh out again. Her lips trailed down the side of his neck, biting gently and sucking.

"Ung!" He groaned.

He was rock hard.

"What's the matter, Mr. Cullen? Feeling a little…_uncomfortable_, too?" Bella taunted him as she slid her hands from his shoulders slowly down his torso, unbuttoning his dark green dress shirt along the way, and then further down to the buckle of his black leather belt. She unfastened it and moved on to the button of his dress pants and then the zipper. Once those were undone, she pulled at the lapels of his shirt until they exposed his abs and upper torso.

She couldn't help it, she had to touch him. "Mmm."

Now it was her turn to swallow hard.

He smirked, despite his muscles tightening at her touch.

_Don't get distracted by the pretty, Bella._

Holding his gaze, she warned playfully, "Just stay still. I am gonna make it all better…show you just how good I can handle it."

And with that promise, she gave him one quick little kiss to his stunned lips and slid back and off of him, then down to the carpeted floor between his legs. Not taking her eyes off of his slightly wild ones, she pulled at the fabric of his opened pants until each side was spread wide, exposing the shape if him under his cotton boxer-briefs. Then she leaned forward and continued to watch him as he watched her…his lids lowered over such dark green eyes…pure need written all in them. She let her soft lips kiss just the tip of him and he practically convulsed at the sensation of her mouth on him, even if just through the thin fabric of his boxers.

_Oh fuck…_

"Oh fuck…B!" He forced his hands to grip the arms of his chair tight, his knuckles going white.

Bella's eyes gleamed with triumph, loving that she could affect him this much. She kissed him all the way down his shaft and back up, lingering at the tip again where the fabric had grown damp now. She couldn't help the sound that came out of her then. Like a feminine growl or a low deep hum of need.

His legs became restless. He tried to keep still and not start begging for what he thought she was about to do. "Bella…"

Game over.

She couldn't stall any longer. She needed him in her mouth now.

Grabbing the top of his boxers with both hands, she said 'lift' and he did. Then her eyes zeroed in on him. Holy fucking shit, it's more perfect now that she remembered.

Edward groaned, watching Bella's mouth as she stared at his swollen cock, her tongue coming out to wet her lips. He thought he would die from the anticipation. But he didn't have to wait much longer. The thing was twitching and moving, just trying to get that much closer to her all on its own, apparently.

Then he almost screamed. Almost, because when her mouth surrounded his tip, all his breath lodged in his throat, his back arching at the feel of her hot mouth around him.

He was _absolutely_ going to die.

Then she took him deep, surrounding his cock with her hot, wet mouth and hummed, and he knew his life was no longer in his own hands. Fuck, she was so fucking beautiful with her mouth wrapped around him.

He wasn't going to last very long.

Bella loved it.

_God, he tastes so good. Salty and musky. _

She moved back up, sucking along the way and then popping off the tip. She let her tongue run down the underside as she looked at his eyes again. He tried to smile at her but that was obviously hard to do when you are panting so much.

She smiled against him and moved back up to his swollen tip, sticking her tongue out flat to let his length slap against it a few times. Then she puckered her pretty lips and sucked his tip in again, letting her tongue feel along the ridge of his head. Then she took him in deep again, all the way.

He was in utter disbelief.

Never in his life had anyone ever sucked him so good. Maybe it was because it was Bella. Fuck…he knew it was.

His eyes tried to roll back into his head. His hands were losing their battle to remain where they were, gripping the arms of his chair so tight they were red now.

Then he felt it. Her hand sliding so lightly up the inside of his left thigh, her nails scraping him just a little until she cupped his balls and started to roll and squeeze them.

_Ohhhhhhh fuuuuuuck… _

His belly tightened, and the tingling began.

"Baby…" he sounded like a desperate man, "…Bella…your so...it's so fucking good…ung...Sweetheart, I'm gonna cum."

Hearing those word, Bella's pussy clenched, and she popped off again, desperate herself now. Her hand kept rolling and squeezing his balls while her other one moved to grip around his cock, quickly stroking and squeezing and twisting up and down his hardness while she spoke, "Cum in my mouth, Edward. Please! I told you it's mine..."

He shuddered.

She removed her hand from his cock to take him down deep again and sucked hard, hollowing out her cheeks, and he lost it, cumming so hard down her throat in long deep spurts he almost stopped breathing from the intense explosion of pleasure and blissful release.

_So good. _

His legs were twitching for fuck's sake.

He slumped back, completely blown away.

Bella.

He reached down and cupped her chin gently…almost in awe, as she licked and sucked him clean.

Jesus Christ, where did she come from?

One minute she was practically a missing person and the next…fucking hell…the next she was practically deep-throating him.

She continued to kiss his sensitive tip until he couldn't take the sensation any longer. He moved his other hand to help lift her from the floor and straddle him again, and then he hugged her tight and kissed her neck and just felt her against his body, still trying to recover.

He could tell she was smiling against his own neck. He gently pushed her back so he could see her face.

"Hi, Baby." He smiled at her, completely hers.

"Hi." She blushed.

He reached up to let his finger trace her jaw, still smiling. "You know you are in trouble, too."

_Whoa._

**a/n …i need a stiff drink…*snickers*…get it get it…or a stiff edward…lol…please…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	26. Chapter 26

…'_Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…_

Chapter 26

_UM, DID he just say that I was in trouble, too?_

After, no doubt, giving the best blow-job of her entire sexual life…to one Mr. Sexy Edward Freaking Cullen…Bella was a horny hot mess. She couldn't get enough of him.

Apparently he couldn't either. Get enough of her, that is. There wasn't an inch of space between them. His hands seemed to have it the worst. They were all over her as she remained pressed flush against his exposes chest, her thighs still straddling his hips in his chair. He was currently gripping and squeezing her ass on both cheeks, under the soft cotton of those fucking taunting cheekies, pulling her hot needy center right over his still-bared, rapidly rising erection. The feel of her breasts was driving him insane, too, pressed so soft and tight against his chest, not to mention her hot, and obviously wet, pussy.

_Jesus, she feels so good!_

Sucking and kissing on her neck and behind her jaw, his voice rumbled out, "You want to tell me where you have been, Ms. Swan, or do I need to spank it out of you first?" With that, he raised his right hand as much as he could under that fabric and then he gave her a smack and squeeze on her left cheek, just barely causing his palm and her soft tender flesh to sting a little.

_Ung…oh God!_

Bella's head swam with pure need. She barely succeeded with a response at all; his hands and his cock had her full attention. "I was, um…" she swallowed and kissed behind his ear, her hands fisting in his hair, "…well, you see…" she tugged, his hands squeezed harder and pressed her down harder on his cock, "…_unh_…I uh…I had a plan, and…" his lips sucked her neck causing her to roll her hips reflexively, "…_ohhh…_and I wanted to surprise you, so I…"

Bella flashed back, remembering.

Upon her arrival, she had been greeted at baggage claim by one very well dressed limousine driver, who was grinning from ear to ear and holding a sign which read: Mr. Cow-Head for Ms. Swan. She turned bright red of course and could only imagine what the patrons of JFK International thought of that.

After getting her bags, the driver, Demetri, carried them for her as he led her to a long stretch black limo waiting just outside the exit door. And Demetri…bless him; he couldn't have been more accomidating to her sudden inspired shopping spree. Well, it was not too sudden at all, really. She'd had five hours to plan on the plane after all. He had known right where to take her so she could purchase the New York themed undies. She had changed in the store's changing room and when she had walked inside _Brazil_…well, let's just say that it was very hard not to freak out a little, what with being in a very crowded restaurant, and having to meet Edward's business partner and their associate, Jackson Lutz and the very beautiful Nikki Greene, with barely a stitch of clothing on underneath her coat. Plus, she knew that Edward was waiting for her and might possibly be annoyed at her tardiness.

"…I, uh, needed to make a stop…_mmm_…so, so I could thank you properly for taking care of me." At her confession, Edwards hips bucked up just a little, his tongue tasting her before his teeth bit behind her jaw.

She felt his growl all the way down to her clit, and she clenched hard at the sudden ache. When he spoke next, his voice was pure sex personified, "Bella, the next time you decide to roam the streets of New York in a limo wearing next to nothing," he paused to suck at his bite mark and then lifted his head to nudge her nose with his own, "please, for the love of all my sanity, make sure I am right there with you so I can reap the benefits." With that said, his lips molded to hers, his kiss almost bruising as he gave her his all, deep and slow and thorough, leaving them both shaking with want.

Breaking the kiss, he sat up straight and removed his hands from inside her cheekies, making Bella whine at the sudden loss of contact, "_Edward…please…_" Her hips ground down on his now-full erection, her hands still gripping his hair, trying to pull him closer again.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, B!" Edward shook his head to clear the fog, wanting to tease and touch her a little more before he fucked her senseless on his desk. A little tortured payback was in order.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he wrapped one arm around her lower back, forcing her movements to still, and then with the fingers of his right hand trailing up her bared stomach to her left breast, he let them tease in circles around its swell, getting closer to her hard tipped nipple and then pinching through the fabric and pulling.

She groaned, and then panted, "Oh God, _please_…I need…" She couldn't even finish. Her hips attempted to move in circle over him, wanting him inside her so bad it hurt.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" He took in the sight of her, loving how fucking beautiful she was right now.

Through lowered lids, she stared into his eyes and swallowed, her hips still trying to grind as she licked her lips and kissed him again, then quietly begged against his mouth, "I need you to touch me…my pussy…_please_…"

His eyes turned almost feral at the sound of those words coming from Bella's swollen red lips. She made him absolutely fucking insane.

Pulling her tank down quickly to bare her breast to him, he latched on and sucked her nipple hard, using his tongue to torture and tease while his hand moved down to her spread thighs where she hed begged him to touch her. Without pause, he pressed three fingers against her core and rubbed her opening in teasing circles through the wet fabric.

She cried out and held him to her.

His cock twitched and leaked.

The phone buzzed loud and shrill.

He was going to kill someone…soon.

And that individual with an obvious death wish had to be the one and only, Jackson.

_Fucker._

Growling in protest, Edward gave Bella's nipple one last long sweet suck, flicking his tongue at its sensitive pink peak then released her, his fingers at her core stopped their circling and moved to her thigh. Squeezing his eyes shut, he sat back again and she followed, clearly not ready to stop herself.

"Shit…sweetheart," he licked his lips and breathed deep, "I gotta see what that is, alright?"

The phone buzzed loud again and Edward turned his head to glare at it, which only exposed his neck to Bella's seeking lips. Groaning, he reached for the phone as he whispered to her in warning, "Just be quiet, okay baby? This will just take a second."

Barely comprehending Edward's warning, Bella took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm down. She didn't stop though, resting her head against his shoulder and continuing to let her swollen lips give him tiny little kisses along his neck and the back of his jaw.

Edward cleared his throat, and then answered with an annoyed gruff, "This had better be good, 'cause I know where that _thing_ in your closet is, Jackson."

"Oh, my bad, Eddie," she laughed out.

Nikki.

Great.

She was turning out to be just as bad as Jackson. Edward snorted, "Whatever, Nikki. You are so full of it. And don't fucking call me that. Now tell me…what's going on?"

Another laugh. "No, seriously, Eddie! Are you busy…getting' busy?" Now he could hear Jackson laughing somewhere near her in the background.

Fantastic.

They are so dead.

"You really want to take this there, Nikki? Because I will…"

"Alright, alright. Look, Eddie," she paused then, her voice now muffled as she spoke quick orders to their hostess, Alison 'one-L-not-two', then continued, "I hate to break up your reunion, but we have a situation. Tia just went in to labor. Her water broke in the ladies room and Leo needs to leave with her right now and drive them out to their midwife's house. Their baby's coming sooner than expected."

Whoa.

Okay.

Shit.

"Edward! Did you hear me?" Nikki was practically tearing his head off through the receiver. "Remove yourself from your girlfriend right now!"

"Fuck, Nikki. The entire restaurant heard you! Keep it down and tell me what you two need." He tensed, and then placed a silent kiss to Bella's lips when she sat up to watch him with concern in her still-hooded brown eyes.

"Whoops! Sorry." More snickering. "You are gonna have to come tend bar with Jackson. It looks like we'll need you until closing, too. The house is packed tonight and the liquor is flying off the shelves."

He signed loudly, slumping back in his chair, raising his hand as he watched Bella in silent communication while he pulled the soft thin cotton of her pink tank back up and over her to cover her breast.

Play time was over, at least for the moment.

Bella stood up then, biting her lip as she glanced down at his swollen cock, still exposed. She mouthed 'later' and then glanced behind her looking for her coat. Spotting it on the floor, she turned and bent down to retrieve it, and then she shook it out and laughed at the sound of Edward's groan behind her.

_God damn I love that ass!_

He tried really hard not to sound like a grump over the line. "Okay. I'll be right down. Just, um…give me a few-"

"Oh, will do captain," she snarked, cutting him off, "but just remember to wash those hands please…_after_ you help your girl straighten herself up, of course."

_Har fucking har. _

Hanging up the receiver, Edward watched Bella while she covered herself back up with her coat. Well, at least he could stare at her exposed legs for the rest of the evening until they were free to leave.

"Edward…you um, gonna cover that bad boy up?" She licked her lips and smiled, motioning down at his crotch.

Edward grinned, saying, "Oh, I'll cover it up alright, B."

Bella watched his hands begin to reach for his boxers and pants, then they stopped, one redirecting its path to his still-hard cock, grabbing and pumping its thick length once, base to tip, slowly.

Her entire body flashed with heat.

_He is sin!_

Her core throbbed.

_So fucking sexy! _

She glanced back up to his evil eyes and said, "You're mean."

He smiled an evil crooked grin, and asked her, "Will you help me, B? I can't seem to function well enough to cover this bad boy up." He _really_ liked that term.

She narrowed her eyes at him, his request a blatant attempt to get her hands near his junk. Looking back at his hand wrapped around his cock, she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, giving a mock assessment and answered, "Looks like you are functioning just fine to me."

He teased, "Now who's being mean?" Releasing himself, he reached and pulled his pants and boxers back up under his ass and around his waist, fastened the buttons on his shirt and tucked everything in and did up his pants…and adjusted. Then he stood in front of Bella and pulled her into a hug and swayed them back and forth, whispering into her hair, "I am so glad you are here, B. Twelve days without you was a new brand of torture…and way too fucking long." He breathed her scent in deep.

_Vanilla. _

Her smile couldn't get much bigger, as she whispered back into his neck, giving him a sniff of her own, "I agree completely."

"Good," he grinned and stepped back. "Now, let's go down and seat you at the bar, sweetheart. If I am going to rock your world with my mad bartending skills for the next hour or so, you are going to need a stiff drink and I don't want you out of my sight."

Bella snorted, "A stiff drink, huh? Not even gonna go there…"

"Get you mind out of the gutter, babe. If you get to perv all over me while I work, then just know I will be perving right back at you knowing just how little you have on under that coat while you wait and watch."

She rolled her eyes. "You're awful."

Edward leaned in close and gave her a sweet kiss, and quietly said, "Awfully crazy about you."

Brown eyes sparkled as she smiled through her reply. "Ditto."

_Sweep and swoon… _

a/n …that was a fun chapter…hope you guys liked it…and please…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…

xxx jess


	27. Chapter 27

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 27**

IF HE had to watch her suck on that cherry sour any longer, he was going to lose control and jump over the bar counter and attack her. It was like Pavlov's Dog.

_Why did I make her _that_ drink? _

It's her fault entirely. His obsession with Bella's favorite red candy had inspired a new drink for their patrons at both _Brazil_ and _The Blue Sage_.

The Cherrytini. Complete with one red cherry sour sitting pretty at the bottom of each martini glass.

Not completely original but fuck if he cared.

The ladies loved it.

And he loved seeing a jar of the candy set out each night as prep at each bar, too. Not all went into the drinks, either.

Yup.

Whipped.

If that didn't have love-sick-fool written all over it then nothing would. And that is exactly what Edward thought he was dealing with as he watched her swallow down the candy with the last of the Stoli Cherry Liqueur concoction.

Love-sick.

Loooooove-sick…like…_in fucking love_…sick in love.

For some reason that didn't scare him one bit, either. Again, Bella's fault entirely.

"Stare any harder at the girl and she's gonna light on fire, dude."

"Shut it, Jackson." His eyes didn't move from her form seated at the end of the bar when he replied. Bella saw their exchange and smiled shyly, turning a little pink in the cheeks when Edward gave her a quick wink.

_Is he just going to stare at me and polish that damn glass forever? _

She watched the way his hands and wrists moved around and around that glass, the muscles in his forearms working to continue the task.

_Stupid fucking muscles…stupid glass…_

She wiggled around in her seat and glanced away.

Jackson, knowing full well the history of Edward's female companions, could hardly believe his eyes as he watched the pair of them interact together. It was highly entertaining to say the least.

Pulling the plug at the bottom of the bar sink, Jackson looked across the room to where Nikki stood at the front door again, thanking their last patrons of the evening, a couple on their way out, and handing them one of Bella's flyers. They took it as Nikki motioned towards the bar where Bella sat, unaware of the interaction.

_That's my girl…sexy fucking PR broad… _

He would have to thank her later for doing her job so effortlessly and thorough.

Nikki glanced over to the bar then, having sent the couple on their way, and smiled a sexy smile at Jackson. She locked the front door, effectively shutting them down for the night.

He winked at her.

"I saw that you fucking bastard."

"What? Saw what?"

Edward watched his friend's eyes go wide, and gave a crooked knowing grin as he spoke, "You are so full of shit right now."

Jackson snorted, knowing he had been caught. "Well, then. Let's toast to the both of our dumb asses for being so _full of shit_." He spun around to peruse the lit up bottles displayed behind them and reached for the Glenfiddich and two double-rocks glasses, pouring each of them a healthy pour.

Turning back, Jackson reached out to hand a glass to Edward only to notice that the spot that was occupied a moment ago was now vacant. Looking down the bar, he saw just where his friend had gone.

_Yup…whipped. _

He mock-yelled in indignation, "What…you stand me up for _that_?"

_Vanilla._

Edward removed his head from where it was currently buried in the crook of Bella's soft, warn neck to give Jackson a glare of sorts, but stayed pressed to her side at the end of the bar counter. His voice was gruff when he spoke, "Pretty sure what I've got here is way better than what you've got there in that glass, Jax."

"Edward!" Immediately embarrassed, Bella's face flamed, her jaw dropped open. Wide eyes flew to stare disbelievingly at green ones, and then they narrowed. Cocky bastard. Glancing surreptitiously down the bar's length to a grinning Jackson, Bella swatted at Edward's chest and half-heartedly tried to push him away from her.

_God, what are we, twelve?_

It was bad enough that she was pretty sure both Jackson and Nikki knew exactly what had been going on upstairs behind Edward's locked office door just an hour ago. Lord knows she couldn't forget it. She was horny as hell!

Edward's eyes crinkled while he laughed at her failed attempts to move him even an inch. Jesus, he loved that fucking blush. He also loved that she was most likely still feeling…_uncomfortable_.

Edward let his eyes move down the length of her coat-clad form, and then said quietly with a devilish grin, "What…can't a guy sniff his girl when he wants?" He dove back in growling into her neck, letting her feel the heat of his breath, and then he kissed her there, his tongue sneaking out to taste the curve of her neck. The stool she was perched on was just the right height for him to rub his semi against the outside of her right thigh.

_I can't get enough of her… _

She gasped and shoved him away, exasperated and highly turned on…still. She shrieked as she scolded him, "You are doing more than just sniffing and you know it!"

_Oh my god, he is the devil…_

Edward stilled and wrapped his arms around her then, not nearly done teasing her yet. Watching her eyes, he spoke low enough so Jackson couldn't hear from ten feet away, "Bella. You can't blame me, sweetheart. I know what you look like underneath that coat of yours and you have _no idea_ what uncomfortable thoughts I have had to endure this last hour." He pressed his hips a little harder into her right thigh, letting her feel the effect she had on him, his right hand dropped down to the inside of her bared knee and gently rubbed in circles.

She shivered and stared at his mouth.

He noticed and smiled self-satisfied, continuing as he spoke so soft and low Bella could barely hear him, "Plus, you have been molesting me with those pretty brown eyes while I was working, and torturing me while you sat here sipping on that goddamn drink…and sucking…" his own eyes moved quickly down to her mouth, watching as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip and then bit it, "…I, um…needed to…return the favor." With that, he let his hand flatten on her knee and move up just a bit higher to gently squeeze the inside of her thigh under her coat.

_Fuck._

_Dizzy. _

"Edward!"

He froze. His eyes darted up. Nikki…again.

"We may not be able to hear what you are saying, Eddie, but we still have eyes attached to our heads. And by the looks of things…_down there_…" she glanced meaningfully through the opaque thickness of the bar base as if she could see right where his hand was squeezing on Bella's soft, hot flesh, "…I think Jackson would agree with me when I say it's time for you to show Bella to your apartment."

Nikki walked forward to stop next to Jackson at the sink, and with raised brow she took hold of Edward's drink from the bar top and downed half the contents quickly, and then she wiped at the side of her mouth with the tip of her manicured pinky finger and smiled.

Jackson swallowed hard as he watched Nikki, knowing she was trying to drive him a little nuts with her smooth classy moves. He knew the moment the amber liquid hit her stomach to spread its warm burn, too. It was all in those beautiful blue eyes, now with lowered lids and suggestive coolness as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

_Oh yeah, she's gonna get a huge fucking thank you…sooner rather than later, too._

Raising his still-untouched glass and downing all of its contents in one large swallow, Jackson's own belly began to warm.

He spoke over his shoulder to Edward, concurring with Nikki's suggestion wholeheartedly, "Get the fuck out of here and get your girl home." He tossed the used bar rags into the hamper. "Nikki and I will finish close-up and do the books and we will see you tomorrow. I can't take any more of the pair of you's mooning at each other so...scram already."

Edward's stare moved back and forth between Nikki and Jackson, suspicious now. He warned them with an evil eye, "Oh, we will leave alright. You guys just make sure you _do the books_ in one of your own offices, understand?" Fuckers. They better not fucking use his office.

Nikki scoffed, "Ha! Oh, Eddie. Who said anything about using an office?"

_TMI, Nikki…TMI…_

**a/n …short and sweet…they are all a bunch of hornballs, right?...leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	28. Chapter 28

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 28**

THE GIRL was flat out passed out.

After leaving the restaurant, they had taken a cab to Edward's apartment in the Gramercy East neighborhood, sitting close together while Edward pointed out some of his favorite places to eat and shop along the way. The limo driver, Demitri, had already delivered Bella's travel bags for them to make things easier, and they were waiting there when they arrived inside his 19th floor, 2 bed 2 bath apartment at the Post Luminaria, Unit 19D. It wasn't the largest they offered and it wasn't on the top floor either, but he scored big anyway he saw it because it was a corner unit and offered more privacy, more windows and had a balcony _and_ a terrace.

Demitri.

Edward couldn't decide if he wanted to thank him for his part in Bella's tardy arrival or punch him for almost giving him a heart attack.

Leaving the doorway of his master bath, Edward walked across his bedroom to where one Ms. Swan lay sprawled on her stomach sleeping soundly across the middle of his bed.

_God, she's beautiful. _

Her flip-flops had already fallen to the floor. Bending over above her, her gently rolled her to her side and unfastened each button of her coat so he could remove one arm and then the other after a little more gentle maneuvering. She was sleeping so hard she didn't even stir the tiniest bit. He admired her petite feminine form in that tank and boy-shorts for just a moment. He loved his thank you present and would not forget to thank her for it later. Next, he lowered the covers on one side of his king-size bed and slid his arms under her neck and knees, lifting her and then placing her on the open area. She signed into her pillow and snuggled until she settled in and quieted again.

_God she's cute. _

Staring down at her asleep in his bed, Edward's hand rose to where his heart was and rubbed at the feelings he was experiencing there. Ten days with her would not be nearly long enough. But if things went exactly the way he was planning, he would have her for much, much longer.

Moving around to the other side of the bed, he undressed quickly, just letting everything, even his boxer briefs, drop to the floor where he stood, and then he lowered the covers on his side and slid in beside her warm body to spoon her from behind.

"Edward?"

"Sh, sweetheart. Just go back to sleep." He kissed lightly on her neck and shoulder.

"Okay."

It took him a long time to stop smiling. But when he finally did stop, he fell asleep to dreams of future plans, chocolate brown eyes…and pretty painted toes.

**xxCSxx **

"OH, FUCK what time is it?"

Edward groaned and pulled Bella's warmth back into his now cold chest. "B, for Christ's sake, are you trying to give me grey hair," he growled out and squeezed her a little, unable to resist pushing his hips into her backside. He buried his face in her hair and breathed her in deep.

_Fuck she smells so good._

"Oh, shit…Edward…what…stop that! Where's your clock?"

"The only clock I own is located at my crotch, and it tells me without fail each time it's necessary to _get up_…which is now." He laughed a little at his awesome wit, punctuating his words with a small grind of his morning wood against her ass. He moaned into her neck and cupped her left breast through the fabric of her pink tank, "Mmm…"

"Oh my God…you're a juvenile!" He could tell she was trying not to smile through her reaction. She was barely able to stop from pressing back herself, he felt so good against her.

_Do NOT let the pretty distract you, Bella! _

She tried to roll to her stomach but only succeeded in Edward following her to press his entire front fully and wonderfully against the length of her back. They both groaned and Edward couldn't be more delighted with their new positioning. He ground down hard into her ass again, letter her feel him.

"Ung, Edward…" Bella whined. "Stop that! I have to get up and get ready to head to the gallery…_please_…"

Still grinding, but in slow circles, he spoke hoarsely into her neck, "Fuck, I love it when you beg me, B." He nipped her ear. "Do it again."

She shrieked, "_Edward! Get off!_"

"I thought that's what I was doing." Edward laughed at her exasperation, but wisely chose to roll off her to avoid getting hit or kicked by her struggling appendages. "Okay, okay. I surrender…for now. But just keep in mind that we have unfinished business, babe."

Bella scrambled from the bed quickly, almost falling as her leg became tangled in the top sheet, then she whirled around with both hands on her hips and puffing her breath upward to blow her wild hair out of her eyes. Once she was able to see him clearly her annoyance flew out the window as she took in the sight of one bare-chested and rumpled Edward Cullen, laying amongst white sheets just barely coving his hips, with sexy as hell morning scruff, sex hair that only the Devil could create and a mouthwatering erection to boot. Oh, and his eyes staring back at her with lusty promises.

Yeah.

Her nipples peaked.

He licked his lips.

She ran for the bathroom and locked the door.

Thirty minutes later she was freshly showered and dressed in her favorite no-nonsense, ready to get down and dirty, white men's undershirt, skinny jeans and, her splurge of the year, Nike Lady Free Run+ V3 Running Shoes…in awesome purple. She couldn't help but follow the aroma of freshly brewed coffee down the apartment hallway and into Edward's kitchen. Again, she was greeted with the sight of a half-dressed Edward, who now sat at his kitchen counter atop a tall stool wearing just those black sweatpants she had seen him in once before and sipping on a steamy cup-'o-Joe as he smiled and stared back at her over its rim.

_Jesus, he is sin… _

Smiling, he set his cup down and crooked his finger at her, silently asking Bella to come closer. Setting her portfolio case against the wall and dropping her purse down beside it, she walked to him and stopped to stand between his spread thighs as his hands reach to grab her hips, pulling her closer still.

"Hi."

"Hi, back."

"Want coffee?"

"No time."

Edward moved his hands around to her jean covered ass, holding her tight to him there. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your ass in these jeans?"

She snorted and shifted against him, "No, but I think I get the picture."

He leaned in to kiss her neck, letting his tongue peak out for a taste, "Mmm. How about how much I love the way you taste?"

Bella shivered at his words, "I, uh, think you might have hinted at that a time or two. Edward, I really need to get to the gallery…"

Moving back from her neck, Edward smiled then raised his right hand to tuck her hair behind her ear gently, speaking soft and sexy, "Will you have lunch with me this afternoon…at the restaurant?"

His green eyes were making her crazy staring at her so sweetly. "Um, I don't think I will have time. How about dinner instead?"

"Deal." He moved to brush his lips across her own and kissed her softly at first, but neither of them could seem to help themselves and the kiss soon became all open mouthed and hungry, full of tongue and teeth and need. Bella's hands found their way helplessly up into his hair, tugging his copper strands even as his own gripped and squeezed her ass for more.

Forcing her lips away from his, Bella sighed and you could hear the regret in her voice, "I really _really_ need to go, Edward. If I don't leave right now I never will."

Edward sighed and rested his forehead against hers, taking a deep breath to calm down. "Alright, I know. But a man can only have so much control when his hot girlfriend attacks him in his kitchen and he knows that she wants him to fuck her silly."

_Holy shit…_

"Edward!" She stepped away, face full on red, and smacked his arm with her hand. "You truly have a one track mind." She backed away to where her things were against the wall, keeping her eye on him as she continued to make sure he stayed put on his stool.

"Oh, come on, B. You do too. Don't deny it, babe. You know you want it. Last night is proof enough because I still have not returned the 'thank you' favor and your pussy needs relief. I know."

"Oh my God, I am so outta here. I will call you later, alright?" Hiking her things onto her left shoulder, she glanced at his crotch, motioning towards it with her left hand, her voice sweet and full of snark, "Why don't you go take a shower…you know…so you can take care of that problem you got there."

At her taunting words, Edward stood up abruptly and took a step towards her, a wicked grin taking over his face, "Oh, you can bet your sweet ass I will be taking care of my problem, B." He watched Bella's mouth drop open as she stared at his hand now rubbing at the little hairs on his lower abs suggestively, right above where his sweats began. "But fare warning sweetheart, you have about five second to leave before I throw you over my shoulder and take you with me."

He took another step forward and she bolted for the front door.

Edward couldn't help but laugh out loud at her exit, calling out to her just before the door slammed shut, "I'll be thinking about you, B."

He could have sworn he heard a small 'fuck' just before the door clicked closed.

He sighed, raking both hands through his messy hair, "Is it dinner time yet?"

**xxCSxx**

BELLA FELT like she was almost living in a dream. More like _Gallery Nine_ was a dream come true. She was loving it. She had arrived just after 10 a.m. to find bare white walls and all of her pieces unloaded and ready for arrangement. It hadn't taken long for her to hit it off with the quirky cute gallery manager, Angela Cho. She had this whole retro-nerd thing going on and owned it. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson had met Bella there first and made the introductions themselves. They really were awesome people to have in her corner. After they left them to it due to a previously scheduled grooming appointment for Mrs. Henderson's poodles, Angela had taken Bella to the back of the gallery where various assorted breakfast items and fruits waited with coffee and juice. Thank god because Bella was starved.

Then they got to work. With each passing hour, Bella became more excited as she notice people walking by outside stopping to glance inside through the large front windows to watch their activity. Some even came in to get flyers.

She was going to need to give Stew-G a huge kiss for his part in those flyers…on his cheek of course. He had sent an email to her letting her know how grateful he was to her for the opportunity to get his name out there in any way, especially in New York City. He was stunned the gallery had paid him so well, too, and he would be putting the money toward a small work studio of his own.

Edward had called once not long after her arrival to make sure she arrived at the gallery safe and sound and to see if her plans had changed regarding lunch. No such luck. He sounded like he missed her, too. It was awesome and she couldn't wipe off the smile plastered to her face. Could he be any more irresistible? She assured him she would be finished for the evening no later than 7'ish or so and that she would meet him at _Brazil_ right after for dinner. But Edward changed their plans, asking for them to just stay in tonight and eat at his apartment together…alone. He would bring the food and surprise her with his selections from _Brazil's_ menu. How could she say no to that offer? Duh.

Lunch was delivered from this little Greek deli at around 2 p.m. She had her very first Falafel that afternoon and loved it, scarfing it down in under ten minutes while Angela watched and laughed and warned her not to choke to death before tomorrow's opening. After that comment Bella knocked on wood…several times just to be safe.

At around 4 p.m. she forced herself to take a break and call her girls. Tanya was treating them to a night out at the Alamo Draft House for dinner and an early movie. Apparently they were showing _Edward Scissorhands_, and being the 'Depp' fan she was, Tanya just had to take them to see it up on the big screen. Rosey got a little weepy on the phone but Bella just grinned a bore it, telling her baby that she missed her too…much more so, in fact…and that she would see them before they knew it, with presents to boot. June seemed like her usual self, a little annoyed at this and that and the other, especially with her younger sibling. Bella asked her to be patient and show the love and reminded her that bad behavior begot no treats from the Big Apple.

Before she knew it, time had flown by and it was just after 7 o'clock. She was beat, too. With most of her pieces already hung, she should only need to come in tomorrow morning for a couple of hours. Then she would have time to relax and get ready for the 5 p.m. opening.

With a quick hug and thanks to 'Awesome' Angela, Bella left the gallery and hailed a taxi for Edward's apartment.

Remembering Edward's threat from this morning, she laughed and smiled to herself.

She hoped she would have time to shower before dinner.

Hell, she hoped she would even get to eat at all.

Hornball.

**a/n…apologies for the delay…a massive curveball came my way…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	29. Chapter 29

…'_Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…_

Chapter 29

"WHERE TO?"

"385 First Avenue, and take the short route, too."

"You got it."

He smiled all the way there as the taxi driver wove his vehicle through the streets of New York. He couldn't help himself if he tried. Excited would be a huge understatement at how he felt knowing that Bella was waiting for him inside his 19th floor apartment.

The buzzing of his cell phone distracted him from his thoughts and he reached to grab it from his coat pocket to look at the screen.

Mom.

Knowing Bella was here now, he wondered how long she had forced herself not to call him.

With a grin, he answered, "Joe's pool hall, Q-ball speaking…" He tried not to laugh.

Wait for it…

Wait for it…

"Yes, I need to reserve a pool table for this evening. My husband will bring his own balls and I will bring my wrack. His hard wood stick is gonna sink those balls so deep and fast after I wrack them good and tight."

Silence.

More silence.

"Didn't see that one coming did you, sweetie?

"I am scarred for life."

Esme laughed, "You'll be fine. And for someone with two big city restaurants under his belt and one new project in the works, you sure can be a child, dear."

He snorted into the receiver, "I thought you never wanted me to grow up, Mom."

He could hear the smile in her reply, "Oh, dear. I did say that didn't I? Your father must have _knocked me silly_ one time too many."

He eyes squeezed shut tight to block any images from popping up. "Jesus, Mom! Stop with all the sexual innuendo for Christ's sake. I might puke all over myself and you wouldn't want Bella to see that and run for the hills."

"Sweetheart, I have no doubt that it would take a lot more than puke to scare her off. She's a tough cookie, you know. Now, where is the lovely Miss Swan?"

He watched the city lights flashing by on his door window. "She should be at my apartment by now. I am bringing her dinner from the restaurant. We are just going to stay in and take it easy for the evening since she worked all day at the gallery and tomorrow is bound to be a huge ordeal for her, no matter how awesome it turns out."

"That's nice of you to think of her that way. I can see I raised you right. Your father and I are thrilled that you two seem to be the perfect match for each other."

The cab driver turned the last corner and approached his apartment building. Reaching for his wallet, he grabbed a twenty and handed it over as he spoke, "How is dad? And that new part-time employee from the college; how is that working out? All my hard work better not go to waste. Those shelves better be fully stocked when I get back."

"Don't worry about us, son. We have it all under control, and your dad and the new worker are just fine and dandy. Carlisle said to say hello, too."

"Well, hello back, but please, mom, don't let him overdue it."

"Don't worry, Edward. The only heavy lifting he is allowed to lift is me." She laughed, again.

"Okay, I am hanging up now. And I am pretty sure you are more immature than me, Mom. Love you."

"Love you, too, sweetie. Bye."

The cabbie stopped at the curb to let him out and Edward grabbed the takeout bags and exited the vehicle, trying not to look like a complete pussy and skip to the front door.

He entered the building and headed to the elevator and went inside to press the button for the 19th floor. It was almost 8 p.m. now and he was famished…for food and for Bella.

Exiting the elevator, he went down the hallway to the last door on the right, shifting the take-out so he could pull out his keys and unlock the door. Upon entering he was greeting with a wonderful smell.

_Vanilla._

He could also hear a quiet feminine voice humming some soft tune from somewhere to his left as he shut the door with his foot behind him. He called out, "Bella?"

"In here…"

Ah, the living room.

He headed to the kitchen to deposit the bags on the granite countertop next to the stainless steel sink and moved the short distance toward his living room where he spotted her peering out of his large floor to ceiling windows. He stopped as soon as he saw her. She looked so beautiful wearing a delicate full-length light blue silk robe that tied at her waist, with still-damp brown hair from an obvious shower.

_Down boy._

Keeping her eyes forward on the view of Manhattan, she teased him, "See something you like?"

He stared at her ass. "Maybe."

"You really are very spoiled, you know?"

He smirked and slowly moved towards her with halting steps, edging around his plush modern grey sectional sofa and lounge, "Why is that, Miss Swan?" He could see her bite at her lower lip in the window's reflection as he stopped directly behind her, watching her eyes in the glass as he swept her hair aside and lowered his lips to give her a gentle kiss at the back of her neck.

She shivered all the way down her spine at the soft sensation, and tried not to lose her train of thought. "Well, um…for one, these windows are fantastic and huge…and…fantastic. And two, I know for a fact that no man can decorate this well, so that can only mean Esme did all the work for you. See, spoiled. Rotten."

He pressed his chest against her soft-clad back, letting his arms move to wrap around her middle where her own rest, and laced his fingers through hers. Still watching her lovely brown eyes staring back at him through the reflection, he said soft against her ear, "Hi sweetheart. How was your day? Hungry?" He kissed behind her ear and down her exposed neck and she melted into him.

She sighed and breathed out her reply, "It went really, really well and, yeah, I could eat…"

He licked and kissed her neck and groaned at her clean taste and smell.

"You just sniffed me again, didn't you?"

"That I did. And, as I remember I also have a promise to fulfill." He sucked next.

"Oh, mmm that feels so good…" she couldn't help it and pressed her silk-clad ass into his growing erection, "…but, uh, should we eat dinner now while it's hot?"

He moved their hands down to his hips and left hers there holding him to her, his erection obvious and hard against her ass. Then, with his lips still at her neck, he slid both palms up her ribcage to cup each satiny breast, rubbing his thumbs across her hard nipples through the fabric of her robe. "So soft." He groaned and got serious, "No more waiting, B. It's been thirteen days." Then he bit her neck and growled.

_Fucking hell. _

Releasing her breast, he moved his right hand down to cup her between her thighs where he knew she ached for him. "Fuck, I can feel you, babe. My cock wants to be inside your sweet pussy so bad it hurts."

Bella whimpered and tried to turn in his arms, but he held her still, circling his middle finger against the damp fabric of her robe at her core and pinching her nipple with his left thumb and forefinger, "Oh God…Edward…_please…_"

"Jesus, that's so sexy, B." Still watching her face in the window, he demanded in a low rough voice, "Tell me what you want, sweetheart. I'll give it to you, whatever you need."

No one had ever brought her to this level of need so quickly.

"More," she was starting to lose it, "please, Edward! I need it…touch me…_please_…"

He felt his cock leak inside his jeans. He knew exactly what to give her. He released her breast and, putting his hand around her delicate neck, he kissed her deep and long and slow, using his tongue and his finger at her core to drive her insane with need.

He was working her up so much she almost wanted to cry. Her noises were making him insane, too. No one ever made him this crazy. He would never be able to get close enough.

Still pressed fully against her back, he pulled his lips away from her swollen ones and said, "Put your hands against the window, baby, and stay just like that for me. Okay?"

Seeing the look in his eyes, she did as he asked and watched him lick his lips. Then he took a small step back, removing his hands from her breast and from between her thighs to place them on each of her hips. "Now, stick that pretty ass out for me…"

Her eyes about popped out of their sockets, her entire body tensing at what he had just asked her to do. "What…"

"Trust me, alright, B? I am not going to do anything weird. I promise. Please…" He sounded so sincere she couldn't resist and her unease fell away as, again, she did what he asked. She stuck her ass out nice and sexy for him.

He groaned at the sight, "Fuck, Bella. I love your ass, you really have no idea…" As he spoke she watched him over her shoulder, breathless, his right hand sliding over each round cheek through her silk robe. His brows furrowed as he spoke, "You make me crazy…so sexy and beautiful." He squeezed, not too gently. "And last night…fuck!"

The next thing she knew, Edward's dark hooded eyes flashed up to hers…and then he spanked her sharp…twice…on her right ass cheek.

_Smack smack._

She yelped.

He froze.

She blinked.

He watched.

Stinging warmth spread.

He waited.

_Holy fucking hell…_

She moaned involuntarily and her pussy clenched, her mouth dropping open in disbelief that Edward Cullen had just spanked her ass…and she liked it. He could barely hear her when she spoke with what could only be described as stunned awareness.

"_Edward…_"

His cock twitched at the sound, his jeans quickly becoming a problem for him. Soothing the sting a little with his palm, he told her, "That's for last night, baby. For making me wait over two hours after your flight landed to see or hear from you…"

She shifted her hips, gulping as her face turned red. "I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…stay still, baby…" He then moved his hand down to lift up the back of her long blue robe inch by inch, keeping his eyes on her face for any signs of protest. "I need to show you how good I can make you feel."

Her throat constricted, blocking any and all sounds from her lips. She was completely his. Fuck.

He continued to raise the fabric until he looked down to see her reddened skin underneath. "Mmm…that's just…" Edward couldn't even finish. He dropped to his knees behind her and, letting the silk rest above her exposed curves, he used the thumbs of both hands to spread her swollen pink flesh apart…then he leaned in and licked her from clit to core.

She screamed and almost collapsed.

He groaned at her taste and thrust his tongue deep inside her, licking and tasting and loving it. He knew she tasted so sweet already, but being right there, where all of his senses were in overload from the heady flavor and smell…he needed to consume her.

"Edward! Oh god…" She couldn't take her eyes off of him. No one had ever been this way with her. She fucking loved it…watching him on his knees behind her, thrilling and clenching when he looked up to see her face. He was so sexy it made her crazy.

He groaned into her swollen folds, "Ung, you taste so good…" His tongue moved forward to lap at her clit, the he kissed and sucked it between his lips.

Bella gasped, and reached one hand back to grip his hair, holding him to her. "Fuck, don't stop…Edward…I'm gonna…"

"Come on, baby…give it to me…" He practically growled as he kept torturing her sensitive clit with his mouth, then he slid the middle finger of his right hand inside her cunt and bent it to rub her g-spot in quick small circular movements and she came all over his mouth.

"Yes…oh fuck, yes…_please_…"

Edward could feel her thighs and pussy quivering with release and he licked up all her juices, then he slowed and kissed her there, helping her to come down. God damn, he would never get enough of her.

Her legs, of course, were useless, and she sort of just dropped down to her knees in front of him with a little help from Edward, her back to his chest, trying to calm down. Edward's smile couldn't get much bigger.

He knew he had just rocked her world.

He couldn't wait to do it again.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist tight and kissed her neck, still smiling. "You liked that, didn't you?"

Bella could see his smug expression in the glass and swatted his thigh a little. "Maybe," she teased. But he knew as well as she did how much she had liked it. But, what about that little spanking? She could feel his cock poking her in the ass.

Time for payback.

She twisted in him arms and shoved him back to lie on the carpeted floor, pointing a finger at him in warning, "Stay."

He looked like he wanted to attack her.

Next she removed her silk robe and tossed it over across the back of the sectional, then she straddled his hips on her knees above him and undid the buttons of his shirt and spread it wide. Next she undid the button at his jeans and lowered the zipper, then she pulled down his boxer briefs to expose his beautiful cock.

She licked her lips.

He squirmed and groaned.

She leaned down and ran her lips up his length to stop just at his tip. Her eyes never left his and she swore she felt him shiver involuntarily. She fucking loved that, so she smiled as she surrounded his head with her mouth and sucked and used her tongue to torture his ridge and slit.

"Oh fuck…"

She released him and warned, "Quiet, Edward…" She knew he wouldn't be able to for long but she was having so much fun driving him insane she didn't care. Then she repeated her actions except this time she ended it with him deep down her throat and sucked hard and slow as she rose back up his cock and popped off again, replacing her mouth with her hot hand and stroked him even slower, her thumb rubbing across his leaking tip.

He fucking shuddered. His eyes were so dark and needy.

_God, he's so beautiful!_

Still stroking him, she used her free hand to tease him further by letting her palm slide across her own ribs to cup and grab at each breasts, letting her finger tease around each straining nipple. He groaned again and his hips rose from the floor in need. "You like that? You like watching me?" Her voice was so low and rough she didn't sound like herself. He was turning her into a sexual monster.

Next, she lowered her hand and let it slip between her thighs, rubbing at her swollen core briefly, then she removed it to rub her slick fingers across his swollen tip, causing him to grunt out and fist both hands into the carpet to keep from throwing her to her back and fucking the ever loving hell out of her.

Bella noticed and smiled an evil smile of her own. She teased, "You need something, baby?" Then she leaned forward and let the tip of her nipple slip and slide across his wet engorged head.

That did it.

He attacked.

Before she knew what hit her, Edward grabbed her arms and rolled her to her back, placing himself and his leaking cock right between her spread thighs, and he plunged inside her so fast and deep and hard they both cried out at the sensation of finally being joined together like this again after so fucking long.

Braced above her, not thrusting but just rotating his hips in circles because there was no way he could stay completely still, he whispered, "You ready, B?"

"_Please…_"

His hips pulled back…then he slammed back inside her…over and over, pulling out slowly and fucking slamming back inside her, all the while watching her face react to his cock filling her so good. Her mouth was open in silent ecstasy.

"You feel that, sweetheart?" Her hands moved to grip his ass under the back of his jeans, trying to keep him deeper inside. "Fuck, yeah, you do…"

"Oh, god!"

He groaned as he kept moving inside her, slow withdrawal then plunging back inside her so hard she slid a little across the carpet each time. "Fuck, B…you feel so good…so fucking perfect around my cock...wrap your legs around me, baby." She did so and he kissed her then and let his tongue move inside her greedy mouth in the same rhythm that his cock moved inside her.

He hooked her left leg with his arm, opening her up more for him and changing the angle a little, and grunted against her mouth.

Bella gasped, tearing her mouth from his as she felt the head of his cock inside her where it rubbed across her tiny rough patch over and over again. She started to shudder, her nails sinking into his ass.

Edward could feel her begin to clamp around him. "You gonna cum, sweet girl?" His hips began to piston. "Cum on my cock, B. Come on, baby."

"Oh shit, Edward…" Her back arched from the floor as her orgasm blasted through her entire body. She felt her skin tingle as her hips convulsed against the thrust of Edward's swollen cock.

Watching her orgasm was the most beautiful thing Edward had ever witnessed. And it ripped him right over the edge as his own orgasm consumed him, his cum releasing powerfully in long spurts inside her. "_Jesus…baby…_"

Then he collapsed on top of her, but Bella didn't mind. She loved it…and she didn't want him to move so she kept her hand on his ass holding still deep inside her.

Once they both regained their breath a little, he raised his head to stare at her in what appeared to be wonder…or maybe even awe.

She stared back and smiled.

"I think I have created a monster."

She kissed his swollen lips and replied, "Liked that, did you?"

"Dirty girl." He kissed her lips now.

"Your dirty girl."

Edward smiled and kissed her sweet again, then looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"My girl."

Swoon.

a/n…hello to all you lovelies…my older brother used to say that 'joe's poolhall, q-ball speaking' thing to me allllll theeee tiiiiiiime…lol…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…

xxx jess


	30. Chapter 30

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 30**

CHECKING HER evening dress for lint, Bella picked a small piece off the hem of her black and white belted print dress. She had excused herself from Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, needing a moment to calm her nerves before the masses arrived at the gallery. Turning around, she moved to stand in front of the mirror at the sink and smoothed down the material, taking several deep breaths. Her palms were a little sweaty, so she turned on the faucet and began to wash them clean.

The door opened behind her.

"You know, I've got the perfect concealer for that bruise on your neck."

Bella froze as she dried her hands at the bathroom sink, her eyes flashing to Angela's amused face grinning back at her through the mirror. Her hand flew to cover the hickey Edward 'Mouth-like-a-Hoover' Cullen had given her earlier during her break. Her face flamed.

"I mean, if you want all of those _patrons of the arts_ that are beginning to gather out there to see how you have been spending your free time with Mr. Sex," she shrugged, "then by all mean, go for it…" Angela's knowing smirk couldn't get much bigger.

"Oh my God! I told him to st-stop…" she sputtered, "…he just kept on…" Angela laughed. Bella groaned, "If Mr. and Mrs. Henderson noticed I will just die."

"Oh, they noticed, all right. But, I think they didn't mind seeing the evidence of just how far you and your man have come…you know…since the event-that-shall-not-be-named happened at that diner you are always talking about." She waggled her eyebrows at Bella.

Bella rolled her brown eys, still embarrassed, and said, "Shut it, four-eyes, and hand over the goop."

Angela laughed and reached into her small handbag to retrieve her makeup pouch, producing the small tube of concealer into Bella's waiting hand. She moved to lean against the vanity, watching as Bella began to cover up the evidence from sight, and asked, "Where is Sex anyway? The way he looks at you I would be surprised if he isn't waiting for you right outside this door." She raised her eyebrow in challenge.

Replacing the lid back on the small tube of magic, Bella rolled her eyes again, saying, "Sex? Really, Ang? That is sooo immature."

Angela swatted at Bella's arm. "Look who's talking, you Hobag. At least I'm not the one with a hickey the size of a small island glaring from her neck. And the nickname stays…_forever_."

"You are awful. Now, let's get out there." Grabbing Angela's arm, they headed out into the gallery to mingle. Just as they exited through the door they stopped in their tracks, then looked at each other and giggled, because Edward was indeed waiting for Bella just outside the door, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

_Jesus, he is so sexy._

He looked fantastic in an all-black tailored suit with a classic white button up and shiny black shoes. No tie and the top two buttons were not buttoned. Sin. Bella eyed him up and down. She couldn't help herself. It didn't matter that she had seen him just an hour ago when he dropped her off at the gallery before heading to _Brazil _to check in before the dinner rush began. Nikki and Jackson would be flying solo again and he'd just wanted to make a short appearance since they'd hired a fill-in bartender for the evening due to the arrival of Leo and Tia's new baby girl.

Affected by their good mood, Edward smiled as he stood from the wall and reached for Bella's waist, saying, "What's so funny, ladies?" He leaned in and kissed Bella's neck, right where her hickey was hidden, and Bella squealed and tried to cringe away, pushing at his chest, and maybe her hands _accidentally_ slid across his pecks to rub his nipples discretely.

Edward hissed and growled. His nipples were sensitive. Bella liked them…a lot.

Angela snorted at that, "It's like free porn, only PG-rated."

Edward removed his lips from Bella's neck, looking at Angela. "Hi, Ms. Cho. Good to see you again."

Pretending to be all business, she straightened and pushed her retro glasses up, acting serious now. "Hi Sex. Need some concealer, too?" Her face stayed straight as she held her smile back.

He furrowed his eyebrows, 'Um, what?"

"You know…concealer…the miracle of the makeup world. Let me check your neck." Bella laughed as she watched Angela make a show of inspecting Sex's…erm…_Edward's_ neck. "You're in the clear. No marks on your neck, but our Guest of Honor here," she waved her hand at Bella like a game show host, "well, that's a horse of a different color, my friend. Purple and blue."

A smug grin appeared on Edward's face as he spoke, acting cocky and sexy as hell. "What can I say…I like bruises." One hand moved to slip down her hip to her delectable ass, giving it a little pat. "Especially giving them."

Mortified, Bella narrowed her eyes and warned the pair of them, "Okay, you two. That's enough." Bella grabbed Edward's hand and turned to head into the main area of _Gallery Nine_. "I need a drink…like five minutes ago."

The three of them entered the main floor and crossed over to the open bar for drinks. Bella noticed Mr. and Mrs. Henderson smiling widely at them across the way and her face turned red yet again. She was barely able to keep her free hand from rising to cover her neck. Mr. Henderson laughed as he watched Bella's reaction, and he leaned over to whisper into his wife's ear, which in turn caused her to glance at Bella and smile. She held her cocktail up in toast and winked at Bella.

_Fantastic. _

Stopping at the bar, she let Edward order three glasses of Champagne for each of them as her eyes scanned the room. It was already a good turn out and it was only 30 minutes into the event.

Her eyes stopped roaming when she spied something that made her curious.

She turned to Angela and asked, "Hey, Ang. Why is there a cop over there? I don't think I am quit the Picasso type artist here."

Angela sputtered her drink a little at Bella's unexpected question, her eyes glancing quickly to Edward's own wide green ones. "Oh…um…uh…"

Edward interrupted. "That's Officer Charlie Burke. He is just keeping an eye on things. Just a precaution, really." He cleared his throat and sipped his Champagne.

Bella's eyebrows rose, still curious. "A precaution…for what, exactly?" She looked around the room for would-be troublemakers, then she gave a small scoff, "I mean, this group of people are harmless. And, the Hendersons know each and every one of them in one form or another. They don't seem like the cat-burglar type." Her eyes went back to Officer Burke. He was giving a little nod to Edward so she glanced back at her man. "Do you know him? He seems to know you."

Edward swallowed thickly, and hedged a bit. "Oh…um…I did speak with him once…about the vandalism at the restaurants. It's must just be a coincidence that he was hired for tonight as security."

She stared at Edward and he could see the doubt in her beautiful doe eyes. Leaning in, he gave her a quick kiss at her temple, and reassured her, "It's nothing. Really, baby. I promise."

She really was putty in his hands. It only took one word…_baby_…and everything else went out the window. "Okay, but it's weird. And he totally looks like that actor from that new T.V. show, Revelation…except with a really uncool 'stash."

They all laughed at that and moved away from the bar to circulate the growing crowd of art lovers. For the next hour, Bella talked her ass off promoting herself and her work. She kept it simple, too. She was not the type to speak in images and fancy words to make herself look a certain way. She was just Bella from Georgetown. Single mother, waitress extraordinaire, and she was damn good at paining.

"Bella, my dear. You are a hit!" Mr. Henderson stole her away from her current conversation with a man who owned a small theatre off Broadway.

She excused herself politely and turned to beam back at him. "This has been way better than I ever expected, Mr. Henderson. Really, thank you so, so much. And Mrs. Henderson, too. I don't know how I will ever repay your kindness."

Mr. Henderson scoffed at that. "Ms. Swan, it is I that needs to repay you, I think. People are making offers left and right. But if you are serious, I know how you can repay us…repay _Gallery Nine_, that is."

Bella blinked, not really knowing what he meant. "What do you mean?"

He put his arm over her shoulder, turning them both to face the other direction and said two things. One: "You can donate that lovely piece hanging at the end over there to _Gallery Nine's_ private collection." And, two: "You can grab on to that young man of yours and never let him go." Her eyes, which just about popped out of her head at the prospect of his first request, moved to where Edward stood on the other side of the gallery, talking on his cell near Officer Burke. Neither one of them looked happy. "It is obvious how much he loves you, my dear."

Still looking at Edward, who was now pacing a little, she replied back distractedly, "Mr. Henderson…I…um…don't know what to say…again." She glanced quickly at the elder man and smiled, despite the niggle forming in her thoughts, "You overwhelm me…and…um…of course, the piece is yours."

Just then, her own cell vibrated inside her clutch. "Please, excuse me."

"No problem, my dear. Come find me at the end." With that, Mr. Henderson moved off to find his wife.

Bella glanced at Edward again and noticed him speaking privately with Officer Burke now. When he was done, he glanced around and stopped when his eyes met Bella's, then quickly turned back to listen as Officer Burke reached for his receiver attached at his should and spoke into it as his cop-eyes scanned the room repeatedly.

Her phone vibrated again. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a missed call from Tanya's phone. She hit send and called her back, stepping off to the side for a quick visit.

"Hey, girlfriend! We won't keep you too long, but I've got two little birdies here wanting to hear your voice."

Bella, now distracted from whatever was going on with Edward and Officer Burke, smiled widely and replied, "Tanya, god I miss you guys! How has everything been going?"

Tanya mocked her in a lowered voice, "Missed us my ass. _Girrrl_, if you think for one moment that I don't know that you have been getting busy with Mr. Sex-Me-Up you are crazy. But if you say so, then know we miss you too. Everything has been peachy. And, we will have to have a girl's night as soon as you get back. I will do the cooking and you will do the talking…and the mixing."

Bella laughed. "It's a deal."

"Good, now here is Junebug."

Bella smiled. She could hear Rosie pouting that June was going to get to talk with her first and that was obviously not fair since she was the one that wanted to call in the first place.

Shushing her sister, June spoke through the receiver, "Hi, Mama. Did you get the candy yet?"

She laughed at her oldest daughter and replied sarcastically, "I missed you too, Junebug."

She could feel the eye roll through the receiver on the cell phone. "Mom, you know I miss you. And Tanya has let us sleep in your bed every night so far. It has been awesome, except for Rosie hogging all the space."

"Where has Tanya been sleeping?"

"She's been sleeping in my bed because Rosie's room is so messy."

"Good, and make sure you thank her, baby. She loves you guys lots. And, no I have not had a chance to get to that candy store yet. But I promise I will. Don't worry. Now, let me talk with Rosie."

"Okay, Mom. I love you. Bye."

"Bye baby." She listened as the phone was changing hands. Apparently it was a funny idea for Junebuge to hold it out of reach, making her sister jump for it. She could here Tanya taking it away and handing it over.

Her youngest daughter's exasperated voice spoke through the line. "Mama, please tell June when you come home that it's not nice to kick me awake while we are sleeping in your bed."

There was no doubt in Bella's mind that that was June's solution to solving the issue of bed-hogging. "Baby girl. Just try to stay on your own side. Put one of my king size pillows down middle. That should help."

"Okay, Mama." Her voice got quiet. "I miss you. When are you gonna be home?"

"I miss you too, lots. More than you miss me. I still have about a week here, then I will be home."

"Okay, but Tanya doesn't cook as well as you do, Mama." She whispered that last part. "Can you make us fried chicken when you get back, please?"

"Sure I will, baby. I need to go now though. I will talk with you soon. Okay?"

"Okay, Mama. I love you. And say hello to Edward for me."

"I will, baby. I love you, too. Bye now."

"Bye. Mwaaaaa!"

"Mwamwamwa!"

Just as she ended the call the hairs rose on Bella's arms. She tilted her head to its side trying to make out the sudden commotion. Then, an all too familiar shrill voice sounded. Dread washed over her as she quickly moved toward the noise; then stopped dead in her tracks in front of the bar at the scene that greeted her there.

It was Edward…arms flailing at his sides, eyes wide…

…being kissed, or more accurately, _molested_, by some stunning red headed hussy…

…while Lauren Stanley stood glaring as she literally screeched at the top of her lungs, "You take your claws off him, you bitch. Edward flew me all the way from Texas to be his date for this evening and if you think…"

The red head stopped her molesting and glared, interrupting Lauren, "_You're_ his date? Don't be ridiculous…_hunny_. I am the one who has been sleeping in his bed every night for the past two weeks while he pretended to be with ugly duckling here." Her gaze swerved to glare directly at Bella as she continued, "I'm his true _girlfriend_."

Edward pushed the red head away, wiping at his mouth viciously, pure disgust in his eyes, speaking low and with venom, "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Victoria? That's a blatant lie and you know it. Jackson can prove it and you know that." He was furious and desperate as he turned to take in Bella's disbelieving face. His hands reached out for her, pleading, "Bella…_baby_…it's not…"

Bella saw red.

Steam practically spewed from her ears.

She did the only thing she could do.

Edward saw that familiar look in her eye, his hands quickly moving up to stop her actions, "Baby…don't…just…you don't want to…"

Reaching blindly at the bar top, she grabbed the first thing within her grasp and hurled it through the air. The silver shaker…and its contents…hit Edward directly in his forehead and spattered whatever green concoction was inside all over the place…including the three of them.

_Ha. Direct hit! _

Everyone stopped. Edward fell to the now wet ground in a slight daze, holding his head and staring is disbelief at the love of his life in all her fury.

_She did it again… _

Lauren began to cry…the most _irritating_ cry in the history of all cries…at the mess on her dress.

The red headed beauty, _Victoria_, looked smug…and a little victorious.

Bella…just…lost it.

Her arms were wild in the air in her fury. People backed away. "Fucking hell, I knew it! Well, let me tell you…the three of you can have at each other all you want. I…AM…DONE. And you…" her gaze narrowed on a still dazed Edward, "…I knew all along it was too good to be true. You are absolutely the WORST kind of bad news I ever laid eyes on. You…you…you…COW-HEAD!"

She was shaking in her anger.

Turning on her heal, she stalked to the front door of the gallery, swung open the doors, and left them all staring after her. She stomped to the curb and gave a sharp loud whistle and a cabbie pulled up in front of her immediately. She grabbed the handle and flung open the taxi's door, and threw herself into the back seat.

And then…she cried.

**a/n…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	31. Chapter 31

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 31**

"HI."

"HI."

He cleared his throat. "Where are you?"

She glanced around as she wiped quickly under her eye, removing yet another tiny stray tear, then she whispered back into the receiver, "Some coffee shop…um…called MoMo's…I think."

Silence.

"I've been calling you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm feeling really stupid right now…amongst other things."

More silence.

She could hear him let out a shuddery breath and could just imagine his free hand gripping his hair in, what?

Frustration?

Worry?

Impatience?

Annoyance?

All of the above?

Lord knows she was feeling all of those things…about herself.

After her extremely embarrassing exit from her biggest debut…like _ever_…Bella had directed the cab driver to take her to the nearest coffee shop…that wasn't a well-known chain…not wanting to risk going back to Edward's apartment.

She was so fucking confused.

She felt like such a child.

To say it was a shock would be a gross understatement, but Bella was so blindsided by the appearance of not only one Lauren Stanley…_a-fucking-gain_…but some other apparent ex-girlfriend of Edward's…

Vivian? No, Victoria.

Well, what was she expected to do? Especially after seeing yet another woman's lips on his. There was only so much a woman could take. However obvious his own reaction had been. Those lips were hers.

Was this sort of thing doomed to happen all the time? How many crazy ex-girlfriends were out there? And, Lauran…my God! That was her Aunt and Uncle's gallery for freaks sake. The girl had no respect and deserved to be excommunicated by her own flesh and blood! What kind of person does that? The answer is obvious; the Lauren Stanley kind of person.

And, _God_…Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. What they must think of Bella now. Such a scene, and in front of all of their New York connections and colleagues.

Her potential connections and colleagues.

_Christ! _

If only everything could go back to the way it was before Edward Cullen appeared with chaos and upheaved her life. It had taken her so long to get to where she was after the effects Riley's abandonment and his apparent drug abuse had left on her shoulders. She didn't want to feel like a fool all over again…for making poor choices.

Something hit her painfully in her gut with that last thought. She had a feeling that what she thought were her current 'poor choices' were not really poor choices at all. At least not all of them. She'd hit the beautiful man in his head after all. Definitely a poor choice. But was allowing herself to indulge and be with him one, too?

She wasn't quite ready to face that music.

She was ready to acknowledge that her heart hurt…ached…_yearned_.

"Bella, look…sweetheart," he cleared his throat, his voice sounding a little on the watery side, "you have to know I had nothing to do with…any of that _nonsense_. I have no idea why Lauren was there…well, I take that back…I do…she's a selfish immature bitch…but I think I can guess what Victoria's intent was. She actually called me right before she showed up and Officer Burke knows everything. It's the whole reason I had him there in the first place. She is the one who had her cronies vandalize _Brazil_ and _The Blue Sage_. There have been certain…instances…that occurred in the two weeks after I left you to come back here. It had everything to do with me, baby. Not you. Please."

He heart constricted. He'd kept all of that from her. Still processing, she spoke slowly, quietly, "Um, who is Victoria, Edward? You didn't tell me anything about her before. Is she your girlfriend?"

He sighed. "Was, B…was. I'd wanted to break things with her for months but I just didn't want to deal with the shit storm I knew that would cause. After I saw you again after all these years I knew I had to pull my head out of my ass. And I did…right after that morning at the beach." He groaned in frustration. "Let me come there so we can talk."

He sounded so…guilty…sad. Her eyes tried to blink away the pain that caused her to feel.

"No, please," she took a deep breath, trying not the let her voice tremble, "I'm just…so confused…about everything. I, um, need to think…and I…can't do that very well when you're within viewing distance…um…you know…because you're…like, sin walking…and all _that_..." Her hand motioned around up and down in front of her like she could see him.

She heard him snort at that.

"Baby," his voice was low and just a little gruff, "if I am sin walking then you are sex personified."

"Not according to Angela, _'Sex'_." She gave a small smile as she fiddled with the crushed napkin next to her empty coffee cup. "Look, Edward. I am really sorry I hit you in the head with that shaker. It is probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done in my life." She wiped at another silent stray tear. "I have no idea why I did that. It's not who I am at all…" She closed her eyes. "You just make me so crazy."

He barely heard those last words. "You make me crazy too, baby. And, I have known exactly who you are for over a decade, and that girl is sweet and caring and beautiful inside and out…and full of spice when the time is right." He paused, his voice a low sexy grumble when he continued, "But I should warn you that I am keeping count. I've made a list. That's three times you have aimed something at my head, B. No wait, that makes four times, because I have two heads. Be prepared for payback…"

Giving a little eye roll at his very-Edward-effort to ease the topic, including his threat, she bit her lip and let out a long slow breath, finding it simultaneously impossible to ignore the thrill she felt run through her. "Edward, don't be so nice to me right now, okay? I don't deserve it…like…at all."

She heard the creaking of what sounded like a leather chair in the background where he was when he responded next. "Bella, let me come get you…"

_Fuck, she's gonna cry again._

_Blink blink…blinkblink, blink blink… _

How can he even want to see her again after she had hurt him, despite her confusion about the events that caused it all? She ignored his plea and said, "I am more worried about your head. Is it bad?"

"Oh, it's bad alright. Full of all kinds of bad thoughts. Like how you have been _very_ bad, and bad girls get-"

"Edward! Stop it! Please…tell me how your head is?"

Snort. "You walked right into that one, didn't you, B?"

"Oh my God!"

"Okay, okay! It's nothing really…just a tiny bump and I will most likely be sporting a very sexy war wound by tomorrow morning. Pair it along with that bruise I gave you on your neck and we will match."

Now it was her turn to snort a little. "You are incorrigible."

"My mama raised me good."

"You mother obviously didn't give you enough spankings."

"B, you really are making this too easy for me…"

Another eye roll. "Changing the subject now!" She cleared her throat and swallowed. "You're not gonna like this."

He'd stopped breathing, she could tell. He was nervous…worried.

"Just tell me, Bella?"

She steeled herself. "I um, sorta asked the limo driver, Demitri, to gather my belongings from your apartment. He'll be here any second. I'm gonna stay in a hotel tonight and fly back to Texas in the morning." She froze and waited.

Silence.

"I'll fly back here on the red-eye for the Saturday event only and leave right afterward. I've already spoken to Angela."

She heard him swallow thickly like he was holding his reaction back.

More silence.

He cleared his throat again. "Well, um…that's another mark for you under the 'bad' column, Miss Swan."

_Wait…what?_

His response was completely unexpected.

Everything about him was unexpected.

Three weeks of complete and utter unexpected Edward.

"What? Why? I didn't throw anything at your head this time!"

"It was a throw-by-words this time. You flung them at me and they made a direct hit. Where it hurts the most. I don't want you to go, sweetheart. Stay and talk to me, B."

She shook her head. "I really need to do this. I need to figure out…" she paused and looked around the coffee shop, hoping for the answer to pop out at her.

It didn't.

"Fuck! I don't know what I need to figure out, but…I just need to."

More silence.

"Okay, Bella. Just…um…don't disappear on me, alright?" He sounded so unsure.

_Kill me now…please. _

Another small tear. "I won't, Edward. I promise. Besides, you've made a list dedicated to me." She gave a sad frown and continued, trying to make it all easier, "That's pretty cool. And weird. And…somehow…important."

His own voice was and quiet as he whispered back, "It is. Very much so, baby. A list is like a Hallmark-"

She whined, "_Edward_…just…um…look…would it be okay…it is okay if I text you?"

She heard him exhale through his nose, sounding relieved. "If you don't then the list will only grow."

Huge smile.

She took a deep breath then let it out and whispered, "Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"I will miss you."

Silence.

"B?"

"Yeah?"

"I already miss you."

**xxCSxx **

THERE WERE three sharp knocks at his office door. He kept his head down and focused on the numbers on the paper in front of him, trying not to lose the figures in his head as he answered, "Yeah, come in…"

The door creaked open and a throat cleared. "Umhum, Mr. Cullen. Do you have time to talk?"

At the sound of Officer Burke's voice, Edward let the pencil drop from his hand, no longer caring about the damn figures. He was only doing the books himself to keep Bella's absence out of his mind.

It was Tuesday morning, two days after 'the showing'. It sounded like a horror movie in his head.

He leaned back and smoothed a hand down his face, then spoke tiredly, "Sure, make yourself at home, Officer Burke. There's coffee if you want some."

Officer Burke gave a sharp quick laugh, "It's Charlie, please. And, to be honest, I am floating in coffee already. Just finished a night shift and coffee is a must at all hours. It's time to wind down, not up." He entered the room and flopped down in the chair next to Edward's desk, running his own hand tiredly over his eyes and down his face to scratch at his mustache before dropping it to his lap.

"Donut, then?" Edward couldn't resist.

Charlie raised his eye brow at Edward, and warned, "You do know I have a gun?" He stared…and stared…and stared down at the young restaurateur some more. Then he cracked a smile. "I'm just joking, son. Seriously, Mr. Cullen, this is a bit more of an informal visit."

"Please…just Edward. It's only fair."

Charlie nodded at that. "Look, I just wanted to drop by and give you an update of sorts…as weird as they may seem." Then he scoffed, "What the hell am I saying? This is New York City, after all. Weird things happen every minute of every day!"

Taking in the expression on Officer Burke's…erm…Charlie's face, Edward switched his laptop to hibernate, and then he reached down and pulled open his own bottom drawer. Jackson wasn't the only one with a 'secrete' stash. He was pretty sure Nikki had one, too. Pulling out a small flask of 'the good stuff', he unscrewed the lid and took a healthy swig, then offered it to Charlie, smirking, "It's 5 o'clock somewhere…"

Charlie's face remained stoic; however, he had no problem reaching for the offered elixir and taking a swig himself, then handed it back. Edward grabbed it and left it out on his desk. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Alright-"

Just then, another knock sounded at the door, and then it flew open and slammed shut even faster as Jackson barged in and seated himself on the small plush couch across from them. Seeing the flask out on the table, he stood quickly and grabbed it, taking one…then two…healthy swigs himself. Replacing it back down on Edward's desk, he took his seat quickly again and ran both hands through his hair several times, then he released a long puff of breath and finally made an attempt to relax back into the cushion. His knee started to bounce repeatedly. He was not relaxed at all.

Edward and Charlie both stared at Jackson.

Raising both hands in question, Jackson eyed them back, "Wha'? Can't a fella support his buddy? You know…be there and shit?"

Edward tried to hide his amusement at his long time, usually cool-as-a-cucumber, friend. Jackson didn't like cops. They made him a little edgy…for a reason. Old habit.

Charlie's eye gave a little twitch. He knew Mr. Lutz from previous events.

He cleared his throat and continued, keeping one eye on their new arrival, "Look, I gotta tell you, I have a lot of respect for a man who not only takes precaution for those near and dear…but it is a whole other enchilada when that man choses to forgive and forget instead of pressing charges."

Edward looked a little confused. "Um…I don't…quite follow, Charlie."

"Look, Edward. You have evidence. One, there is your video surveillance when both of the restaurants were vandalized, and two, with the phone call prior to Victoria Denali's appearance at _Gallery Nine_. The broad," Jackson smirked at the officer's choice of words, "threatened you, for cryin' out loud. It takes a better man to turn the other cheek…rise above it to stop the flow if you know what I mean. You didn't press any charges. _And_ you were physically assaulted, too. No matter that she was an ex."

Edward had the grace to look embarrassed by Charlie's praise. "Um, thanks? But how does this constitute as an update, exactly?"

"I'm getting to that, son. I just wanted to get that out of the way." Still seeing Jackson's leg bouncing away, he gave him the Clint Eastwood eye.

Jackson stopped.

"As you know, I took both Miss Stanley and Miss Denali in for booking on grounds of disturbing the peace, disorderly conduct and, of course, for assault…and various other infractions. But since neither you nor Miss Swan, once we were able to reach her, chose to press charges, we could only hold them for 24 hours…" pausing, Charlie smirked, his mustache twitched, "…in the same holding cell…" another twitch, "…alone…" and another, "…together."

Edward's mouth fell open a little. He looked back over at Jackson whose eyes were wide as saucers

Everyone remained still, letting it sink in.

Then all three of them busted out laughing.

"Holy, shit! Edward my man…can you just imagine…" Jackson couldn't even finish, he was doubled over his lap.

Edward couldn't even talk, what with visions of ripped out hair and flying fake nails and sequins bombarding his brain…

Charlie reached for the flask and gave a _salud_ to the room…then drank another…

Once they had calmed, Charlie held up his hand and continued, "Now, I know what you are thinking: Those two hell-cats probably had it out in a nasty cat fight being as they were spiting fury and fire at each other when we cuffed 'em. Well, they did fight…at first…but then things took a turn."

Edward straightened up, and sarcastically remarked, "What, did they, like…form an 'I-Screwed-Over-and-Survived-Edward-Cullen' support group or something? Or better yet, did they see themselves in each other and fall in love?" Jackson snorted at that as Edward reached over to high-five him. "They would totally deserve each other…"

He glanced back at Charlie and the smile fell from his face.

"That's exactly right, son. The second part." Charlie's nose and cheeks were starting to turn pink from the alcohol. He burped. "When those two were released the whole station was watching them. It was like two bodies collided and fused together…literally. Quite the spectacle, they were. They were wrapped around each other like white on rye. There were hearts in their eyes for Christ's sake. It was…unexpected…to say the least…_weird_ given the circumstances of their own involvement with you and the events on Sunday night."

Edward sat back heavily in his chair in disbelief.

_Talk about vindication._

Jackson gave a low whistle. "Edward man, sounds like you have officially bit the dust where those two are concern."

Eyes still wide, Edward blew out a long breath, and then he took another swig after what he had just learned. "Jesus, let's hope so, man. I would gladly eat a bucket of dust to seal that deal." He sighed.

"There's one more thing. Both Miss Stanley and Miss Denali have made statements with the department issuing an apology to you and Miss Swan, admitting their foul play, separate and independent from each other, however the similarities in their own schemes. Miss Denali asked that we deliver this check to you as payment for damages."

He pause as he reached into his city-issued jacket and produced a cashier's check, then handed it over to one very stunned Edward Cullen. After digesting the amount shown, he handed it over to his also-stunned business partner's outstretched hand.

Jackson said, eloquently, "For fuck's sake!" He stared at the check. "Now I have seen it all. Never knew that bitch had it in her."

Edward just sat still, speechless.

Then Charlie continued, "Miss Stanley's Aunt and Uncle, however, are a different matter entirely. They have filed a restraining order against their niece, prohibiting her from coming within 500 feet of any of their galleries until revoked. She is also restricted from their residences here in New York and down in Texas. Seems she's embarrassed her family members one too many times."

Grabbing the now empty flask, Edward returned the lid and leaned to place it back in his bottom drawer. Thoughtful now, he addressed Charlie. "Thank you for telling me all of this, Charlie. I really appreciate it."

Charlie stood then, preparing to leave. "No problem, Edward. I thought you needed to know everything. It could help you with a certain brown-eyed girl who," _hiccup_, "excuse me, who may or may not have assaulted you, too. You seem to have quite a track record with the ladies. But I am willing to bet Miss Swan's actions may have been warranted, even if just a little bit. And, I am also willing to bet that you would overlook her…_faults_...every damn time, too." He stumbled just a bit as he turned towards the door, but recovered quickly.

Jackson snickered, and said, "Whoa there, _Charlie._ Need a designated driver? Wouldn't want one of New York's finest getting pulled over for drinking and driving, now, would we?"

Charlie just glared, and moved his hand near his gun. "You do know I have a gun? And, it's Officer Burke to you, Lutz."

Jackson shut his mouth quick and left for his own office, no doubt to call Nikki in with the news.

Edward shook his head, raising a hand to Charlie as he left through the office door, hating that this had affected Mr. and Mrs. Henderson in any way. They had really been awesome to him and to Bella in their promotional efforts with his restaurants and her showing.

He hated his involvement in it as well. Thoughts ran back to a certain pebble beach in his hometown, and what would have happened if he had just had the balls to tell Lauren to fuck off that morning instead of creating a fabricated engagement with Bella.

It left a bad taste in his mouth.

And Victoria…well, he knew he should have been more careful with their break up. Fuck, he should have taken one for the team and let her dump him. He should have done so many thing differently.

_Bella._

He fucking missed her so much.

He missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes and her hair.

Her smell.

_Vanilla. _

He missed the way she teased him…and the way she put him in his place. He even missed her angry reactions…because she was so fucking sexy in those moments it drove him crazy. It made him want to go caveman and just take her…claim her…show her she was his and he was hers…and, he wanted to show her that he would take care of her so good…in every way.

He really had made some mistakes.

And he was going to make up for them.

Before any of this nonsense had happened he had known exactly what he wanted.

He'd had a plan.

He'd already started the wheels in motion.

It was time for that plan to happen.

Picking up his cell, he scrolled through his contacts, found the number he wanted, and pressed the call button.

"Edward! I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon."

"Hey, Sam." He sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I didn't think so either…but um…it's time. I'm ready. Let's do this."

"My boy," Edward could hear the satisfied approval in Sam's voice, "it's not a moment too soon."

Edward smiled, unable to see anything but beautiful brown-eyes and purple-painted toes.

He was going to sweep her off her feet.

Cullen style.

**a/n…LOVED writing this chapter…loved…it…now, leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


	32. Chapter 32

…'_**Meyer' made the mold…but we are all here to break it…lol…**_

**Chapter 32**

THE THREE of them must be quite a sight, all curled up together and cozy on top of Bella's bed. They were watching _Beauty Shop_ with Queen Latifah, and Rosey had drifted off to sleep at some point while Bella ran her fingers through her youngest daughter's soft blonde hair.

It was Tuesday afternoon now. Tanya was downstairs, helping with the laundry and tidying up a bit after her weekend of staying with the girls and letting things go just a bit around the house. It was apparent that they had fun while she was away. Their fort was still standing in the living room and there was stuff everywhere inside and around the huge blanket-made shelter. They'd left the mess to deal with today.

" '_What's with the Kmart thing, huh? Is it cuz I'm black? IS IT CUZ I'M BLACK?'_ " June busted out giggling as she said the line along with the Queen. "Mama, that line is so funny, the way she says it with her eyes all big and her body…her arms…" More giggles.

"Shhh," Bella whispered as she move her right arm up from where it lay behind June's neck to cover her daughter's mouth with her hand, "…you will wake up Rosey, baby."

Tanya had picked Bella up from the airport in Austin yesterday afternoon, and together they drove to the girls' school to get them after each was let out for the day. Of course, Bella had shared the events of the previous night with her best girlfriend, who, surprisingly, decided to keep her comments to herself, at least for the time being anyway.

Ugh. Bella wanted to just forget about it.

Rosey and June had no idea their mom was going to be back early. They were so excited to see her sitting in the passenger seat. Of course they each asked why she wasn't still in New York, but Bella just said that she had missed them too much to stay away any longer and had to come back for a few days to visit before flying back for the second opening on Saturday.

Once they had arrived home and helped carry in Bella's bags as well as the girls backpacks and stuff, they settled in Bella's room where she proceeded to hand out the few presents and treats that she had been able to get those few days stay in the Big Apple. T-shirts, Statue of Liberty key chains…and candy. No doubt Rosey's candy consumption has also lent to her current state of passed-out-cold. Twenty-four hours of sugar high would do that to a body. June was still going strong, enjoying an astro pop. Most of the candy Bella got was of the novelty variety like candy buttons, giant gummy worms and candy necklaces and rings, too.

Thank goodness Demetri had picked her up from MoMo's coffee shop Sunday night with enough time for them to hit the candy store before they had closed. Dylan's Candy Store was a sight to behold. You could get a sugar rush just walking through the door.

June settled down next to her mom as she licked melted sugar from her sticky lips, then she asked in a loud whisper, "Mama, why didn't you get yourself some cherry sours? You always get some."

"I would have, baby, but the manager said that someone had just bought all of their supply right before I got there. It's fine though. I will just get some when we go to Walgreen's next time. They always have them."

Tanya came through the open doorway, munching on a red velvet chocolate bar. "Mmm. Girrrl, these chocolate bars are to die for. I'm gonna gain ten pounds, you know. I think that angel food cake one I ate yesterday is my favorite, too." She crossed the room and laid across the foot of the bed watching as Queen Latifah's character, Gina, tried to get a loan from the frumpy lady at the bank. "Oh, I love this part. _'I got a hundred and fifty thou, a hundred and fifty thou…'_ "

Bella rolled her eyes at her too-loud friend. "Shhhhhh," she hissed quietly as she pretending that she was going to push her off the bed with her toes.

Tanya reached back and swatted at Bella. "Girl, you better stop that. Don't make me hurt you."

Hearing Tanya's words instantly made Bella think about Edward.

Fuck. She really, really missed him.

Expecting a response but getting none, Tanya looked over her should at Bella and saw the sad expression on her face. "You know, it's okay to call him, BB. I bet the man is thinking about you right now, too."

June groaned at the topic. "Ugh, boys are dumb. I don't want to hear this."

"You may think they are gross now, Junebug, but just wait," Tanya rose to her knees on the bed and crawled over to her and began poking her in her sides, "not so long from now you will be singing a different tune."

June squealed, trying to twist away from Tanya's pokes. "Stop…STOP IT…PLEASE!"

Bella gave up. Obviously they had both consumed too much candy to be able to stay quiet.

Tanya kept on, "And what about that Alec Bright boy, huh?" Poke, poke, squeal. "Don't think I didn't see his name doodled all over your notebook binder." Poke.

June rolled away and onto the floor, glaring at Tanya. "I wasn't the one who drew his name there. It was my friend, Sasha."

"That's not true. I saw her do it. And, they kissed two weeks ago behind the coke machine…she told me."

Silence.

All three of their mouths dropped open.

Two, stunned and shocked. One, in betrayed disbelief.

Bella was the first to recover, glancing down to her left side where Rosey still laid against her with her eyes still closed. There was a mischievous little grin on her mouth now that she had outed her older sister.

Karma's a bitch and then some.

June jumped to her feet, embarrassed and pointing at Rose who just stayed still, "I did not!" She was furious. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Okay, time to intervene. "Junebug…calm down, baby. You are not in trouble. But we will be talking about this boy later. Why don't you go wash up and then listen to your music in your room? You will feel better, I promise."

Not removing her glare from her not-so-angelic sister, she huffed, "Fine, but don't be surprised when you find an empty ice cream jug under her bed." With that said, she turned around, placed both hands on her tween hips and stomped off to the bathroom.

Rosey quickly hid her face under her pillow as Bella gently swatted at her bottom as punishment for her ice cream sneak. "And you, Little Miss Ice Cream Thief! I hope your tummy ached bad like the last time." It's not the first time that's happened.

Tanya fell to the spot June had vacated and stared at her girlfriend with wide eyes. She envied Bella so much for moments like these, but she wouldn't be in her shoes for all the angel food bars in the world. "Didn't see that one coming did you?"

Bella just blinked and stared into space. "Wow."

Tanya nudged her, "You will handle it like a pro, I know it. You always do. Besides, it was gonna happen soon or later. That girl is somethin' else. And beautiful just like you."

Bella scoffed at that understatement, "Somethin' else is right, T-Dog." She settled back into her pillow more and tried not to wonder what Edward was doing.

"You know, you can always talk with my mother," she grinned, "because after surviving me and my own tween years, she is bound to have some sage advice."

Eye roll. "Yeah, right. Like how to help my daughter primp for the boys and make them work for it?" The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

"You know us well…"

"Exactly."

"Mama, is Edward gonna come back here to live?" Rosey's muffled question came out of nowhere.

Bella looked down at her baby girl, shaking her head a little in bewilderment. "Oh. Um…I, uh…I don't know baby. Why do you ask?"

Bella glanced briefly at Tanya, a little worried at Rosey's subject matter.

Rosey removed the pillow from over her head and opened her eyes to stare up at her mother, exasperated. "Well, because you love each other, duh."

_Oh shit!_

"Uh…we love each other, huh? Who says?"

"I do, that's who."

Bella smoothed the hair back off Rosey's forehead. "I see. Well, how do you know we are in love, sweetheart?"

"That's easy. My friend told me that you know you are in love when you can't stop smiling when you see the boy or girl you like."

Bella couldn't help but smile at that. "Really?"

"Really. _Aaaaand_…I saw him kissing you in the living room and at the store," she giggled, "and when you kiss someone it is forever. Mrs. Marcum told me that when we got pancakes at the diner Sunday morning."

Jesus…those Marcum's were something else, too.

And, they were not kissing that time at the store. It just looked like they were. "Look, baby-"

"BB…" Tanya interrupted then, linking her left arm with Bella's right, her eyes saying that she might need to listen to the oh-so-wise 9 year old, "she's got some good points there."

Bella just gaped at the two of them, barely registering the movie still playing, now at the part where Alisha Silverstone's character started daydreaming' out loud about Denzel.

Before she could think of anything to say, Rosey spoke again, "_Aaaaand_, when you are not together you miss each other. You missed me and June and you love us. You missed Tanya and you love her. You miss Edward, so," she scratched her nose, "you must love him, too."

_Damn. _

_Who knew?_

_Apparently Rosey did._

**xxCSxx**

AFTER WASHING and rinsing off the last pan from dinner and placing it on the drying wrack next to the sink, Bella dried her hands and huffed out a breath, effectively blowing a stray strand of brown hair out of her eyes. The girls were upstairs in bed for the night. She had made shrimp quesadillas with black beans and guacamole for their dinner.

Man she was full.

And tired.

And missing Edward.

It was pathetic.

Pathetic how much she wanted his arms around her right now…whispering silly sexy things in her ear. Pathetic that he had completely and utterly consumed her heart so quickly…so thoroughly.

It was staggering really.

She needed a drink.

Moving across the kitchen to her bar, she poured herself an amaretto and, after grabbing her cell, she went out to her studio on the back porch and sat on the couch. She smiled as she sipped, remembering how Edward had practically forced an invite that night to dinner when Esme had sent him over with her box of art supplies. And Tanya sabotaging girl's night and exiting the scene with her babies, too.

She remembered spilling her wine on his jeans and the sound of his voice when he told her to stop wiping at the mess…and what happened after that…in her kitchen…up against the counter. She never stood a chance.

She wanted his chaos.

She wanted his cocky attitude.

She wanted…him.

Rosey was right, the brilliant little sweetheart. Her 9 year old daughter had cleared away the haze of confusion for her…effortlessly…simply…innocently…clearly.

She was in love with Edward Cullen and nothing else mattered.

God she wished he was here.

Her cell phone buzzed next to her on the couch. Setting her amaretto down on the table, she reached for it blindly and answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella, dear. Ronny Henderson here. Still in hiding?" He laughed.

Holy crow, she was hoping to avoid this embarrassing conversation for a least one more day. Her hand went to cover her eyes as she replied with a reluctant murmur, "Uh, hi Mr. Henderson. Ha, ha. Very funny."

He laughed again, "Indeed, my dear. Now, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours for one more second."

She rushed out her apology anyway, "I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Stop that now. It was magnificent!"

_Wha… _

"What?"

"Couldn't have turned at better, really. The publicity. In the paper Monday morning. Turns out it is good business for a beautiful Texas Flower to cause a ruckus at her own New York showing."

"The paper?" Christ.

"Indeed, and a follow up story this morning, too. I am sure you haven't heard about it so let me fill you in."

"Okay?" Her eyes were wide as saucers now.

_Oh God…_

"To make it short…"

Ten minutes later, Bella's head swam with such words as arrested…restraining order…cell block love…police statements…cashier's check…and most importantly…SOLD OUT SHOW.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that last part again?"

"That's right, my dear. You heard me correctly. Every piece sold as of this morning. Except the one you gave to _Gallery Nine_, of course."

Bella blinked and shook her head. Then she grabbed her forgotten drink and downed it in one huge gulp.

Then she screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Mr. Henderson kept on, "Miss Swan, you are a hit in New York City. My colleagues and business associates plan to keep you busy for the foreseeable future, so get those brushes ready, my dear."

"I can't believe this!" She stammered, stunned. "I…I just can't believe it went down like this…so unexpectedly awful…but perfect!"

"And let that young man, Stew-G I believe it was…yes, let him know we want to contract him, too. Fantastic job on those flyers. Made quite an impression on us all with his young fresh attitude and professionalism."

_He's gonna flip!_

Her hand moved up to grip her hair. "I…I will…I'll tell him first thing in the morning!" She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head some more, amazed. "Um, Mr. Henderson. I hate to be rude, but I need to get off the phone now."

"Ah, yes. I am sure that there is a certain young beau that you need to contact. I saw Mr. Cullen this afternoon, by the way. Kept checking his phone." She heard him snort. "Looked like a love sick fool, he did. He came by the gallery to see if we needed any help since you were away yourself, and to pick up a few racks of glassware that we stored after the opening for him."

A thrill shot through her entire body. He was looking after her.

_Oh my God!_

She wanted to attack him and fuck him silly.

Trying to get control of her emotions, she continued, "Okay, now I really need to go."

"Go. We can talk out your future later, my dear. And, of course, I will see you Saturday. Now, go."

And with that, the line disconnected.

Bella just sat there, blown away, flabbergasted, shell shocked, floored…ecstatic.

In love.

**a/n….i want to give a huge thank you to the most awesome person who rec'd my little story a couple chapters ago…THANK YOU…THANK YOU…THANK YOU!...*mucho hugs*…if anyone knows who it was feel free to share…thanks…now, please…leave me some love…review review review…please please please…review…**

**xxx jess**


End file.
